Game of Thrones: The Snow Dragon
by Patriot-112
Summary: "My mother died, driven mad by loss and betrayal... my father, manipulated into killing her, was banished for saving a ungrateful lot of noble snobs, and a crippled emotionless foresight seer. I'm going to set things right...the way it should've been"
1. Prologue: The White Dragon

_**Disclaimer: GoT doesn't belong to me. If it did, I would've made a better ending.**_

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

_**The White Dragon**_

* * *

_**Godswood of Winterfell**_

_**305 AC**_

_**Three Days After the Battle of Fire and Ice**_

* * *

Jon sat in the Godswood alone, thinking...well, brooding actually, about all that happened before and after the Battle with the Night King and his Army. Especially thinking about the information he learned before the battle from Sam and Bran about him being the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, which he told Daenerys about, and strongly assured her that he had no desire for that damn Iron Chair in King's Landing. However, just a short time earlier, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms warned him that it didn't matter if he wanted it or not, and that if it got out, could spell disaster for everything they fought for. Of course, he was insistent on telling his sisters, but she made him, practically begged him, promise not to tell.

Of course, the thought of betraying what was left of his mother's half of the family didn't actually appeal to him. But...unfortunately, his uncle who had been his father since before he could walk, had taught him well. He will have to wait till after Dany leaves for Dragonstone to tell them...

...

His face became solemn at the affectionate nickname for the Dragon Queen.

Before learning of his heritage, the two had been passionately enjoying the relationship they had started on the ship that night ago. For over two months their passionate escapades made Jon feel more than happy than he did with Ygritte. His favorite memory being their flight on the dragons, and landing at the waterfall. He could still remember the words she said to him...

"_We could stay here a thousand years, no one will find us,_"

He had endeared those words in his heart. But now, after what Sam told him, and him telling her, he had quite possibly damaged their relationship to near irreparable.

He could still remember the cold look she gave him in the crypts, after realizing he was the final male heir to the Iron Throne. The thought of it alone, made him wince in agony, and making him wish he never learned the truth.

He wanted to tell her, right then and there, that he had no desire for the throne, and that the only thing he wanted was to love her, but the warhorns blasting the arrival of the Army of the Dead prevented that. And since it ended, and after the loss of Ser Jorah, Jon didn't know what to do to comfort her.

And he couldn't help but fear that it will become another scar that can't be seen, but will stay with him forever.

'_She's my aunt...,_' he thought to himself, knowing the fact that the people in the Seven Kingdoms will not accept their relationship due to the many tragedies that said incestial relationships had created in the past. '_Yet_ s_till...I love her...with all my heart._'

"_Love is the death of duty. But what is honor, compared to a woman's love? What is duty, compared to a newborn son in your arms? ...You will be presented with a choice, Jon Snow. And whatever decision you make, you will live with it, for the rest of your days...as I have,"_

Maester Aemon... his Great Uncle Aemon's words from those early days in the Night's Watch rang in his head, causing him to place his head in his hands and give a sigh of frustration.

'_To Hells and back! The Gods must fucking hate me a lot,_' he growled mentally, wishing just for once he could have a respite from all the shit that was being dumped on him. But of course, knowing his luck, the Gods, both Old and New, will probably just piss on him.

"A beautiful night, isn't it?" a soft feminine voice suddenly spoke up, causing him to snap his head up, before quickly standing and drawing his sword at the unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there!?" he demanded, as he looked around the general vicinity of the sacred place. "Show yourself!"

His answer was chuckle that seemed to echo everywhere in the Godswood.

"Careful there..._Your Grace_," he heard the voice stress out the title, making him wince slightly, "No need to be so alarmed and hostile. I only came to talk to the famous White Wolf,"

The former King in the North's eyes narrowed at that, as he continued searching for the owner of the voice, but had no luck finding them.

"Come out so I can see you," he ordered with a guarded tone, "I cannot speak to someone if they're hiding in the shadows,"

He didn't receive an answer for a moment, before the soft crunch of feet on snow reached his ears and could tell it was coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, just as the clouds parted to allow the light of the moon to light up the Godswood, and the intruder was revealed to him...

* * *

Bran Stark, aka, the Three-Eyed Raven, bolted upright in his chair as his eyes rolled back, which caught the attention of his sisters as they were still in the main hall with the remaining partygoers celebrating the, rather costly victory, against the dead. And among those there included the Silver Queen herself, who had a despondent look on her face.

"Bran!" Arya shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else, including Daenerys as she looked in the direction of the remaining Stark siblings, as Sansa and her sister approached their future seeing brother as he locked up in his wheelchair. Curious and concerned, Dany stood up and walked toward the three, before the remaining son of Ned Stark's eyes returned to normal, but he was breathing heavily, and for the first time since she met, he had a look of fear on his before turning to everyone in the room.

"The Godswood! Get to the Godswood! Jon needs us!" he uncharacteristically shouted, making everyone in the hall, including a somehow still sober Tormund, a frantic Arya, and a dozen still sober Stark Household guards, bannermen and Wildlings to immediately get up and head to the said place.

The future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was both struck with worry and apprehension. She was still hurt after Jon's refusal to be with her, especially due to the fact he told her the truth that he was her brother's son, making him her nephew.

Yet still...despite this information, and the jealousy she had felt toward him earlier, much to her self disgust, she still loved him. And, it's true what they say about Targaryens being attracted to each other. Of course, she also knew that Jon, or Aegon Targaryen, was raised by the Starks, so it was understandable that he would be greatly disturbed. Still, the mere thought of him rejecting her love, made her heart ache terribly.

"Please go to him...," she turned back to Bran, who was still being looked over by Sansa, as the former looked at her with urgency, "...you must go. Only the two of you can stop her."

Daenerys and Sansa blinked at this info.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys questioned, "Stop who?"

"There's no time." Bran insisted shaking his head "Please go."

Dany, now more concerned, shoved her hesitancy aside and immediately followed after those who went to the Godswood.

* * *

Jon stood where he was as he looked at the figure in front of him, whom was a woman, due to the figure. But what surprised him about the woman was what she was wearing.

The stranger wore a set of armor, which looked to be a hybrid of Targaryen and Stark make, including the signature Brigandine overcoat, with a black gambeson underneath, with plated armor on the shoulders and upper arms, and a gorget around her neck finished with a pair of black trousers tucked in black leather boots, and black leather gloves on her hands tucked into steel plated hardened leather braces on her wrists.

That was the Stark bit, but the Targaryen bit was what got his attention, and that was a visored helm, with the said protective cover being shaped like a dragon's face, with three wavy metal horns on the side, with a small trio of horns in the center shaped like a small crown, and two eye holes for the wearer to see through, and Jon cursed mentally as the visor was down and couldn't see her face.

He then took note of the familiar dragon chain he always saw Dany wore on her traveling attire, though the shoulder cape that accompanied it was black with a white inlay.

Then there was the sword at her side, in which he saw the hilt, the style being that of a bastard sword, much like Longclaw, but the main difference was the pommel was a white dragon head, with black diamonds for eyes, and the guard being a more straight cross, with the ends being small wolf heads.

He could feel the smirk from the woman, as she caressed the pommel of the sword.

"Like it?" she asked, "To be honest I was a little apprehensive about the pommel but...can't break tradition about Valyrian steel swords being somewhat extravagant, now can we?"

Jon stiffened at that, before asking.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he said, and the woman gave an irritated sigh, before gripping the handle, making Jon go on guard as she drew the blade from it's sheath, as the moonlight reflected off it, showing the familiar smoky ripple pattern that all Valyrian steel blades were well known for, along with being incredibly sharp and never dulling. The shape of the blade itself, showed that it was designed for both slashing and thrusting.

"Satisfied?" the woman said rhetorically, before swiftly placing the sword back in it's scabbard, "I would tell you her name, but right now, I don't have much time to waste. I only came for one thing and one thing only... and that is to give you a firm warning...which must NOT be taken lightly _or_ ignored,"

Jon looked at the woman warrior, his expression cold and guarded.

"And what is that warning?" he said.

Unseen by him, familiar grey eyes narrowed, as tears glistened.

"Do not, for any reason, forsake the love you have for Daenerys Targaryen, even if you are the son of her brother,"

It was that statement that threw Jon off guard as Longclaw slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground, while his eyes widened in both shock and horror.

"Wh...what did you just say?" he managed to gasp out.

"You _know_ what I just said, Jon Snow" she snapped, "If you so much as push her away, use that bullshit excuse of her being 'your Queen' when she needs you the most, and keep refusing her love for you just because she's your aunt...you _WILL_ regret it, and lose her forever. And if you do...I will not hesitate to put you in the same position as that crippled three-eyed shit of a brother of yours."

The mention of Bran managed to snap Jon out of his shock, before giving a cold glare at the one who just insulted his brother.

"You will not speak of Bran that way!" he growled, only to hear a scoff from the woman.

"You know _nothing_, Jon Snow," He heard her mock, making him flinch, "And I just did,"

That was it for Jon as he quickly picked back up his sword, and was about to charge at her, only to be stopped by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Jon!"

He turned and saw his sister, Tormund, and a good number of Wildlings and Northern Men at Arms as they ran into the Godswood, and drew their weapons at the sight of the stranger.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Wildling Chieftain growled, while the woman turned to them.

"Oh my, an audience," she said, before her gaze landed on Arya, and the Faceless Man trained young woman could feel the smile coming from her, "Hello...Night King's Bane,"

This caused Arya to blink at the title, before narrowing her eyes.

"What do you want with my brother?" she said, steel in her tone.

"Nothing...I just came to give your brother a warning about forsaking love," she said, "Of course...he probably knows _nothing_ of it...as usual,"

"Shut up!" Jon shouted, not knowing he was showing the rare angry side of him, scaring the others as they looked at him, except Arya. The Little She-Wolf knew, showed by her brother's expression and posture, he wanted to attack this person. And one thing she learned, an angry Jon was one you didn't want to cross. "Answer my question: Who _ARE_ you!?"

The woman looked back to him. Her closed visor hiding her expression well.

"Who am I?" she said, "I am of the Blood of Winter, and the Blood of Flames. And that is all you'll be getting from m-...,"

She suddenly stopped speaking, and Jon saw her begin cautiously stepping back. He quickly turned and his heart sank as he saw Dany enter the Godswood, her eyes locked on the strange woman, who remained standing stock still.

"My Queen, stay back!" Jon said urgently, while Dany continued to look at the stranger before her, feeling the gaze on her, as she gazed right back. The two looked at one another, both unwilling to look away from one another.

"You...Your Gra...," she heard her barely whisper, which caused Daenerys to blink and took a step forward ignoring Jon's and the other's warnings as she walked onward.

"What the fuck is she doing, Lord Crow!?" Tormund demanded of his friend, while Jon continued to watch Daenerys walk ever closer to the dangerous person, who for some strange reason didn't even make a move for her sword.

'_Dany...,_' he thought fearfully, ready to spring into action if necessary.

The said Queen had finally walked to within arms' length of the stranger, both of them close enough to look each other in the eye. Now being close, she could see that the woman was just slightly shorter than her. Her eyes blinked as she could hear the rattling of metal, and could see the shoulders of the woman actually trembling.

She could also hear the heavy pants behind the closed visor, along with the occasional choked back sob.

Then, the unexpected happened as, to the surprise of many, she knelt to the ground.

Both Jon and Daenerys could only blink as they watched the woman kneeling before her.

"Y-Your Grace...forgive me...I shouldn't be here in your presence," she began speaking again, the tone in her voice being that of a frightened child.

Now driven by deep curiosity, Daenerys knelt down to her level and slowly lifted her hands toward the stranger's head.

No one barely said a word as the Dragon Queen raised her hands toward the helmeted head of the woman, until one of her bare hands touched the cold metal of the strap buckle under the chin. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and the woman's gloved hands grabbed hers.

"No! Don't!" she suddenly snapped, her current tone now turned frantic.

Dany was taken aback by this, as the grip on her hands tightened, and the Lady of Dragonstone looked into the eyeholes of the helm, and took note of the eyes within, their color hidden by the shadow but she could still the glistening of tears. They looked at her, pleadingly, not to remove the helm.

However, she continued what she was doing, as she unfastened the strap, causing both ends to drop and dangle loosely. She then winced as the grip on her hands got harder.

"Please don't!" came the plea, but Daenerys was not to be deterred, as she then grabbed both sides of the helm and began to carefully pull it off.

"NOOO!" The sudden scream, and strong shove against Dany's shoulders all but stunned her. But the Queen still had hold of her helm, and with these combined forces, the helmet came off.

From Daenerys's point of view, it was quick, as she fell back onto the snow covered ground, dazing her, as Jon called out for her as the others rushed toward her, and Jon knelt by her side.

"Are you alright?" she heard him say, his concern thick in his tone, she managed to shake her head, as she sat back up with Jon helping her. She then blinked as she noticed the feeling of her left hand holding onto metal and looked down at the said appendage and saw the same helm she had attempted to remove from the stranger. And due to the fact it was in her hand, she had succeeded.

"Oi! OOFF! FUCK!" hearing the grunt of pain, both the Mother of Dragons and the White Wolf looked forward as they watched as Tormund, along with Arya and a few Freefolk, tried to subdue the stranger. Unfortunately for the red haired chieftain, he was swiftly kicked in the groin, as they could see as he held the most sacred jewels all men held dear.

The others didn't fair any better as they were each given a good beating by the rather skilled unarmed combat that was demonstrated. Arya had the better luck as she managed to ring her arm around her neck, and pulled out her Valyrian steel dagger in order to try and stab her, but her wrist was caught by the hand of the woman's.

Dany and Jon still couldn't see the woman's face, due to the fact that had her's and Arya's backs being turned toward them.

The two grunted in effort as the Arya fought to drive the dagger into her side, while her intended target fought back vigorously to prevent that.

"Come on! Give it up!" Arya growled, "I promise I won't stab anything vital!"

Her quarry let a growl as she continued to struggle.

"I...still got...," the woman grunted out, while being choked, "a few tricks up... my sleeve!"

The familiar sound of a blade unsheathing, and Arya's yelp of pain, reached their ears. Jon's eyes widen in fear for his Little sister.

"Arya!"

He then watched, as Arya pulled back to grab her own forearm, as blood came out of the wound it received. However, she didn't get any respite, as she received a good punch to the face, and was knocked on her back out cold.

After seeing his sister knocked to the ground, Jon turned to glare back to the woman, only to freeze in his spot, and his eyes to widen. A gasp of surprise was also heard from Dany as she looked at the stranger, now unmasked.

Familiar silver blonde hair done in a updo plait at the back of her head, while two banes draped on either side of her face, just stopping at her jawline. Her face, sharp, with high cheekbones, and pale skin. But the most striking feature were her eyes...her Stark grey eyes, eerily similar to Jon's, Arya's, and the late Eddard Stark.

For Jon, it was like looking at a grey-eyed twin of Daenerys, while the said Queen thought she looking straight into a mirror, if the eye color didn't say otherwise.

The woman looked at their shocked gazes, and blinked before realizing her helmet was gone and was now in the Dragon Queen's hand. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, you were not suppose to see my face." she said, her voice trembling out in gasps on the wind. "You were not suppose to see my face! You weren't meant to see it! YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO!"

This caused everyone to snap out of it, as Daenerys was the first to speak out to.

"Who are you?"

The woman with her face and hair didn't answer, only placing her face into her hands, and mumbling in them.

"Tell me... who are you!?"

However, a familiar roar got everyone's attention, as a large white shape landed right behind the girl with a large thud that shook the ground.

Jon and Dany, and everyone could only gape in both shock and awe, as in front of them... was a pure white dragon. Scales as white as the very snow on the ground, and the eyes of the beast being a dark grey, like the woman's. Both the former King in the North and the Last Targaryen Princess could also see it was bigger than Rhaegal, but slightly smaller than Drogon.

The winged beast looked at the group, giving them a threatening growl, as it came close to the woman, and protectively moved it's wings in front of itself and her, keeping her out of sight.

A tense standoff began between the group and the dragon as it gave them all a snarl, daring them to come closer.

"Oh, for goodness sake! What is with all the racke-!?" Everyone turned at the sound of the youngest son of Tywin Lannister, as he entered the Godswood, piss drunk, only to stop walking and talking as he spotted the white dragon, who upon seeing him gave a loud angry shriek and the glare increased. The Dwarf Hand of the Queen only blinked owlishly, before rubbing his eyes, and opening them again.

The white dragon was still there.

"...Either I'm dreaming, or I'm completely drunk enough to see a..._literally_, white dragon right in front of me, giving me the most convincing 'I'm going to kill you' look I've ever seen," was his, remarkably sober, response, as the Dragon continued to glare at Imp, and proceeded to take in a deep breath, the back of it's throat glowing bright...

"Oh, fuck me...," Tyrion said, as he watched as the dragon prepared to end the Lannister's existence.

"_Sōna! Keligon!_ (Sōna! Stop!)," The sudden shout stopped the white dragon in it's tracks, the fiery glow in it's mouth ceasing, before it looked down at the person it was intending to protect. It's wings moved away, before placing it's muzzle next to the stranger, as she began caressing it, calming the creature down "_Gīda...gīda riña. Sȳz riña..._ (Easy...easy girl. Good girl...),"

Dany's eyes widened more, if they could, as she heard the woman speaking in plain Valyrian, the mother tongue of House Targaryen. She continued to watch as the dragon calmed down under the woman's touch, before giving a wary glance back toward them, specifically her.

The would be queen of Westeros once again looked into those stone grey eyes, eyes reminiscent of her current, possibly-soon-to-be-ex, lover. She could actually see the raging emotions inside them, like the stormy day she was born on: fear, anger, and...longing?

Before she can ponder on that, the woman gave a sharp whistle before something large and covered in warm fur quickly brushed past her and snatch the helmet out of her hand, but careful not to bite her hand off. She blinked in surprise, as a large wolf, about the size of a horse, colored half white and black, with the former on the legs and lower body, and the latter all along the back and tail, ran over to the girl and dragon before stopping right in front of them. The strap of the helm in it's mouth, as the said piece of armor dangled.

"A Direwolf..." she heard Jon whisper out in shock, as the woman took the helmet from the sigil of House Stark, before giving it a loving head rub. A soft smile on her face, as the creature panted in content at the affecion.

"Good girl, Daena," she said softly before placing the helm back on her head, and bringing the visor down, just as more people began to appear, including the Unsullied, led by Grey Worm, and Dothraki, what was left of the number Daenerys brought with her, as the former immediately formed a shield wall around their queen and Jon, spears lowered, while the horsemen brandished their arakhs...not that it would do any good toward something like a dragon, or a Direwolf.

But then, another roar, one more familiar to Dany was heard, and she looked behind her as Drogon appeared. Seeing the older brother of the dragons approach, everyone wisely moved out of the way, as the Dread Reborn landed in the Godswood rather violently and immediately roared at the newcomer before him.

The White Dragon only returned the roar in kind.

"Daor Sōna! (Don't Sōna!)" The woman shouted again, and the White Dragon quickly obeyed but still kept a defiant glare aimed at the larger dragon. "Lyks ñuha tala... īlon're jāre (Peace my daughter... Let's leave),"

Daenerys' eyes widen at that, as she watched the white dragon crouch down in order for the woman to mount on it's back.

"No wait!" she shouted, and made an attempt to move forward, only to stop as the Direwolf moved in front of her and gave her it's own snarl.

She wisely stopped as the direwolf's yellow eyes bore into hers. However, a flash of white appeared in front of her as Jon's own Direwolf Ghost, with half an ear lost from the battle, ran in front of her and gave his own warning snarl to the she-wolf. Even with the current tension between her and Jon, Ghost was being strangely overprotective of the Queen.

"Daena no!" she heard the woman call, and the wolf stopped snarling, but did kept growling warningly at both Ghost and Daenerys. "Daena, thoir d' aghaidh air an taigh! Go!"

Jon and every Northerner and Wildling who heard her speak that sentence were now more surprised.

"That was the Old Tongue she just spoke!" said Tormund as he just recovered from the kick to his pride. Before anyone could comment on that, the female Direwolf immediately bolted away, quickly passing Drogon before he could snap his jaws on her, and darted out of the enclosed area.

The moment the direwolf left the Godswood, and the woman was safe on her dragon's back, the said creature spread out it's massive wings. But before it took off, it's rider spoke.

"Remember my words, Jon Snow of House Stark!" she called out, "Do not forsake her, or you will regret it! And the same goes for you concerning him, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Queen of Meereen, Yunkai and Astapor! Also, a true ruler doesn't need an ugly chair made out of a waste of good swords to rule Westeros!"

Both of them looked up at her at those words, but before they could demand what she meant, the white dragon jumped into the air, and swept it's wings downward, giving it greater lift, while unfortunately creating a gust of wind which either knocked everyone back, or off their feet. Luckily, Jon came up and grabbed onto Daenerys before it knocked her over.

After the wind passed they both looked up and saw the silhouette of the dragon as it flew across the full moon, and vanished into a cloud bank.

"What the seven hells just happened here tonight?" Tyrion asked no in particular, as Jon, after making sure that Dany was alright, went to check on his little sister and the others who tried to restrain the woman. The said Little She-Wolf was just coming too, as she nursed a headache.

"Oh...Bloody Hells! What hit me!?" she cursed, as Jon helped her up, only for her to hiss in pain and grab her wounded arm. "Ah!"

"Careful! Let me look at that." Jon chastised his wild sister softly as he checked the stab wound on her arm, and checking the area around for damaged bones. "It looks she stabbed you with something small, and it looks and like she missed the bone. You're lucky, just need a few bandages, ointment, and a little rest,"

Arya grunted, as she glared at the memory of the one who managed to land a surprise on her.

"I'm gonna get her for that." she growled, "Who was that, anyway?"

Jon didn't say anything at first, as he couldn't get the image of her face and eyes out of his head. He then turned back to Dany as she kept staring in the direction where the young woman had flown off to on her white dragon, her face holding shock and confusion. He breathed out a sigh as he returned his attention to his sister's arm.

"I don't have a clue...," he said, before perking, "...except, she mentioned Bran, and the fact he's the Three-Eyed Raven. If anyone definitely knows, it's him."

"He's basically the memories of Westeros afterall...," reminded Arya, before blinking, "...But, I don't think he was expecting this, though?"

Jon gave her a confusing look though.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When we were in the Hall, he just stiffened as it just hit, and he was actually panicking for once," Arya told him, "Ever since he came back from the wall he was mostly calm...though too calm for the Bran we all remember. But before that showed up he was just...shocked. Scared even,"

Jon's frown deepened at that, and looked back at the keep, now wanting more than ever to find out what Bran knows about that woman. Not just for his sake, but for Dany's as well.

* * *

_**Later**_

_**The Dreadfort**_

_**Now abandoned seat of the now extinct House Bolton.**_

* * *

The Dreadfort, abandoned after the Battle of Bastards which resulted in the last of House Bolton to be wiped out completely. Nobody dared to go near it, due to fears that the ghost of the demented sadist Ramsay still lingered in it's halls, looking for his next unfortunate victim.

Of course, that didn't stop the large group of 500 horse mounted warriors, men and women, who walked through the deserted stronghold, looking for any food that may be left in it's larder stores, or weapons and armor in it's armoury. But that didn't mean they could not feel the unease that was thick in this place, many of them mentally hoping to be out of here sooner rather than later.

A horn blast soon alerted everyone in the castle as the lookout shouted out.

"She's back! The Lady Commander's back!"

After those words were said, a sudden roar was heard as the white form of the dragon, flew over the battlements and hovered in place before landing in the courtyard of the castle as the dragon's rider disembarks from her mount. Landing, on solid ground, she removed her helm as a group of two men and three women approached her, all of them wearing a gambeson vest over a black tunic, with pieces of armor on their shoulders, elbows, and a gorget secured around their necks, along with black trousers and riding boots.

"Where the bloody shite have you been!?" one of the men demanded, whose features include being near six feet, and showing a well lean build, accommodated by the short crop brown hair and blue eyes, "You left without telling us where you were goin', only saying you will be back after fooking sundown!"

The woman didn't answer his question and instead replied.

"Have any food that can be loaded ready to move immediately, leave the rest for the rats." she said in a flat commanding tone, as she walked past them and they followed her, "I want us to be out of here just before dawn,"

"We were worried about you!" said one of the women, her height being at least nine inches over five feet, slightly taller than the dragon rider, her dark hair in a lace plait, as her green eyes showed concern, "We were just about to send a search party after you when you were gone for so long!"

"I was only scouting for alternate paths we could use in order to avoid Northern and Targaryen patrols when we head south," she said simply, but the frowns clearly tell they didn't buy it.

"Horseshite," said the second man, being slightly shorter than the first, and having mostly a near shaven head, and dark eyes and a stocky build as he looked at the Commander with a pointed look, "You went to Winterfell didn't you?,"

The Commander didn't say anything, and it was the first man who clarified it.

"You did!" he said, astonished and angry, "What were you thinkin'!?"

"You all don't need to know what I'm always thinking, Colliss," the Commander stated.

"The fuck we don't!" shouted the second woman, being more muscular and slightly taller than the other three females, but still retaining her beauty, as her blonde hair was tied in a low tail, "You're our damn commander, Lya, not a regular grunt like the rest of us!"

The final woman of their group finally spoke, being the shortest at five feet and seven inches tall, with short red hair, and hazel brown eyes.

"We lived together! We trained together! We fought together! We BLED together!" she said, "We followed you without question or complaints until now."

The Commander, Lya, stopped abruptly and turned to look at them, her grey eyes blazing.

"First off, Laena, you and the rest of the Battalion are NOT simple grunts. You are more than just soldiers under my command. You are my blood brothers and sisters. My FAMILY!"

"Then why didn't you take any of us with you!?" The second man questioned.

"Because I didn't want any of you getting killed, Camren" she stated to him, "If I took all of you with me, who would lead the others in my place if were we all killed?"

"We could handle ourselves Lya," said the dark haired woman, and Lya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Against a combined force of Northern bannermen and their household guards, Unsullied spearmen, and Dothraki Screamers, Valeris?" she asked.

"The Dothraki were devastated during the battle with the White Walkers and their undead puppets, as were the Unsullied, and the Northern Houses. Their army's in tatters!" Colliss argued, "The only major threats are the two dragons, and fortunately one of them is wounded. The big black red one is the only one we need to worry about, but Sōna could fly circles around him all day!"

"They may be depleted, Colliss but they still badly outnumber us by a very wide margin," she reminded, "And the Dothraki never shy from a fight, no matter how devastated they are, the Unsullied are too disciplined to never give up, and you all know the Northern Lords, they're stubborn as goats...no offense Monira,"

The red-haired woman only shrugged as she crossed her arms, "None taken," she replied.

"Still, you can't take unnecessary risks like this!" Laena reminded, "What would happen if they saw your face?"

Lya blinked at that, before looking away from them, her face holding shame.

The five people before her became unnerved at that expression.

"No...please tell us they didn't!" Valeris pleaded, but Lya closing her eyes tight, confirmed their worst fears.

"Bull's ARSE!" bellowed Camress.

"Now they'll be searchin' for ya to get answers! If the Three-eyed Prick hasn't told 'em yet!" shouted Colliss.

"I know dammit!" Lya grounded out, "That's why I want everyone ready to go when I give the word! We need to be more quick now, and have to ride by night and day in order to stay ahead of them, possibly split up the whole Battalion in order to throw them off. Of course, that damn warg greenseer could use his powers to have crows looking everywhere for us."

None of them said anything for a while, until Lya spoke again with a sigh.

"We'll discuss this at a later time." she said softly, "Right now, report to your companies and pass the word. And get some rest,"

With that said, she turned from them and proceeded to walk to her temporary quarters, quickly followed by a familiar Direwolf. The captains could only look at their Commander with ever increasing concern

"She's going to get herself killed," Monira said worriedly.

"Unfortunately, she's also too stubborn to care about herself...," Laena said, and made a chuckle, "Just like her Lord Crow of a father."

Colliss just sighed before he heard the sound of a raven cawing and looked at the battlements and saw the said bird, looking down at them. He narrowed his eyes before the black bird flew away.

"Too true...unfortunately"

* * *

_**Back at Winterfell**_

* * *

They all met in the solar as Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Bran, Arya, Tyrion, Davos, Varys, Grey Worm, and Missandei all conversed on what happened earlier tonight.

"Another dragon...Gods above, _another dragon!_," Davos said in astonishment and slight worry.

"But where did it come from?" Sansa asked worriedly, having heard the Dragons roaring from the hall, "I thought there were only three before-,"

"Sansa!" Jon stopped his cousin/sister before she could finish, as he saw Dany wince from the memory of losing her youngest dragon to the Night King, "Missandei...,"

The former slave nodded at the former King of North.

"You and our Queen know Valyrian better than the rest of us. Mine still needs work, unfortunately," he said, though embarrassed at that part, much to his secret lover's amusement, as Daenerys smirks a little.

"From what her Grace tells me...," Missandei began, "...it was a mix of both High Valyrian and other different dialects from Astapor and Meereen. From the words she heard spoken to the white dragon, I was able to translate the ones that stood out: 'tala' and 'Sōna'. Tala clearly means daughter, while the word sōna means snow,"

"A very appropriate name for a dragon as pure white as Northern snow," Tyrion commented, only to receive a smack to the head from Arya, "Ow! What!?"

"No wisecracks, or I'll hit you again," she said flatly as the rest all rolled their eyes at the Dwarf's antics.

It was Jon's turn to speak. "And then there's the part where she spoke the Old Tongue of the First Men to the Direwolf that came to help her, with a _True_ Northern accent as if she spoke it her whole life." he shook his head, and turned to his Three-Eyed Raven brother, "Bran, just who is she? Another lost Targaryen child? One that father didn't know about?"

Everyone looked to the crippled Stark, who didn't say anything for a moment before speaking in that Godsforsaken blunt tone of his, that was getting on everyone's nerves.

"She is the manifestation of a time not of our own, but that will happen... at least unless such reality will be changed" He said, which caused everyone to blink in confusion, and try to process what was just spoken.

It was Tyrion who broke the silence. "Are you saying...that she's..."

"From the future?" Bran said, blunt now as ever, "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

The whole room was silent, many of them wanted to deny what they believe is complete lunacy...but unfortunately, they knew that the past half decade was a time of both miracles...and nightmares made real.

Dragons returning to the world.

White Walkers invading from beyond the Wall.

Bran able to see the past and possibly the future.

Yeah, they were willing to believe it.

"Truly things are becoming more complicated every day," said the Spider, as he gave a soft sigh.

"Well, regardless of the insanity of the situation, clearly something must've happened in order for her to be here," said Davos, as the former smuggler frowned in worry, "And knowing our luck, nothing good,"

Jon sighed as he massaged his temple, as he couldn't get her image out of his head, her armor, her face, her hair, those eyes...grey Stark eyes. His eyes.

Her words were stuck in his head, as they kept repeating over and over again. And it was making him both worried and frustrated.

"She told us not to forsake each other," Daenerys' voice spoke up, and Jon looked at his queen who had a pensive look on her as she turned to look at him, before she turned to Bran, "What did she mean by that?"

Bran didn't say anything for a moment, almost prompting the Dragon Queen to nearly demand, before he answered.

"She is your child," Bran stated, making her stop cold, but he wasn't done, "Yours and Jon's...,"

Jon's head snapped toward his surviving brother, "...what?" he gasped in shock, and he was not the only one shocked by this news as Tyrion dropped his cup of wine while nearly choking on the mouthful he had, Sansa and Arya faces bearing similarities to scared cats, Missandei eyes as wide as an owl's, Davos looking on the verge of fainting right where he was, Varys tucked in his lips in thought, while Grey Worm, for his credit managed to keep a composed expression, though the slight dropping of his jaw said otherwise.

Bran just looked at them all, before speaking again.

"Her name, is Lyannys, of the Houses Stark and Targaryen, Lady Commander of the Riñar hen Vesteros, Wielder of the Valyrian steel blade Requiem, the Second Mother of Dragons, and the mother of Direwolves," he announced the titles, and everyone didn't say a word.

Daenerys' mind was racing at what the surviving brother of her lover just told them. She'll have a daughter. A daughter with Jon, which she believed was not possible due to the witch that killed her husband, Drogo, and son, Rhaego, told her that she was cursed to be barren forever.

"You...You're lying," she gasped out as she clutched at her womb, "I...it's impossible. I-I can't bear any children! The witch-!"

"Lied to you," Bran responded to the, clearly in denial, Targaryen. "She told you what she wanted you to hear. But the fact remains, the woman who spoke to you tonight, is your child,"

* * *

_**Back at the Dreadfort**_

* * *

The door opened, admitting Lya and her Direwolf companion, before she slammed it shut. She stayed in her spot for a few moments, before she began pounding her gloved fist against the door, before flinging her helmet away to use her other fist, ignoring the loud clank as she proceeded to punch away at the defenceless piece of wood.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shitshitshitshit SHIIIIIIT!" she screamed out, after delivering one final punch, before collapsing on her knees and slamming her forehead hard against the door, as tears escaped her grey eyes.

Hearing whimpering beside her, and the gentle nuzzling on her arm, Lya turned and immediately grabbed onto the neck of her Direwolf, and began to cry into her soft fur. The two stayed like that until Lya fell asleep, with Daena laying down with her, providing the distraught girl with warmth and comfort. They were soon joined by two small winged figures as they scampered over and snuggled into her seeking her warmth, but also assuring her she wasn't alone.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: Yup. What's up everyone! Behold my second attempt at a GoT fic on this site. As you all probably know by now, Season 8...well, let's be honest: it was just full of crap. I mean come on I know it's Game of Thrones for a reason, but SERIOUSLY! That is the worst way to end a series if I had ever saw one.**_

_**And sorry George RR Martin, I know you hate fanfiction, but that is the reason why it exists. Fans who don't like the end, have to make their own endings for a reason. Though, here's hoping the ending to your book series is better. The books' endings were better than the shows anyway.**_

_**Anyway, please leave a review, fav, or follow, and until next time ladies and gents!**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Parentless Child

_**Patriot-112: Yo! And here's a new chapter of the Snow Dragon. How will our little dragonwolf's past affect the Game of Thrones? Well, let's find out.**_

_**P.S. Warning: BIG Flashback scene!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_**A Parentless Child, Pt.I**_

* * *

The great black and red form of Drogon flew through the skies, as his rider looked down at the ground below her. Her eyes scanning desperately for any sign of a small army.

While doing so, her mind went back to that night. The night where she learned of her future. Her lover's future.

But most importantly... the future of their child.

* * *

_**Winterfell**_

_**One Week ago**_

* * *

"But how...?," Daenerys said, as she, with the help of Missandei and Jon, sat back in the chair, "...just...how?"

"Regardless of the how, Your Grace," Bran stated, "You will bear a child...in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you and Jon had conceived Lyannys already,"

Both Jon and Daenerys actually flushed at that statement, while everyone either looked at him in scandalous shock, like Sansa and Missandei, or in exasperation, like Arya and Tyrion.

"Bran!" Sansa chastised, not liking this situation at all, "This is serious!"

"I am being serious," the surviving son of Ned Stark said bluntly.

"How can we tell you're joking or not, when you talk like that!?" Arya questioned, sighing irritably as she massaged her temples.

"Enough!" Jon ordered his siblings to stop bickering, "Bran...are you certain, are you absolutely positive that Dany is undoubtedly with child? ...My child... and that it's...Lyannys?"

Jon, scolding himself for being unmindful of saying Daenerys' nickname in front of everyone, actually managed to catch a glimmer of grief in his younger brother's eyes before he spoke.

"Yes Jon, Lyannys is your child," he clarified, and Jon began taking deep breaths in order to calm himself down, and looking on the verge of failing. Daenerys was in the same situation, as she placed her hand on her stomach, right above her womb. Tears of happiness, worry, and confusion glistened in her eyes, with Missandei doing her best to help her.

"If you both want to know, I can show you," The Three Eyed Raven spoke out, making them look at him, "But I must warn you, it could change how you see each other and possibly make Lyannys' journey back here be in vain."

The last of the Targaryens both felt a chill down their spines at those words. But, remembering the face of their possible daughter, and the reaction she had shown made them more than concerned and wanting to know just what had happened to her. And if Bran can give them answers, then the risk is worth it.

They each gave a nod, and Bran actually sighed.

"Very well," he said, "But we have to do it in the Godswood. My powers are stronger when I'm near a weirwood tree."

Jon nodded as he stood up.

"Then let's not waste anymore time,"

* * *

Everyone was back at the Godswood. All dressed for the winter cold, as Bran stood in front of the white faced carved tree while Jon and Daenerys stood behind him. The two of them were filled with trepidation at what Bran was about to show them.

"So, how does this work?," The last Targaryen true blood said, with slight hesitation.

"All that you and Jon need to do is grab onto my shoulders, and I will do the rest," Bran answered, and the two looked at each for a moment, entering into a silent conversation before Jon nodded and he placed his hand on his brother's left shoulder, while Daenerys followed soon after and placed her own on his right.

Feeling both hands on his shoulder, Bran then raised his own hand before placing it on the tree's face. His eyes then rolled back, followed by Jon's and the Queen's as they each gasped.

* * *

Jon released a gasp of air he didn't know he was holding, before he began frantically looking all around him, but then the familiar touch of Daenerys' hand on his shoulder managed to calm him as he looked into her violet eyes.

"D...Dany?" he said, before looking around, and he blinked in confusion at seeing they were back at Dragonstone, but on one of the smaller rocky islets close to the main island. "Dragonstone? But...how are we...?"

"We are at a moment in Lyannys' past, Jon. Before she was born"

His eyes blinked at the emotional tone he remembered his younger sibling had before his fall and turned, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of a standing Bran, looking at him with an actual genuine happy smile on his face. The Warden and former King of the North was about to open his mouth and ask how he was standing up but Bran just held up his hand.

"In this world, I can walk...also, sorry about the emotionless facade outside, I'm mostly focused on looking at past and...somewhat fuzzy future events and warging, that I'm not aware I'm not completely back in my body," Bran said, a bit sheepishly as he looked at him, before turning to Daenerys with, surprisingly, a friendly smile, instead of the cold blunt expression he showed her, "And I apologize, Your Grace...for the bluntness I showed you when you first arrived when I told you about Viserion. At times... I can't even control what or how I say at times, or that it's even me,"

Dany was surprised at the level of empathy that this version of her lover's brother had shown her, and was even greatly concerned at the thought of the Bran who was speaking to them outside, could also not be him. Jon, though worried, was just glad to actually see his little brother/cousin smiling a genuine smile again.

"It's nice to see the Bran I know and remember," he commented, before he walked and gave him an embrace which the final son of Ned Stark returned, before he had to break it up.

While watching the exchange, the future ruler of Westeros felt a touch of envy at the sibling bond between the two. True she once had that bond with Viserys, but the brother she once knew severed it by becoming the abusive cruel fiend that he became in his final years. However, she couldn't fault Jon for it, but still...

"I'm glad to see your happy," he said, before his face turned serious, "But right now, you need to watch what is about to happen. The events you are about to see coincide with Lyannys, before her birth, and were instrumental in her upbringing,"

Jon nodded, before they heard the sound of familiar roars. Both he and Daenerys both followed the source, and they saw both Drogon and Rhaegal flying over them and eventually over Dragonstone itself before circling back...but what surprised them was the fact that they saw the latter with the said Queen on his back.

However...

Both watched in horror as Rhaegal is pierced by a spear sized scorpion bolt in his chest, until two more, one clipped his wing, and the final one in his neck, which was the one that finished him off.

"RHAEGAL!" Daenerys screamed, her violet eyes wide in absolute dread and horror as she watched blood escape out her child's mouth, along with the terrifying death rattle, as he plummeted toward the sea.

"NO!" Jon yelled as he watched the dragon he rode in the Battle for the Dawn, named after his father, crash into the ocean, right next to the Targaryen ships.

The Dragon Queen, could only look in shock at the spot where Rhaegal had crashed, tears escaping her eyes.

"No...No my child," she whispered as she collapsed to her knees, which was quickly noticed by Jon, before he knelt beside her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as his eyes turned to look back at where the green scaled dragon had crashed. But then his attention was caught by the sounds of screaming men and the splintering of wood, and he looked toward the ships themselves as more scorpion bolts began to hit the ships in rapid succession.

He followed the path of where they came from, and spotted the familiar black sails of Euron Greyjoy's ships, six of them armed with deck mounted scorpions as they mercilessly attacked the Targaryen ships. His eyes narrowed in anger at the Ironborn pirates' relentless slaughter.

"I'm afraid this isn't all that will possibly happen," said, and before either lover could ask what he meant, the scenery changed. This time they were in front of the gates of King's Landing.

However, it was who on top of the gates that caused the Queen's blood to run cold, as she saw her trusted aide, and surrogate sister to a degree, Missandei, standing there, her hands shackled. Behind her stood Cersei, along with the monster of a man, Gregor Clegane.

They watched as Cersei whispered something in the Naath native's ear, before stepping back as the brother of the Hound drew his great sword, just before the former slave girl said one final word for all to hear.

"_Dracarys!_"

With that said, and with one swing...Missandei's head was removed from her shoulders, and her body fell from the walls.

Daenerys froze as she watched another of her closest advisors die right in front of her. Her eyes wide in horror, as she could only stare at Missandei's now headless corpse, laying in the sand as it soaked up the blood.

Jon, meanwhile, looked back at the top of the battlements and glared at the one woman he hated most with a passion. That damn smirk on the Lannister sister's face was making his wolf's blood growl in anger, along with his sleeping dragon blood. However, he noticed that Cersei was smirking at somebody else, and thus turned to look behind him, and he saw a contingent of the Unsullied, along with Daenerys. However, it was the look on the Dragon Queen's face that set him on edge.

The look in her eyes, the same violet eyes that were so full of warmth and compassion, were now being filled with an emotion he had seen once before in Ygritte's eyes...sorrow, and rage. But he noticed that the emotions were ten times worse than that of his late Free Folk lover. And it scared him to no end.

The scene then changed again, this time they were in the Painted Table room, and sitting next to the fireplace was Daenerys herself, looking terrible and anguished, as she inspected a leather collar, that the Queen recognized that it was the signature leather collar that Missandei wore during her time as a slave. Standing across from her was Grey Worm, his face stoic, but his eyes revealing to both of them that he was in mourning. They continued to observe as Dany's future self speak.

"She brought this with her when we crossed the Narrow Sea...," the other Daenerys entailed, "...it was her only possession."

They watched as she handed the piece of leather to the Unsullied Commander, who took it and inspected the said item...before throwing it into the hearth. All of them watched as the flames burned the collar to nothing.

A moment later, the sound of footsteps were heard, and Grey Worm turned and assumed a guarded stance. Jon looked, and he blinked at seeing himself entering. He also note of the Commander's distrusting frown on his face, and he felt in his gut that what happened to Missandei, must pertain to him.

Daenerys also watched how the commander of her Unsullied reacted to Jon's entrance, and felt a pit in her stomach on what it could be that has her most trusted general very distrustful of her lover/nephew. She didn't have to wait long as she listened to her counterpart speak.

"_It's all right, Torgo Nudho_," She said in Valyrian, which only Daenerys understood, "_Let me speak with him_,"

The Unsullied looked reluctant to leave, but did so nonetheless, and left the chamber with Jon and Daenerys alone, while giving a warning glare at the former King in the North. After he left, Jon proceeded to walk toward his queen and lover, only to stop a few feet away by the look she gave him. It was quiet for a short time, before Daenerys broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What did I say would happen if you told your sister?," she said, making Jon blink before his eyes widened in realization. He planned to tell his sisters, but he was sure to make them swear in front of the Old Gods not to tell anyone. Arya he knew he could trust...since despite what she went through, her love for Jon was still strong...So that left...

'_Sansa...what have you done!?_'

His counterpart quickly answered her.

"I don't want it, and that's what I told him,"

"She betrayed your trust," Dany stated, "She killed Varys just as much as I did,"

The Queen's eyes widen in alarm at this, as well as Jon's before he turned to his brother, who gave a tired sigh.

"Varys attempted to betray Daenerys, and place you on the Iron Throne, despite your objections. He planned to send messages with the information of your true heritage to all the Lords of Westeros..." Bran explained, before hesitating with the rest of the information, "...while also planning to poison her with Basilisk's Blood, a very potent and dangerous poison in which the victim is driven into a savage insanity and use it as an excuse to have her deposed."

Jon's hands tightened in anger, as he thought of running through the Eunuch spymaster with Longclaw. And he was not the only one with thoughts of killing the Spider, and Daenerys made it a note to keep her promise to have Varys executed.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Dany's counterpart continued.

"This is a victory for her. Now she knows what happens when people know the truth about you." Jon and Daenerys both watched as tears began to glisten in her eyes, "The people of Westeros love you, rather than me. I don't have love here...I only have fear,"

Both Targaryens could only look at the once confident woman, who they can see is delving deeper and deeper into despair...and apparent madness.

They watched as the conversation continued, as Daenerys asked Jon if that was all she was to him, and kissed Jon, only for the latter to suddenly stop and reject her. This action actually caused Dany to wince in agony at yet another possible rejection from Jon, while the said Warden could only look on helplessly.

What they heard next from the future Daenerys, made a dark chill run through their blood.

"Then let it be fear."

Before anyone could comment, the scene before them changed again. This time, from the view of the Red Keep itself...and it was absolute chaos as they saw Drogon again, as he breathed continuous streams of dragonfire onto the city built by House Targaryen, over three centuries ago. And riding on his back was Daenerys herself.

Jon and Dany could only look in absolute shock and horror, especially as they looked out and saw the City burning, along with the occasional explosion of the green flames of Wildfyre.

Jon was especially affected as he watched the entire capital city of Westeros burn to ashes.

"No...No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!" he said frantically, praying that this will not, or rather did not happen.

"I'm sorry Jon," Bran said, "...but it tragically did happen...and it isn't even the end, yet...,"

Both Last Targaryens looked at the Greenseer, both of them with faces stricken with horror, more so for Daenerys, since this IS her future.

"How can it be worse than _this_!?" She said as she waved out to the pointless destruction, "I'm seeing myself going against _everything_ I've ever done in Essos! I'm burning innocent people alive! I've become my father!"

Bran only looked at the Silver Queen, and both her and Jon took note of the tears running down his face.

"Because...the next vision I will show you, would truly put your love to the test," he said, and both lovers felt a pit within their stomachs at those foreboding words.

Then the scene changed again, and Daenerys recognized it as the throne room, with Jon realizing it later, due to seeing the said infamous Iron Chair itself, surprisingly undamaged from the flames. Though, the most concerning and very foreboding thing they noticed about the said room...half of it was gone. The tall pillars, now either blackened or collapsed, as the mixed cloud/smoke filled sky was revealed to them all. Ashes and snow fell down all around them, as Dany remembered her vision during her time in the House of the Undying.

Only, seeing the greater damage, this was worse than what she saw then. Their thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, and they turned and in came the Dragon Queen herself as she walked into the room, clad in a dark dragon-scale style dress, with her signature dragon chain and red cape over her shoulder.

They watched as she walked through the rubble-strewn room as she made her way to the Iron Throne. When she finally arrived they watched as she slowly reached her hand out to begin caressing one of the sword handles of the throne, and a smile of victory appeared on her face.

But to Dany, she could clearly see that it was tinged with a well hidden but apparent madness.

'_No...not like this...,_' she thought to herself, '_This isn't...this isn't how it was supposed to be!'_

While her thoughts were in turmoil. Jon just watched, as his lover/aunt's counterpart before him while caressing the damn abomination in front of her, made him feel his blood burn. He was livid, not at Daenerys, but at the damn Iron Chair that everyone seemed to crave like vultures to a fresh corpse.

His thoughts, as well as Dany's were interrupted when another set of steps were heard behind them and they turned, and it was Jon's future self as he walked in the now atrium of the Red Keep. As they looked at him, they could see the anguish, frustration, and...reluctance on his face as he approached the now 'Mad Queen' who turned as she heard come in, giving a smile before turning back to the throne.

"When I was a girl, my brother told me that it was made from a thousand swords of Aegon's fallen enemies." She spoke suddenly, making the present Daenerys blink at that, remembering being told that by her now late brother...before the madness fully consumed him. She shook her head to will away the memories as she and Jon continued to watch their counterparts, while her own future-self continued, "What do a thousand swords look like in the mind of a girl who couldn't yet count to twenty? I'd imagine a mountain of swords too high to climb. So many fallen enemies you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet."

The moment she finished that sentence, the vision of Jon spoke up, his tone tired, but holding a disapproving edge.

"I saw them executing Lannister prisoners in the street," he said, "They said they were acting on _your_ orders,"

Dany fought the wince that threatened to come out at the tone that the man she loved used. But as she looked at the other Daenerys, she saw she just stood there, still as a statue.

"It was necessary," she stated, her voice holding no amount of sympathy.

"Necessary?" Jon said incredulously, "Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children. Little children, _BURNED_!"

This time Dany actually winced, eyes glistening as she fought to keep herself standing, which thankfully, her Jon saw as he moved over and immediately grasped her shoulders to keep her up right.

"Children...I...I killed children...," she whispered softly.

However it was not over yet, as her future self answered him, her voice sounding like a parent trying to talk to a child.

"I tried to make peace with Cersei," she said, tone flat. "She used their innocence as a weapon against me. She thought it will cripple me,"

Jon looked at his counterpart, watching his reaction, as the horror etched itself evermore in his face.

"And Tyrion?" he said, and it was a moment before she answered.

"He conspired behind my back with my enemies." she said, "How would you have treated people who have done the same to you? Even if it broke your heart."

Jon winced, as he placed a hand on his chest where the five reminders of Alliser Thorne and his cohorts' betrayal still lay. One of them being the boy he had saved and had taken as his squire.

The two continued to watch as Jon was conflicted on what to say to that, before he looked to the ground.

"Forgive him...,"

"I can't," the vision of the Targaryen queen said with a simple shake of her head.

"You can," Vision Jon stressed, "You can forgive them all, make them see that they made a mistake. Make them understand,"

They watched as Vision Dany was quiet, before Vision Jon spoke in a pleading tone.

"Oh please, Dany,"

It was quiet as they waited for the Vision Daenerys' answer...and it was the one that both didn't want to hear.

"We can't hide behind small mercies. The world we need, won't be built by men loyal to the world we have," she said, which Vision Jon retorted to his facial expression turning more desperate.

"The world we need is a world of mercy, it has to be,"

"And it will be," Vision Daenerys assured, as she walked toward him, "It's... not easy to see something that's never been before. A Good world,"

Jon looked at her, eyes glistening before he asked her.

"How'd you know?" he said, "How do you know it will be good,"

"Because I know what is good," Vision Dany answered, her voice sounding more deluded, which made the actual Dany's skin crawl in discomfort. "And so do you,"

"No, I don't," the vision of Jon whispered out, which Dany watched as her counterpart grabbed onto his shoulder. Seeing the love in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"But you do. You do, you've always known," she said in a comforting voice.

"What about everyone else?" he said, his tone sounding hopeful, "All the other people who know what's good?"

They watched as they waited for her answer, and sadly it was not the one they wanted to hear.

"They don't get to choose,"

That one sentence finally caused the actual Dany to finally scream out, which caused the vision to freeze in place.

"THIS IS NOT _ME_! HOW COULD THIS BE ME!?" she then looked at Bran, "I have been merciful! I gave water to crucified slaves in Astapor! I freed the Unsullied! I ended the Slave Trade in the Bay of Dragons for good! I've done...I...I've done..."

Daenerys then thought back to that day...when she burned the Lord of Hornhill, Randyll Tarly, along with his son when they didn't bend the knee. She remembered the feeling she felt when she ordered Drogon to burn them to ashes...satisfaction.

She felt herself become numb at that, as self doubt began to crawl in.

"You have done many good things Daenerys. Much more than your father...but, unfortunately, despite this, you still have the madness within you," he said, causing both to freeze at his words, "It was always inside, but you managed to never let it fully out, until you felt lost."

He then looked at Jon, "Until you forsook each other," he said, and the former King in North remembered Lyannys' words to him. But before he could ask, the vision resumed.

"Be with me," Vision Dany said as she brought one of his hands to caress her face, "Build the new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning since you were a small boy with a bastard's name. And I was a little girl who couldn't count to twenty. We do it, together. We break the wheel, together."

Both the actual Jon and Dany watched as they saw the love they have for each other beginning to make it's reappearance, and began to feel hopeful that Bran was wrong. But...they still remembered Lyannys' words, and Bran's reminder of them, as they felt a sense of foreboding in their hearts.

"You are my Queen," vision Jon said, his face showing how much he truly loved her, "Now...and always."

And with that piece spoken, the two entered into a passionate kiss. The observers watching on as Dany and Jon watched their future selves' embrace.

But then, Jon caught movement on his vision self's right side, before his eyes widen in horror as he saw himself drawing his dagger.

'_No...No don't. Please no!_'

Dany feeling Jon tense, looked at him and saw his expression, before her own eyes widened and looked back at the exchange before she saw what he saw. Tears then formed in her eyes at what was possibly about to happen next.

Before either could scream out, it was already done as the dagger was drawn...and was stabbed into Daenerys' chest.

Right into her heart.

Jon collapsed to his knees, unable to utter a sound as he watched himself do an unspeakable act. Seeing him do what was done to him, made him feel he was experiencing that night all over again, when Ollie stabbed him. Only this was a hundred times worse. With Dany, she covered her hands with her mouth to stifle a gasp from escaping at what she had just witnessed: Her death at the hands of the man she loved.

Now they understood what Lyannys meant.

They continued to watch as the Vision of Jon cradled the Dragon Queen in his arms, as she looked at him with an expression mixed with shock, grief, betrayal...and somehow, love. Soon, the violet eyes glossed over, as blood leaked from her nose and mouth, before she stopped breathing altogether and her eyes closed.

The sounds of his vision self's sobs tore at Jon's heart, watching as he became three things that his father and himself despise: An Queenslayer, an Oathbreaker, and Kinslayer. However, his heart finally shattered when he realized something else... he had also become a Childslayer.

"None of you knew," Bran said, just as they heard the sounds of Drogon's roars and the beats of his wings as he flew up to the destroyed throne room. "You didn't know that you conceived Lya, due to all that was happening."

They watched as the vision of Jon placed the body of the now dead queen on the ground, allowing Drogon to move and begin prodding her, trying to coax her to wake up. When he failed, the dragon snarled before he unleashed a terrible mournful shriek into the sky, before they saw the familiar glow of fire in his maw. But instead of aiming it at Jon, he instead aimed it at the Iron Throne.

In a spectacular show of the powerful flames, the ugly iron chair was melted into nothing, leaving only a blackened scorch mark on the floor where it once stood.

When Drogon finally destroyed the damned cursed chair, the dragon proceeded to carefully pick the corpse of the Dragon queen with his foot before turning and flying away from the Red Keep. Toward the east.

The two were quiet before the vision changed yet again, this time in a desert plain. None of them said a word as they tried to digest what they had just witnessed. While one thought entered their minds.

'_How_?'

If Dany died then how was Lyannys still alive, let alone born? It didn't make any sense.

"I know you're thinking on how she could possibly be alive," Bran said making the two Targaryens turn to him. "And you'll have your answer, right now,"

They heard the sound of Drogon's mournful roaring as the beast arrived before them, circling for a moment before landing. The dragon placed the unmoving body of his mother on the ground before he moved and laid his head next to her, releasing a grieving trill that caused both Dany and Jon's heart to break, the former for the grief that her dragon child was going through, and the latter, knowing it was his fault.

However, a voice spoke up which drew their attention.

"You have done well in safely bringing back our queen, child,"

The one who spoke, was a woman, wearing flowing red robes, and a Asshai'i necklace. Her features being dark auburn hair, pale skin, and light grey eyes. Jon's eyes blinked as he recognized the attire being that of the Red Priestesses of the Lord of Light, that same order that brought him back. Dany, though familiar with the Red Worshippers of said god, was actually looking at the woman, as familiarity entered her eyes.

"I...I know her...," she said, "...She...she and her fellow priests and priestesses were at Meereen when the Sons of the Harpy were causing me and the city grief. They helped brought order and calmed the citizens."

They watched as the Red Priestess approached the dragon and the slain queen, in which the former reacted accordingly at the sight of the stranger coming toward them as he immediately stood over his mother's body and gave the woman a snarl. The woman only gave a smile, one that Jon remembered from Melisandre, which still unnerved him even after the woman's death.

"Now now, my dear Drogon," the Priestess said, "I'm only here to bring back your mother from the darkness that she was prematurely thrown into."

Jon winced, the memory of him killing Dany still fresh in his mind, while the said Future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms looked at her nephew and lover, her eyes still glistening with tears at what will be their future. Though she knew that the pain of his possible betrayal hurt, it was the fact that she burned many innocents alive to get what she desired that possibly drove him into doing the deed. And seeing the devastated look on his face, she saw that he was not proud of it, which he shared with his vision self.

If anything, she would most definitely kill herself before she ever became that monster.

Their thoughts were interrupted as the Priestess continued walking toward the dragon, who though reluctantly and still growling, moved away from over his mother while keeping his eyes on the strange woman. The Priestess walked toward the body, before kneeling beside her and placing a gentle hand on her head and caressed the braided silver blond threads. A solemn expression crossed the visitor's face before she gave a sigh, before moving her free hand over the stomach area, where a slight swell could be seen.

Jon snapped his eyes shut, as choked sobs left.

"Bran...please stop!" He wailed, "Anymore of this and I will finish what Thorne and his band of whoresons did to me at the Wall!"

Daenerys agreed with this, not wanting to see it anymore.

But Bran shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jon but you have to see it." he said, "For she is not alone."

"This could've been prevented, you damn witch!" they heard an angry male voice growl out, causing the two Targaryens to blink in confusion and look up just in time to see the newcomer that arrived, which set the vision of Drogon on edge again, as he snarled, but the new visitor seemed to pay no mind.

The said individual was a man who appeared to be just entering into his early fifties, if the graying dark hair was any indication, glaring purple eyes, unlike those of Targaryen blood, with his skin being a light olive tone, identifying him as a Dornishmen of the Torrentine, while standing near six feet in height. But what surprised was the armor he was wearing, being like that of the Kingsguard, only it looked less elaborate, with the only decoration being the sigil of House Targaryen on the front of the breastplate, while a dark cloak was draped over his shoulders.

Their observations of the man were cut short as he continued.

"You should've let me gone back to Westeros! I could've prevented this!" He snapped as he motioned to the dead girl, "...And now I failed him..._again_! I couldn't protect his children when the Lannisters sacked King's Landing, I couldn't prevent Lady Lyanna's apparent death, I wasn't there to help his son as he was treated like a bastard thanks to that fool Eddard Stark's wife, and now...I failed to help his sister, too,"

Both Jon and Daenerys both looked at the man, who clearly must've known Rhaegar, since he spoke the name of Jon's mother. Questions buzzing around in their heads of who this could be.

"And if you had Ser Arthur, you would've put both of them in jeopardy," the Priestess said, making Jon's eyes widen in recognition at the name.

"Wait...did she say...?" he began to whisper, only for Bran to quickly answer him.

"Yes, Jon," the New Three Eyed Raven said, "That is Ser Arthur Dayne. The Sword of the Morning,"

Before either Jon and Dany could speak, the Dornish knight beat them to it.

"I COULD'VE SAVED THEM! And now it's too late!" the now identified, and ALIVE, Ser Arthur Dayne, normally known for his coolness and level head, actually yelled in anguish and frustration, "Rhaegar's son was manipulated into becoming a kinslayer, queenslayer, and oathbreaker all at once! And from what you showed in the flames, he's now banished to the wall, a member of an Order that no longer serves any real purpose and who betrayed him in the past! And now the rule of Westeros is left in the hands of the ones who let it all happen and did nothing to prevent it! That manipulative Tully bitch of a Stark who now rules as Queen in the North, that Dwarf fool of a Lannister, and my least favorite, that Three Eyed Cripple of a Usurper,"

Jon and Dany looked at Bran as he actually looked away ashamed. Jon feeling a sense of betrayal even worse than when Alliser's mutiny killed him. Dany, although not new to betrayal, couldn't help the anger that boiled within her.

"All is not lost, Ser Arthur," the Red Priestess said, confidence in her tone, while Arthur gave the woman a glare.

"Oh? And how is that so, Kinvara?" he asked sarcastically, "You plan in bringing Daenerys back from the dead, with the help of your God? In case you've forgotten, she was _stabbed in the heart_ by the last of her family, who is also the man _she loved_! Do you really think she'll just forget it all and forgive him?"

"It isn't just her the Lord wants to bring back," Kinvara retorted as she placed her hand on the vision Dany's abdomen, "Our true last hope, was thankfully conceived before the fools ruined everything."

They watched as Arthur's widen in shock.

"Wait...are you saying that she's-," he said, before being cut off.

"Yes, Ser Arthur," Kinvara stated before a solemn look marred her features, "However, she will have to suffer many hardships, like her grandmother before her,"

Dany actually winced at the stories of what her mother, Queen Rhaella, had endured at the hands of her father, the Mad King.

Ser Arthur's face actually paled a bit, as old memories entered his mind before he shook them away.

"No...I won't let that happen again," he softly swore, "I'll be damned to the Seven Hells before I allow her to suffer what Queen Rhaella suffered!"

Kinvara turned to the Knight, as that damnable smirk appeared on her face.

"So are you willing to do anything for the child, Ser?" she asked, "To protect her? Train her? And when the time comes, reveal the truth as to why her mother treats her as if she were a plague, and why she has no father?"

The last question hit Jon and Daenerys hard, the latter openly sobbing at what could possibly happen, and finally reveal the answers she now didn't want to know. But now, she had no choice but to witness it.

"...Yes," Ser Arthur said, conviction strong in his tone, "Gods give me strength yes."

The Red Priestess' smirk seemed to get bigger as a glint could be seen in her eyes.

"Good...then we can begin,"

With that said, the vision ended and the scene changed to a familiar city, from the viewpoint of a familiar balcony, that Daenerys knew all too well.

"...Meereen...," she gasped.

Their observations of the city were cut short by screams behind them, causing them to turn and run inside. Soon, they came to the sight of a woman who should be dead, screaming in agony, her belly greatly swelled showing her advanced pregnancy as midwives rushed to help her give birth to the child.

"Is...is this...?" Jon asked Bran, in which the Three Eyed Raven nodded.

"Yes...this is the day Lyannys was born, after she and Daenerys were revived by the Red Priestess," he said, while the two only observed, as the vision of the future Daenerys struggled to give birth to her child. Said queen gulped as she looked on at her future self. Though she longed for the day of having a child again, she was not eager to feel the pain that came with it.

"How...how was I in labor?" she asked Bran.

"Precisely? Almost a full day," Bran answered and Dany turned pale at that. She could barely remember when she went into labor when she was pregnant with Rhaego. Of course, she was unconscious at the time, which thankfully she didn't have to endure. Though it didn't lessen the pain she felt when she lost her son.

Jon looked at his aunt/lover, both concern and sadness on his face, while the memory of the fact that he will kill her was still fresh in his mind.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, as they continued watching, as the future Daenerys continued to scream in pain, as the Dothraki midwives rushed to make it more bearable for her. Speaking comforting words in their native tongue, as they encouraged to give one final push.

And with one final scream, the familiar wails of an infant were, a sound that was music to both Dany and Jon's ears, as the former shed tears of joy. The voice of the little thing now held in the arms of the Dothraki midwife was strong. They watched as the said woman looked at the child with a smile on her face, before turning her gaze to the woman on the bed, but then her expression to that of fear as she flinched.

The two followed her gaze, and their hearts dropped as they saw the expression on the vision Daenerys' face, as she panted in exhaustion from giving birth. Her eyes were narrowed and cold, and her face hard as stone.

The Dothraki midwife gulped as she instinctively brought the child closer to her, fearing for the little one's life.

"K...Khaleesi...i-it's...it's a girl...a beautiful and healthy girl...," the woman said, and winced as the Queen's face formed a scowl, which even frightened Daenerys.

"Did I query for it's gender?" she growled, something that shocked the actual Dany, "Get it out of my sight, I don't care where it goes. That thing is no child of mine."

It. Thing. No child of hers

Those three words caused something to stir in Daenerys, a burning sensation in her heart which slowly grew until it became a roaring inferno. The Silver Queen's eyes turned murderous as she glanced at her future counterpart who had dared called her beautiful child, a thing.

Jon was even more horrified, unable to comprehend how this could still be the same Daenerys that he fell in love with. Whom he admired, and pledged himself to her. And it was then he remembered how this came to be...all because of him.

The Midwife, though wanting to protest, didn't out of fear, before suddenly the infant in her arms began crying. Which seemed to aggravate the vision Daenerys even more as her glare became more menacing.

"GET IT OUT! BEFORE I HAVE IT THROWN OFF THE PYRAMID!" she screeched, and the poor nursemaid did so, as she immediately left the room. The actual Dany looked on, pure fear on her face as she watched her daughter be taken away, while still wailing. Her heart breaking at the sound of her child calling desperately for her.

"No...No stop." she whispered sorrowfully as she watched, before trying to move to stop the midwife, "No, don't take her away! Please stop!"

She got in the midwife's path, but was shocked as the Dothraki passed right through her, leaving her shocked. She immediately recovered just as the door was opened by an Unsullied Guard, and then reached out her hand desperately.

"BRING HER BACK!" she screamed out, just as the door was closed.

Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably as she watched Lyannys be taken away, before she collapsed to the floor. Jon immediately was by her side as she began to uncontrollably. He didn't dare try to touch her, and didn't dare say anything to her, knowing that this was entirely his fault. He then looked to Bran, who was actually shedding tears.

"I'm sorry Jon," he said sadly, "If only I had told you sooner, none of this would've happened,"

Jon didn't say anything at first, but he had to know.

"Did...did Ser Arthur find her, like he promised?," he asked, and at the nod, asked another, "And did he raise her?"

Again Bran nodded.

"Yes, and he raised and trained her as if she was his own," he said, which Jon to flinch in pain and agony.

"And where in the Seven Hell's was I?" he queried rhetorically, "Banished beyond the Wall as the member of a now purposeless order of outcasts that no one wants! All because I was stupid and easily manipulated, by a woman whom I loved as my sister, and a Dwarf of a Lannister whom I respected for giving me advice that helped me during my time at the wall! Above all, I was being a careless prick ignoring the signs that Dany needed me, and made her feel miserable! And to top it all off, I MURDERED HER!"

As he finished his rant tears ran down his eyes. Daenerys didn't say anything but listened to what Jon said, including his next heart wrenching sentence.

"I don't deserve to be a father,"

Bran looked at his brother before speaking again.

"I'll show you the rest of her history later," he said, "We can't stay here for too long, or you will never return to your bodies. And we still need to look for her."

Jon didn't say anything else, but nodded all the same, as Bran walked over and placed his hands on their shoulders.

* * *

The two were broken out of the vision they were in, with Jon gasping, and trying in vain to hold back the tears and sobs that threatened to leave his eyes and throat. He then started moving away from everyone, ignoring the calls of his sisters/cousins, and not willing to bear to look at Daenerys' look of betrayal and scorn, as he walked toward one of the many oak trees in the sanctuary, before collapsing right in front of it. Slowly, he raised his hands, before getting a good grasp of the trunk...

...and proceeding to beat his head against it for the cataclysmic mistakes he would make.

'Stupid! Fucking! FOOL!' he thought angrily with each hit against the tree, while grunting in anguish and self-loathing at what his future actions, or lack of them, would do to not only the woman he loved...but to his own daughter.

Unable to stop Sansa from constantly undermining him, until it got to the point of her actually betraying him.

Unable to convince the Northern Lords, let alone Westeros, in respecting the Dragon Queen, even after all the sacrifices she made for their ungrateful arses.

Unable to keep his mouth shut about the truth of his heritage.

Manipulated by Tyrion, using his own honor against him, into becoming not only a Queenslayer, but a Kinslayer, Oathbreaker, and finally Childslayer just to boot.

But most important of all...failing to give what Dany truly wanted...love and comfort. Especially when she needed him the most, after losing many of the people she loved and cared about. Thus enabling the madness to take over and made her into what she intended to prevent herself from becoming...her father.

And then later on...after he had killed her, and she was revived by the Red Priests and became the cold hard woman he saw in Bran's vision. And thus...when after Lyannys was born, she was immediately cast away for HIS mistakes, a fate he would not wish on anyone, except for those who rightfully deserved it. But certainly and least of all, not his own child.

Blood began to leak from the hairline and down his brow, but he didn't care as he kept beating his head against the tree, hoping that he will kill himself, and spare Daenerys and Lyannys the fate he had seen. But, unfortunately for him, that wasn't to be as he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around his chest and pulled him against the familiar body they were attached to, as they both collapsed onto the snowy ground.

He tried to fight them off, but the grip on him was strong, and the grief he felt, along with bashing his head against the tree, had left him dizzy and unable to remove them. After a few moments of futility, Jon just gave up as he let the one who he knew was Daenerys hold onto him, as he began to actually sob.

"Shhh, shhh... just calm down... please," he heard her whisper, her own voice tinged with sorrow at what they learned what would be their future.

Jon didn't bear to open his eyes, unworthy to look at his Queen, the woman he loved and who loved him back...only for him to betray her when she was at her most vulnerable.

"You're hurt," he heard her say in worry, as she placed a hand on his head. He flinched away.

"I deserve _worse_!" he sobbed out, "Melisandre's God made a mistake in bringing me back! I deserve to die and my soul burning in the Seven Hells for all eternity!"

"No you don't!" Dany said in anguish, "Don't you ever dare say to me that again!"

He felt his aunt by blood place an arm around his shoulder as she pulled him closer to her.

"That wasn't us...," she whispered softly, "...that won't happen to us...we've been warned what will happen...thanks to her,"

Jon only bowed his head as Lyannys' once would've been childlike innocent grey eyes and silver blonde hair entered his mind once again. Unlike the hardened steel he had seen in them last night.

"But still...I...I failed you...I-I...I killed you...," Jon managed to croak out. "...both of you!"

Her grip tightened as she placed her face into the crook of his neck, as tears escaped from her violet eyes.

"...I know..." she rasped in response, "...but I did something worse...I betrayed our little girl...I...I left her all alone,"

As she said this, her hand tightened more, as she released her own choked sob. She didn't care about the mantra of 'Dragon's don't cry' at the moment, for these cries were for the child yet to be born, whose life ended before it began, only to be revived and rejected like a stray dog.

"What kind of a mother...treats her own child like that?" She asked, more to herself than Jon, "Disowning her and pretending that she doesn't even exist? Threatening to kill her for making no mistake, whatsoever! No child deserves that cruel creature for a parent! That's not the mother I want to be! That's not me! ...it's not me...,"

The Mother of Dragons had finally broken down as she continued to cry into Jon's shoulder, while said former King in the North didn't say anything, as he just let Daenerys hold him, while grasping one of her hands with his own, his blood continuing to drip down his face. The two remained there on the ground, sharing their sorrows, while everyone just looked on, all of them deeply concerned on what Bran could've possibly shown them.

* * *

Dany shook her head of the memories of that night, and continued on with her task of finding any sign of Lyannys and her warband. One out of five of them she intends to capture and take back to Winterfell in order to find out where in the North she is.

After Bran had finished showing them the first half of their child's past, he told them of warging into a raven and following after Lyannys after she escaped Winterfell on her dragon. And after staying a good distance behind her, he found where she and her band of 500 riders were hiding...the abandoned Bolton Fortress, the Dreadfort.

But by the time they got there, after a delay in treating Jon's self-inflicted injuries, they were already gone. And thus the search was on for the White Dragon Rider and her 'Children of Westeros'. Jon immediately had ravens sent all over the North, most of them in the southern portion of the Kingdom, specifically in the Neck, telling the lords there to keep a sharp eye out for both the Warband and the White Dragon.

Along with this, Daenerys and Jon sent out whatever search parties they had, the former using her surviving Dothraki, and the latter, all the hunters and mountain clansmen that were still alive after the White Walker invasion. The queen also took part in the search, riding on Drogon's back, despite Jon's objections.

She had no intention of leaving Lyannys to her fate...unlike the one who would be her Mad future self.

'_I won't let myself become that..._monster!' she growled mentally, '_I won't abandon her. I will not let Jorah, Viserion, or Ser Barristan's sacrifices be in vain. I swear it!_'

Thus said she maneuvered Drogon as she flew away to another location to search.

However, if she had stayed for a bit longer, she would've spotted the hundred or so white skinned fur blankets being pushed away, as horses and riders immediately stood up out of the snow, the former shaking themselves of the frozen water, while the latter brushed it off themselves and their equipment.

"Fuck, that was close!" exclaimed one of the riders, whom by the sound of their voice was a woman, "I thought for sure she was gonna find us, good thing she couldn't see our tracks from up there or we'd be finished,"

"I was more worried about freezing to death," said another, this time a young man, "Gods, how can you Northerns survive up here!?"

"Will you two shut your yaps!?" scolded Laena, as she brushed a pile of snow off her shoulder, "That Dragon may be gone, but there's still search parties out there looking for us,"

The two were silent before they gave nods of acknowledgement and silent apologies.

Laena nodded at that, "Alright then..." she said, before looking at everyone in her company, "Mount up! We're not gonna get to the Neck any quicker if we stay here!"

With that order, all the men and women began getting back on their horses, as Laena mounted her own chestnut steed. After seeing everyone was back on, and looking at her to give the signal to move out, she raised her hand and waved it forward, and the band of one hundred riders moved out through the snow.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: ...now before you all start to get the pitchforks and torches, please note that this is not a bashing of Jon or Daenerys in any way. This is just them seeing what COULD'VE happened. And seeing these events will prevent them from doing anymore stupid shit, like the writers did for Season 8.**_

_**Anyway, special shout out for Longclaw 1-6 for his helpful advice in fic. Thanks loads my man!**_

_**Also, to the 'guest' who questioned me on my age. Go get a vasectomy.**_

_**Until next time! Later!**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Parentless Child PtII

_**Patriot-112: Yo! And welcome to another chapter of The Snow Dragon. Now, I want to answer one review that no doubt ALL of you have read and it pertains to Lyannys reason of going back instead of using greensight or wargingin the past. And I will say this: DxD= LA-ZY!**_

_**First, Lyannys is a hands on person, not a stand-on-the-sidelines damsel in distress! And though she may, though still debating that, have Warging and Greensight, she seldom uses them for only to gather information and learn IMPORTANT things like languages and the TRUE history of the world. Second, she wants to meet her parents face to face, meet Jon in his prime before his fall from grace, and Dany before she went mad because of the asshole world that is Westeros.**_

_**Now, you will also probably ask me how she went back in time, that will be answered...in. TIME.**_

_**Okay? Good, now, let's begin!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Parentless Child Pt. II**_

* * *

_**Winterfell**_

_**2 Weeks after Lyannys' confrontation**_

* * *

Jon was in his solar, hands on his face and elbows on his desk as a map was displayed over it. Red crosses marking where possible locations that Lyannys could be found, but turned out to be nothing but dead ends. Not to mention there had been no sightings of either her White Dragon or her small army of cavalry. If there was one thing he was proud of his future daughter, it was her ability to hide.

Thinking about Lyannys, despite what Bran had shown them, there were still many things left unanswered. Chief among these: What was her life growing up? And how in the Seven Hells did she come back here to begin with?

Bran told him after his...failure at a suicide in the Godswood, in which after Daenerys helped him up, with Arya punching him in the gut and threatened to castrate him if he ever did that again, Bran told him that once the both of them had gotten used to the information they have already learned, they will go back and learn the rest of Lya's life.

...He managed to chuckle to himself bitterly at that. Only knowing about her for but a couple weeks, and already he was calling her by the old nickname of his mother. The one his uncle, his adoptive father, had called her when she was still alive.

'_What would you think of me if you ever found out what I would've done...Mother?_,' he thought to himself, while dreading the answer of how his mother would react to killing Daenerys and their unborn child now growing in the Dragon Queen's womb.

Just thinking of Dany made his heart feel heavy with regret and sorrow. Remembering how his rejection of her love for him completely drove her to the breaking point...and in which his answer to that being to kill her.

'_I don't deserve her..._,' he thought in self-loathing, '_...I don't deserve either of them_,'

He heard a knock on his door causing him to groan.

"Come in...," he invited, his voice still hoarse after that night in the Godswood.

The door opened and in walked the familiar sight of his advisor, Ser Davos.

"Your Grace...sorry, Milord," the Onion Knight attempted to correct himself but Jon held up his hand.

"You needn't worry with the titles, Davos." he told the Fleabottom native, "I'm not Stannis, nor...Gods forbid, Joffrey or Aerys,"

Davos actually chuckled at the thought. "With all due respect...you're too kind to be Stannis, and you're certainly not insane like Aerys or Joffrey."

'_Except I unfortunately share blood with the first,_' he thought bitterly of his paternal grandfather, who was also Dany's father. He shook his head before turning to the former smuggler.

"What is it you need to speak about, Ser Davos?" he asked, and the older man sighed before speaking.

"Well, one, I actually came here to check up on you and make sure you didn't slit your wrists and throat after what your...foresight seeing brother told and showed you." he said, making Jon wince. "You're still trying to let it sink in?"

The bastard-who-never-was just took in a breath as he massaged his temple.

"How would you feel when you see that you will be responsible for the downfall for the one person you love with all your heart?" Jon queried, as his face turned into a scowl, "And that you would be the one to murder them... along with your unborn child?"

Davos gave a gruff sigh at that, as he watched the new Warden of the North sulk on his possible future. He then proceeded to walk into the room, closing the door behind him, grabbed a chair, before placing it next to Jon and sat down next to him.

"Well, I'd be like you." he said, "Hating myself for the things that are yet to be, sulking about the future decisions that have not yet been made. Sure I would be lost, depressed...But...one thing I would ask myself is: what can I fookin' do to prevent it from happening?"

Jon blinked as he took in the Former Hand of Stannis' words. Looking at the man, he saw the Southerner raised a questioning eyebrow, as if prodding him for the answer.

"I-I...," Jon began to mutter before feeling a hand on his shoulder, before looking up at the man who had helped him win back Winterfell from House Bolton..

"Jon...," he said, "...I'm not a fool. Before the..._discovery_ the other night, after we defeated the Army of the Dead, I was heading to your chambers to advise both you and the Queen about the possibility of a marriage."

Jon's eyes widen at that, but before he could speak, Davos held up his hand telling him he was not finished.

"But when I was at your door, I heard you two talking...," he said, and the former Bastard felt like a stone landed in his stomach. "...I heard what you said...about you being Prince Rhaegar's son,"

Dark grey eyes widened, as he took deep breaths to calm himself before speaking.

"Davos...,"

"I know what you're gonna say..." Davos said with a wave of the hand, "Keep quiet about it, don't tell anyone, I don't want it, and all that other rubbish. And I agree with you, both you and the queen, that this information needs to stay secret as long as possible."

"It's more than that, Davos!" Jon spoke up, before he stood up, "I was, and still am, trying to come to terms that I was never a Stark! But I'm a Targaryen! A house that everyone despises because of not just Aerys but all the other fooked up shite that my ancestors had done! Maegor the Cruel, The Dance of Dragons, The Blackfyre Rebellions because of that fool Aegon the Unworthy, and finally that fanatic Baelor the Blessed! And all because of one thing: the incest they practiced. And after I was told that my real father was Rhaegar Targaryen, who didn't kidnapped and raped my mother, Lyanna Stark as everyone believed, but they loved one another, I still have great difficulty...maybe impossibility in accepting it! And then came the realization that the woman I love, is none other than my aunt. So you could definitely imagine what came next..."

He stopped himself as he began taking in deep breaths while Davos waited.

"And you want to know somethin'?" he said, "Despite all that. Knowing that it was wrong...it felt right...All the Gods of Old and New, help me it still does. But I also knew that everyone will not accept it, considering the result of what a relationship like ours would bring...but now, after seeing what would happen, because of my foolish mistakes...thousands of innocents would die, I would murder the queen whom I love with all my heart in order save Westeros from her madness...but I felt no pride...no honor...nothing. Just pain, sorrow, and regret...and to make it worse...she was with child...MY. CHILD."

He then collapsed back on the bed in the room.

"You want to know how I plan to prevent that, Ser Davos?" he asked rhetorically, "By first, if she's willing, repair my trust and love with Dany...of course, she probably won't after what she and I saw. Not that I blame her. And then there's _that_ issue,"

Davos nodded at that, knowing what Jon meant, before he blinked in thought.

"You know...I don't think that incest is a 'Targaryen Only' custom though," he said, making Jon look at him with a questioning expression.

"When I was learning how to read, after Stannis knighted me, I remember an old history book about the North...pertaining to one incident where one of your ancestors married his niece," he said, and Jon frowned.

"Jonnel Stark and Sansa Stark, from a hundred and a half years ago," Jon said, and shook his head, "It was mostly done to prevent the Stark Bloodline from dying out...but they never had children. Though thankfully the line didn't die out, or I wouldn't be here."

"True, true, but that's not the point...," Davos stated, "...the point is Jon: your mother's family has also done this, despite the dire circumstances behind it. And from my observation, incest didn't drive your Targaryen ancestors to madness, but it was their greed and lust for power. And whether your Stark ancestors done it out of love or not, it happened. Of course, people will still tell you it's bad, but what I'm saying, for once in your life...follow what your heart tells you, instead of what your damn head or what anyone else tells you."

Jon was silent for a moment, before he began to chuckle until he started laughing.

"You certainly have a peculiar way of saying things that people need to hear, Davos," he mused, while the said man just chuckled in return.

"Well, I have to," he confessed, "Afterall, you're not only the man I would call the most decent honourable king to ever grace this fooked up continent...but, I see you as more of a son than anything. Unlike those other sycophants who'll only see you as a meal ticket."

Jon actually whipped his head toward the man at that.

"...Davos...," he whispered.

"Hey now, don't get sappy with me," he said, "The last thing I need is for you to show favoritism and have everyone after my head,"

Jon, stunned, blinked several times before he actually gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, and the Onion Knight nodded.

"Just doing what I can to help ya, Lad."

The moment their conversation ended, a familiar roar was heard outside as Jon stood and went to the window to look outside, and immediately spotted Drogon, with Daenerys on his back as they flew over the castle. He heard Davos standing up before speaking.

"Well, time to see if your...Queen has had any luck in finding your wayward future daughter," he said, and Jon sighed as he nodded before grabbing his cloak, gloves and his sword belt with Longclaw, and walked out of the solar with Davos walking out with him.

* * *

Daenerys dismounted Drogon immediately after they landed. After giving her eldest a pat on his snout, she then turned and walked toward the castle, her pace and posture making many wisely get out of her way, as if they were afraid to incur her wrath. Good, they better, for she was in no mood to deal with any nonsense.

Of course, there was one who thought otherwise, and was not afraid to approach her.

"Your Grace," said the voice of Missandei as she fell into step beside the Queen, worry etched on her face, "Please, you must rest. You've been searching for her almost nonstop for two weeks."

"I will rest fully _after_ when I find her, Missandei," she retorted, "Not before,"

Her attendant gave a tired sigh at that.

"I know you're worried about her, Your Grace," the former slave said, "But running yourself ragged is not going to help. For you, the army...or the baby,"

Daenerys stopped as she placed her hand on the slight swell that began to appear on her stomach, after Missandei whispered that last part. She closed her eyes, before she turned to the Naath girl.

"Please don't say that out in the open," she said desperately, "Too many people, including Jon's cousins already know. What if Cersei's spies manages to hear you and report back to her."

"You know Greyworm and the surviving Dothraki will protect you and her to the last," Missandei countered, and Daenerys frowned.

"I know...but I don't want them to...not after what I've seen myself become," she managed to say, remembering how her future self acted when she destroyed King's Landing, her cold persona...and the rejection of her own daughter.

"Your Grace...," Missandei began to speak, but was stopped when she took notice of Jon and Ser Davos walking toward them. Daenerys took notice of her silence and followed her gaze, before landing on Jon's face. She gulped as she was still coming to terms on how Jon will kill her in the future... Well, to be honest, she was already lost, but still...seeing your own death at the hands of the man you loved made the current present matters...awkward at best.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jon and Davos stopped in front of her.

"Anything?" he asked, and Dany's only response was to shake her head sadly.

Jon grimaced as he looked at the ground.

"How can something as big as a dragon, let alone one colored pure white, have not be seen by anybody!?" the former king said frustratingly, while running a hand through his hair.

"Drogon once went missing for weeks back in Essos during the time he was...in one of his moments," Daenerys commented, remembering how her eldest and most vicious child acted like a rebelling teen back then. But, unlike a human teen, her dragon child attacked goat herds, and burned a small child to a crisp, which forced her to place her youngest sons below the pyramid of Meereen in order to protect the people, "Of course, he was younger and smaller then, so it was easy for him to hide. But a full grown dragon like Lyannys'..."

Jon took note of the despondent look on her face the moment she her name. His expression turned solemn at that.

"We'll find her," he said, though his tone sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than her, "Even if she has a dragon, she still needs to be near her army. And their only way out of the North is through the Neck, and that's the Crannogmen's domain. I've already sent a raven to my father's bannerman and close friend, Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. If he can't find them, then no one will."

"The problem is where will they go after, or if, they leave the North?" Davos asked. "King's Landing is the obvious choice, since it is...well, I don't need to tell you that...,"

Daenerys winced at that, while Jon sighed irritably. He would've reprimanded Davos for that, but since he gave him some ACTUAL advice considering his love life, he'll let it slide. Doesn't mean he won't let him get away with it the second time.

"What about summoning Ser Arthur?" Missandei said, making everyone look to her. "According to the...vision your brother showed you, Ser Arthur Dayne was, in fact still is, a loyal knight of House Targaryen and a former member of the Kingsguard. And he was the one who will train Lyannys into the warrior she is. And if it's possible, he's the only one who could possibly reach her."

Both Targaryens felt hope at that. But knew that if even the Sword of the Morning couldn't reach her

"...We'll send someone for him," Dany said, "And hope that he's swift to respond."

Jon nodded, "I'll prepare the message," he said, "But for right now, let us meet Bran in the Godswood...and Your Grace,"

Daenerys looked to him, and saw the look upon his face, solemn as always but filled with conviction.

"Yes, Jon Snow," she said, keeping to his bastard name in order to keep his heritage secret.

She watched Jon wince slightly, but he quickly recovered.

"After we meet with my brother, I wish to speak to you...alone." Dany tensed at that last word, as he continued, "No advisors, no guards, just us. No one else, this is strictly between the two of us. Do you accept this?,"

Daenerys gulped at that, unable to say anything, but nodded her head all the same. Jon nodded and the two then walked ahead toward the Godswood, their trusted advisors following them. With Davos, he looked at the Naath interpreter, who was looking at Jon with a look he had seen on many overprotective bodyguards of nobles.

He sighed before stepping closer to her to speak.

"If you're worried about him doing something to her, don't," he said to Missandei who looked at him with that same suspicious look, and he continued, "If anything, I should be worried for him doing something to himself. And your Queen is quite possibly the only one who could stop him from making that mistake."

Missandei looked at the old man before giving a sigh and turned back to the two walking together toward the Godswood.

"I will hold you to that, Ser Davos,"

* * *

They arrived in the sanctuary, and they quickly took notice that Bran was already there looking at the tree itself. Or he was using his powers to look into the past, or warging into animals in order to find Lyannys, they were not sure.

As they approached, Bran spoke up at their arrival.

"Are you ready to see her life?" he asked, his tone flat, which unnerved them at hearing it again.

Thankfully, Jon answered for himself and Daenerys.

"Yes,"

Bran nodded at that, "Then let us begin,"

He turned back to the weirwood tree and placed his hand just it's carved face. Just as Jon and Dany placed their hands on his shoulders...

* * *

The first thing that they see is a small stone house, next to a great river which flowed past the structure. A stone fence erected about four feet high surrounded the modest shelter, with a red wooden gate which connected to a path leading to the front door of the building. When Daenerys noticed the door, she saw that it was painted red, and after another look around, she gasped as she spotted the lemon tree.

"Wh...where are we?" she asked, and Bran, standing once again, answered.

"The Rhoyne, southeast of the ruins of Sar Mell," He informed, "It's been eight years since Lyannys birth. Ser Arthur, after being informed by Kinvara, immediately set out and intercepted the Dothraki midwife before she could be placed into an orphanage."

Daenerys' expression turned somber, the heartbreaking wails still ringing in her ears. Tears glistened in her eyes at how her little one was so easily discarded by her future self.

Jon looked at her, and could see the heartbreak in her eyes, before he decided to grasp her hand, which she returned to gesture. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice calling out.

"LYA! Lya where are you?!"

They turned and saw the Sword of the Morning himself as he looked around, searching for his charge. He gave a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his greying lockes of dark hair.

"Seven Hells, where is that girl? Lya!" he called out again.

The two future parents all began to feel worried that something happened, before hearing a rustling next to them, and turned. They both released a surprised gasp, and Dany actually managed to shed her tears in happiness at the sight of a eight year old girl, with the familiar silver blonde hair of her family...but saw her eyes were inherited from her father. But that didn't matter, as she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Jon could only look at the small child, that was still growing in her mother's womb, and couldn't help but feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Despite being only eight years old, the girl definitely inherited her mother's beauty, which he was thankful for. And for once in his life, felt all of his world condensed into the small silver haired child that will be his daughter.

They continued to watch as Lyannys watched from her hiding spot, a mischievous little grin on her face that Jon knew all too well.

"Oh no...," he said, chuckling as he palmed his face.

Daenerys turned to him, an eyebrow quirked.

"What?" she asked, and Jon pointed to Lya.

"I know that smirk anywhere," he said, "My sister, Arya, was known to have the infamous Wolf's Blood, and Stark children born with it, are known to be mischievous pranksters...with Arya being the worst as she tormented Sansa to no end before they left for King's Landing. And it seems that aside from having my eyes and your looks...she has the Wolf's Blood as well"

Both of the Dragon Queen's eyebrows rose up at that, before she turned to look at what will happen.

"Lya! Come on out!" Arthur called out, "This isn't funny! I need my breastplate armor, right now!"

Jon and Dany's eyes widened before they both either laughed, or giggled in the latter's case. Bran also smiled, remembering all the good memories of the Arya he knew before the King came to Winterfell.

"Arya did the same thing when she was nine, only she hid all the helmets of the Household Guard away, and refused to tell Father or Ser Roderik where she hid them for a week," Jon said, managing to calm his laughing down in order to speak. "It was only after I managed to convince her that I would have a sword made for her that she relented."

Daenerys only shook her head as she continued to watch as her daughter giggled hysterically, with a smidge of deviousness in it as well, while trying to remain as quiet as possible. She smiled softly at the, somewhat, sweet innocence of this child that she would bring into the world, before it turned into a frown at how she would just throw her away.

'How could I just...discard this sweet child so casually?' she thought to herself, knowing the answer, but refusing to accept it, 'She's a dream I wanted to come true ever since...,'

She shook her head to try to rid herself of the bad memories, but when she opened her eyes, she noticed Ser Arthur was gone, and Lyannys was looking around in confusion trying to find the knight. She then turned to Jon who looked just as confused as she was as to the disappearance of the knight.

"Jon what happened? Where's Ser Arthur?" The Queen asked the former King in the North, who only shook his head.

"I was watching Lyannys," he said, and Dany sighed, knowing that he was admiring the child, which resulted in him losing sight of her caretaker.

They watched as Lyannys began to panic, before they heard slow footsteps behind them and they turned and spotted the said knight as he slowly crept toward the unsuspecting girl.

Lya was unaware of this...till she noticed she was suddenly in a large shadow. She gulped before slowly arching her head back and saw the knight looking down at her with a smirk.

"Hello, Little Princess," said the Old Dornishman, his tone sending shivers down the little girl's spine, "Might I ask what you're doing here? Hiding from me and giggling?"

Lyannys didn't answer as she just looked at her caretaker, before sheepishly chuckling.

"W-Well, Uncle Arty...y-ya see...," she said nervously, as Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he questioned, and the little girl began to fidget as he lowered her head...before bolting away from the now irate former Kingsguard. "Lya! Come back here!"

Thus the chase began as Arthur went after the little silver haired girl, while the observers just laughed at the poor old knight's pursuit of the girl. They watched as, despite being six, she was able to leap over the wall of the house easily, climb the lemon tree with no problem, and jump back down while keeping on running, with no fear shown on her face. All the while, the Dornishman of Starfall was getting winded, thanks to his old age.

"Well...," said Daenerys as she looked at the scene with an amused grin, "...it appears our little...Dragonwolf, will be quite the handful,"

Jon couldn't agree more as they watched before Ser Arthur, stopped at the side of the wall, and leaned against it while giving a frustrated sigh.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me," he managed to hear him gasp out, but then he saw as Lya walked up to the old, holding the said of piece of armor in her arms, and placed it down in front of Arthur, who blinked as he saw his cuirass with the little girl he was chasing in front of him, looking at him with an expression that both Jon and Daenerys recognized, it was love...the love of a child for a parent.

Both of them felt a pang of jealousy at that, as they continued as Arthur knelt down in front of the girl and looked her in the eye, taking a deep breath to calm himself in order to avoid yelling at her.

"Where, and why, did you hide this, Little Dragonwolf?" he asked, and Lyannys rubbed her arm.

"I...just wanted to spend some playtime with you, before we go to the ruins," she said, "We've been going there than usual since the day those men on horses came to our house. And you've been brooding more than usual,"

Dany quirked an eyebrow and looked at Jon with a cheeky smirk.

"Sounds like someone I know," she snipped, which said son of Rhaegar only rolled his eyes in response.

They watched as Arthur's face formed a concerned frown at that, an action that both Daenerys and Jon shared, and watched with breaking hearts as Arthur wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Lya, I have my reasons for taking you there more often. Not just to familiarize yourself with the ruins, but because, starting next year, I'm going to begin your training...as a knight," he said, much to the shock of the two parents, and the little girl before her face lit up with the biggest smile they had ever seen on her. She pulled away from Arthur as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"R...Really!?"

After a confirming nod, Lya gave a happy squeal as she tackled the former Kingsguard, knocking the air out of him as she gave him a happy embrace, saying 'thank you' over and over again. And all the while, both Jon and Dany could look on as melancholy smiles adorned their faces.

"I have a feeling your sister is going to be jealous...," The Dragon Queen spoke up, after a moment of silence, "...once she hears that her niece is receiving training from someone other than her,"

Jon only gave a sad smile as he watched as Arthur chuckled as he held the girl in a hug.

"She won't be the only one." He said, causing Daenerys to look at Jon, and saw the sad and jealous look in his eyes. A feeling she had during the victory feast, for all the attention that the Northern Lords had given him. Now, she felt like the most stupidest girl in the world.

But then she saw a concerned look on his face, as he remembered something that Lya said and turned to his brother. "Bran, Lya said something about men on horses. Who were they?"

Bran shook his head, "I'm not sure." he said honestly, "I usually see and hear things from her point of view. There are no Weirwood trees in Essos...the reason were able to see the future events...was because she saw them before, in order to understand the past."

Jon's eyes actually widened, along with Daenerys.

"Are you saying that she's...," Jon began to say in worry, before Bran beat him to it.

"Yes Jon, she's a greenseer," He confirmed, "And quite a powerful one too, seeing that she has the magic of both Valyria and the Children of the Forest flowing in her veins."

That stunned the two into silence, before they turned to look at the girl in great worry. Daenerys meanwhile, placed her hands protectively over her stomach.

"Then...how can we-?"

"Before they disappeared, the Children of the Forest performed blood offerings to the Weirwoods, which they believed, contained the memories of the offerer." he explained. "When she arrived here, she offered her blood to a Weirwood north of the Wall."

They looked back to continue watching before the scene changed, this time it was dark, and they could see it was in the center of a city. And it was crowded as people lined the street looking in the same direction as if expecting something to happen.

Both Daenerys and Jon both blinked at the mass of people gathered.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"A year after Ser Arthur took Lyannys as his squire, Volantis declared war on Daenerys' Reborn Valyrian Empire, which was destroying the slave trade," he said, making said Dragon Queen look to him in surprise.

"An...An Empire?" she asked hesitantly, which Bran nodded to.

"After you were brought back from the dead by the Red Priestess and returned to Meereen, you immediately sent word to your Unsullied in Naath to return. With them and the Second Sons, you rebuilt your army from those willing to support you," he said, "After training them for two years, your first decision was to take back the cities under the Masters', in reality Volantis', control, and had the leaders executed. You then gathered what was left of your Dothraki and marched back in the Red Sea, eliminating any remaining Khalasars that opposed...and then you headed for Qarth, and with Drogon, you burnt down it's gates, and took the city."

Daenerys didn't know whether to be happy, concerned, or afraid. Concerning the fact that her future counterpart cut her now only child out of her life, it was more of the third option.

"And...my rule of the people?" she asked hesitantly, while Jon was actually afraid of the answer.

It was a little while before Bran finally answered.

"In short, while not showing it, you were merciless to those who you believed to be against you...especially if they shared certain physical similarities and characteristics with Jon," he said, making the Dragon Queen's eyes widen in horror.

Jon was in the same boat, as he could imagine the amount of people that had died...all because of his decision. Just because of any physical attribute that was similar to him.

Before anything of them could speak, the people began to chatter, and they looked down the street. The first thing they see, is the familiar Unsullied, although unlike the ones that Jon and Daenerys knew, these Unsullied were more well armored, which included a full breastplate colored black with the red three headed dragon of House Targaryen on the front, vambraces, and greaves, and were actually donning sword belts carrying scimitar swords, with a dragon head hilt, and dragon claw cross-guard. All in all, their appearance is more terrifying than either would've liked.

"Lessons from Casterly Rock and fighting the Night King's Army, resulted in you giving them better armor and close-quarter weapons." Bran said, "They are still the same disciplined fighting force you liberated, but now, instead of just freeing slaves, they serve you to conquer the world."

While Daenerys was alright, and even agreed, with the Unsullied needing modifications to their arsenal and armor...she wished it were under better circumstances. As she looked at her Unsullied, she realized that were more than the number she originally had before and after the Great War. Her eyes slowly began to widen as she figured it out, but needed confirmation.

"Brandon...," she said, making the last son of House Stark turn to her. "...how, exactly, did the Unsullied recruit new members?"

While she waited for him to answer, Jon also listened in. He knew that the Unsullied were formerly slave soldiers, freed by Daenerys and given the choice to leave and be free or repay the debt to her by fighting. However, he felt that this future Daenerys will be less benevolent when recruiting new blood for her favorite unit of soldiers. As he finished that thought, Bran finally gave the answer that the Queen of the Bay of Dragons dreaded.

"Under your orders, Grey Worm and the officers of the Unsullied looked amonce the orphanages and poorer desperate families for recruits...and used the same methods for their training," he answered, and Dany could only wince. She remembered how the Unsullied were trained, forced to steal children from their mothers before killing them in order to harden them, mutilated in order to get them used to pain, and other unspeakable training methods she didn't want to recount. However, Bran wasn't done.

"In your future words, 'They will be happy to serve their true Queen'." he said, and Daenerys felt like she was going to vomit.

Jon saw the look on her face, seeing that it wasn't what she wanted.

However, before he could try to comfort her, he spotted a small figure darting through the crowd. Blinking and focusing his vision, he soon saw the same figure as they moved swiftly and quietly through the crowd.

It was then he saw the figure stopped and turned around, and his eyes widened seeing familiar grey eyes and two strands of silver blonde which peaked out from under the hood and cloth masked visage of Lyannys. As quickly as she turned back, the now ten year old, turned back to what she was doing. Causing Jon to snap out of it.

"She's here!" Jon said, making Dany turn to him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Where is she!?"

Instead of answering, Jon began walking forward. Dany immediately followed after him, both of them not worried of being stopped by the people in the crowd as they just walked through them.

It was not long till Jon spotted Lyannys again, as she is close to the edge of the crowd as she watched the army pass by, this time the next soldiers being men mounted on horses. He took note that while many of them were Dothraki, he took note of men that were wearing a lamellar plate armored vest. Remembering what Bran told him, these were undoubtedly the Sellswords called the Second Sons. Feeling Daenerys next to him, he saw her stiffen at the appearance of these men.

"Dany, are these men...?" he asked and the Dragon Queen nodded.

"Yes, these are the Second Sons," she said, "I left them and their Commander in Meereen in order to protect it in case the Slave Masters tried anything again. Daario Naharis was always infatuated with me, obsessed even...I don't know what he'll be like in this time,"

Jon felt another hint of jealousy, as well as...possessiveness when he heard that, and made a note to meet this Sellsword Commander. However, remembering what Lyannys about the men on horses made Jon's mind go into overtime.

"What if it was Daario and the Second Sons who were at the House?" he said, making Dany turn to him, and he to her, "What if they were looking for...,"

Dany listened and put two and two before her eyes widened as she turned back to Lyannys, now more than afraid for her life.

"But what is she doing here!?" she said in panic.

"Because she wanted to see you," Bran's voice spoke up and they turned around and saw that he managed to somehow sneak up on them, "During the first year of her training, Lyannys asked Ser Arthur about her parents. He tried to be as truthful as he could, telling her how you were Queen of a growing Empire, while her father was in exile in the North. When she asked if it was possible to see her mother, Ser Arthur immediately shot it down, warning her that while both of you were alive in body, you were dead in spirit."

Both Jon and Dany winced at that.

"Of course, curiosity drove her, and thus, after Daenerys took Volantis, she sneaked away and headed for the city in disguise" Bran continued, "She only wanted to at least look at her mother, not only to sate her curiosity...but for the wish to be acknowledged."

Both Jon and Dany began to feel worried, but their thoughts were shaken as the crowd began to cheer, and they looked down the road again, and both were shocked as they spotted the older version of the latter, dress in the Targaryen colors of black and red, with a bronze breastplate over it. To top it off, was a black iron crown with ruby stones and dragon heads on her head.

The expression they both saw sickened, and terrified them. The smirk on her face was a clear far-cry from how she used to smile, it was more twisted, cruel, and maddening. And the look in her eyes, nothing remained of the softness and warmth they once held, now filled with coldness and cruelty.

'_I look like a completely mad idiot conqueror_,' Daenerys groaned mentally in disgust, '_How many innocents died because of my madness._'

Jon looked at the polar opposite of his lover and couldn't help but share in Dany's assessment of herself.

'_This is not the woman I love_,' he thought, '_This is a monster using her image_,'

He then blinked as he saw the Empress Daenerys, atop her white Dothraki Mare, turned toward him and the other Dany, and watched as her scrunched up in puzzlement, before her eyes slowly began to widen in manic rage. Jon blinked and briefly wondered if she could see him...but then, he remembered the girl he was originally watching, and his eyes turned back to the girl before they widened in horror...

...Lyannys, in her childish innocence...had taken off her damn, bloody hood, and cloth mask.

He was not the only to notice this as Dany, noticing her counterpart looking in their direction, turned to look at Jon, and then followed his gaze to Lyannys. And her own eyes widened in fear, as Lyannys revealed her dark grey Stark Eyes and her Targaryen Valyrian silver blonde hair.

She then remembered Bran's words about how her future self killed anyone that had any resemblance to Jon or any trueblood Stark. And Lyannys was now exposing that very trait, which was her eyes.

"Oh No...put it back on! Please, put it back on!" Dany called out to her, but the girl didn't hear her, and when she turned back her heart began to beat faster as she saw Empress Daenerys signal two of her Bodyguards to seize the girl. Her eyes widen...they had seen her.

She immediately got in front of Lyannys and immediately began shouting.

"Run! You have to run!" she begged, but the little girl still didn't hear her, as she continued to look at the woman who was her mother in awe and longing. Dany getting desperate, actually reached out to grab her...something that Bran noticed.

"Wait, Daenerys don't-!" he tried to warn her, but it was too late as she grabbed onto Lyannys' shoulders, causing the girl to gasp in shock, her eyes widen as Daenerys began to now literally scream.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! GET BACK TO SER ARTHUR!"

That actually caused the people next to them to actually jump in surprise, something that Jon noticed and was surprised himself.

'_They...They heard her_!'

"Jon you have to get her away from Lyannys!" Bran shouted in actual fear, and Jon, acting fast did so and immediately grabbed onto Dany's waist and proceeded to pull her away from her daughter, but not before she gave one final pleading scream to her.

"RUN AWAY LYA! PLEASE! RUN!"

As soon as Jon pulled her off and she let go, Lyannys finally blinked before turning as a hand reached for her. Eyes widening, she quickly ducked out of the bodyguard's grasp, before delivering a good solid punch to the man's jewels.

"OHH! FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" shouted the man, just as the second bodyguard came over, dagger drawn.

"Come here you little...!" he growled as he reached for her, but Lya managed to dodge out of the way of the hand...but did not see not the dagger as the bodyguard swiped it at the little girl in an underhanded swipe...and nicked the girl above her eye.

Rage filled Jon, as his vision turned red when he saw the dagger connect and hearing his little Dragonwolf yelp in pain, as she dropped to her knees.

"Now I got you-!"

Out of instinct, and anger, Jon drew Longclaw and, unheeding of Bran's call, swung the sword at the guard...and to the shock of himself and Daenerys, cleaved his head off.

"W...wha...?" Jon asked in shock, but then a familiar voice was heard.

"LYA!"

Running past them was none other than the former Kingsguard himself, sword drawn, as he knelt beside the injured girl as bystanders began scattering. The knight scooped her into his arms and proceeded to run away from the road, carrying Lya in one arm, and fighting off Imperial soldiers with his sword in the other, but not before turning back and giving the Empress Daenerys, surrounded protectively by her guards, a glare that could kill the Night King three times over.

"Your Mother and older brother would be ashamed of you! BOTH OF YOU!" with that said, he ran into the alleyway, little princess in tow.

Jon after hearing those words, just dropped his sword, resulting in it clanging on the ground. He then collapsed to his knees as tears escaped his eyes at what happened. A pair of arms soon grabbed onto him, and a face pressed into his shoulder, accompanied by pain-filled sobs.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...," Was the only thing he could hear, whether it was for Lyannys, or the people the Mad Daenerys would kill because of similar features to himself, he didn't. What he did know, was that he had to assure it was not her fault. And thus he grabbed his Queen into a strong embrace and not letting go until she stopped sobbing.

"It wasn't you," Jon said, and felt that Dany was about to argue but stopped her, "Don't say it! That wasn't you! It won't happen to you!"

It was quiet before Dany spoke again.

"I...I didn't even recognize her...," she said miserably, "...how could I not have recognized my own child? ...HOW!?"

Jon didn't want to tell the answer, as he just held her more tightly.

"Help me Jon," Daenerys said softly so only he could hear, "Help me bring her back...please..."

Jon kissed her brow at her pleas.

"I will...I swear it on my life, I will." he swore, "That's a promise I fully intend to keep."

The two continued to hold each other as the vision changed to another moment in time...

* * *

_**Patriot-112: Okay...not gonna lie, that last part had me on the edge of my seat.**_

_**...Anyway, you all and them have now seen the first of Lyannys' childhood traumas. And you're no doubt asking about how Daenerys was able to grab ahold of Lya like that and tell her to run...well, blood ties and a mother's love can make the impossible possible when you're descended from magical bloodlines.**_

_**But the vision is not yet over, for there is more to come and learn.**_

_**Anyway until the next time my friends. Later!**_

_**P.S. once again, special thanks to Longclaw 1-6 for his assistance.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Hope Rekindled

_**Patriot-112: Yo! And wow, this fic has gained quite a following if I do say so myself. Ahem, anyway, thanks to you guys for giving this fic a chance, and all the great reviews you left. And also, great thanks to Longclaw 1-6 for his help and advice in getting this fic quicker than my other works...which to said fans of, I promise to get back to as soon as I'm able.**_

_**Anyway, let us begin another chapter of: The Snow Dragon!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Hope Rekindled**_

* * *

_**Overlooking the Castle of Moat Cailin.**_

_**Entrance to the Neck.**_

* * *

"Well, here we are," commented Monira as she and everyone else looked at the old castle that was Moat Cailin, and beyond that the swampland of the Neck of Westeros itself, "So, aside from the castle, despite how much of a dump it looks, how are we gonna past beyond that?,"

She motioned to the said swamps, her look telling them that she was not forward in traversing it. And for good reason.

"Lya said she's looking for a safe path through it from atop Sōna ," Laena said, and everyone turned to her.

"And how the hells is she supposed to find a path through all that damn mist?" Colliss asked, "No offense to her, but not all of us have wonderful powers that will help us find a way South."

"Not to mention the entire North and the Targaryen Army are still looking for us," Valeris said, the Dornish woman sighing, "All it would take is one lucky scout or a single raven, and all of them will be coming down on us."

"True to that, Sungirl," agreed Camress, causing Valeris to scowl slightly at the nickname.

"Are you EVER going to stop calling me that?" she growled.

"Oi, you were the one who thought it was a good idea to lie on the beach, naked in the sun, even though that particular spot was crawling with pirates," Camress reminded, smirk present, which caused an angry blush to appear on her face, while the others laughed.

"Why you lecherous, son of an Ironborn-..." she began to say, before she blinked as she caught something in the corner of her eye, "...wait, what is that?"

The laughter died down at Valeris' words as the five captains looked south, and catching a speck in the distance.

"Monira...," Colliss said, and the said red headed northerner reached into her saddle bag, and pulled out a Braavosi telescope, which she extended, and then held up the device to her and looked at the speck in the distance. It was not long before the rest saw both of her eyes open.

"It's Lya and Sōna!" she said, and everyone was elated to hear that, but then felt worry.

"Wait...why is she flying so low and coming from the South?" said Laena, "Is she trying to get spotted!?"

The others began to feel concern for their sister commander. Lya was known to be cautious when evading enemies who pursued them. But now, it appears she doing the opposite.

Colliss watched with narrowed eyes, before they widened in realization.

"She wants them to come after her," he said.

"What?" Valeris asked, and Colliss turned to her.

"Think about it..." the male captain said, "...why else would Lyannys pick the tunnel in the Frost Fangs, rather than the God's Eye? Why show herself to them? Isn't it obvious!?"

They watched as he palms his face in aggravation.

"She's still obsessed over them...despite all they will...or rather did do." he groaned, "Not just to each other, but to the world...to her!?"

Everyone just watched as Colliss continued his groussing, as the speck continued to grow larger, until the familiar form of wings flapping in the wind became noticeable, along with the white body of the dragon herself.

"But...having them know will change the future, right?" Monira asked, and Colliss sighed and looked at the youngest of them.

"It may...or it could make things worse." he said, "What if they suddenly turn on each other earlier than usual?"

"We don't know what will happen Colliss," Camress replied, "I don't like it how she takes unnecessary risks, and I certainly have my own grudge with her parents, but...can you blame her?"

Said captain only sighed before Sōna was finally flying over them, and began circling overhead.

"No, I don't, but I rather she not get her hopes up," he said sadly, "Especially after what happened to ..._Him_,"

The other four all tensed at that.

"Please don't remind us..." Monira said, "...I still get nightmares of what happened that day,"

Their conversation was cut short, as soon their Commander's dragon landed, and Lya proceeded to dismount. The five looked at her, as her feet touched the ground and she walked toward them.

"Before you start interrogating me," she groaned out, after she lifted her visor open to show her face, "Yes, I came from the South. Yes, I flew too low and the garrison in Moat Cailin no doubt saw me and Sōna and have most likely had sent sent a raven back to Winterfell. And YES, I found a path through the damn swamp, but I'm going to have to burn through it since it's crawling with Lizard Lions, and clogged with brush and fallen trees. And no, I did not see Greywater Watch, Monira."

Said Redhead didn't say a word, but Lyannys caught a minor sign of a pout before she composed herself. Colliss then stepped forward and spoke his mind.

"Lya, tell us the truth," he said, his tone holding a 'no bullshit' tone, "You're tryin' to get them to follow us South, aren't ya?"

Lyannys' expression showed nothing before she answered.

"So what if I am?" she answered with a rhetorical question, which the reaction was she expecting came, if their shocked faces told her otherwise. It actually caused her to roll her eyes, "What, you think I just wanted us to go down to King's Landing, by ourselves, and fight that bitch Cersei's army of tired and weary Household soldiers, the Iron Fleet, AND the Golden Company!?"

All five blinked at that, before sighing and shaking their heads. Knowing it was true, but Colliss was only half convinced.

"So, it doesn't have to do with the fact that you're trying to get them down this path?" he asked, and Lya looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Have to find some way to get them away from the Dwarf Idiot of Casterly Rock, the Ball-Less Spider, the Three-Eyed Cripple, and my least favorite of all, that Traitorous Bitch of a Tully Wannabe Queen." she growled coldly at the last moniker, which made the five flinch.

"Seven Hells, Lya...," Laena said, "...I know you hate her, but...she's still your family,"

"She broke an oath to keep her fucking mouth shut, Laena," Lyannys reminded, "True, he was a fool in trusting her, but in his defense he didn't know how much she had become just like Cersei. In fact, she started it all by telling that damn Dwarf." Laena's eyes actually narrow at the mention of the said...diminutive Lannister, "She's as much guilty, in fact even more so than the rest of them...and if I see her again, and she tries to sweet talk me...I will take Requiem and shove it into her eye and out the back of her throat like Aemond Targaryen during the Dance of Dragons! Unlike her and almost everyone else in this shit world, I have NOT forgotten honor. Yes, too much of it will blind you to reality, but that doesn't mean I will completely forsake it. Unlike she did.,"

Her brothers and sisters in all but blood didn't argue with that, and decided to change the topic from the said Tully of Winterfell.

"Even so, this promotes a _great risk_ Lya," said Valeris, "The Golden Company are not your usual run-of-the-mill Sellswords. They're well trained and disciplined, and they've never broken a _single_ contract during a war."

"True," Lya said, before she smirked, "But, they don't have their war elephants, they're mostly infantry, with only two thousand cavalry and unlike them, WE have fought in Westeros."

"Yes, but they have a century and a half of battle experience going back since the 1st Blackfyre Rebellion..." countered Camress.

"Correct, but rarely in Westeros, and the rare times they did..._they lost_," Lya said, as she walked past them, just as her Direwolf, Daena, bounded onto the scene and stopped in front of her, in which said Dragonwolf smiled and lovingly stroke the black and white wolf's head. Soon, two pairs of shrieks were heard, and if anyone else, not part of the group, looked up, they would see a sight that people would only associate with Daenerys Targaryen as two young dragons, one black as night, with golden eyes, and the other a deep forest green, with purple eyes, both about the size of dogs, landed not far away and immediately scampered toward her, and immediately began hooting for attention, which the said woman smiled lovingly at them, and gave each one a loving stroke on the head, causing them to purr. "And as the saying goes, people have a tendency to ...forget important details."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

Jon continued to hold Dany, as she cried for what happened to their little girl, unaware that the scenery changed, though thankfully, was stopped by Bran. Said Three-Eyed Raven looked upon his brother and the Dragon Queen, before he began to speak again.

"There is still more to see," he said, "I know it's painful, but you must learn the rest,"

Neither Jon nor Dany said anything, but only the nodding of Jon's head, confirmed that they heard him. Bran waited for them to compose themselves, as Jon whispered comforting to his queen and love, before standing up and helping her as well. As they stood, they saw the inside of a house, a bedroom to be exact.

Before they could deduce whom this room belonged, the door swung open, and in walked Ser Arthur, Lyannys in his arms as he walked over and laid the girl on the bed. They both could hear the pain filled sobs coming from the girl, which felt like a stab to their hearts*. They watched as Arthur carefully moved Lya's hands away in order to inspect her wound.

They winced when they saw where she had been nicked by the dagger's blade, from above her right eyebrow to just above the eye. The wound wasn't too deep but it will leave a scar. Normally, any blood crazed veteran warrior would scoff at such a 'scratch' of a wound. But for a ten year old girl, who had just started her training as a knight? Yeah, it hurt like a bitch.

"Hold still, Lya, let me see it," he said softly, as he placed a hand on her forehead being mindful of the wound.

"...U...U-Uncle Arthur...," she managed to squeak out, despite the pain she was in, "I'm...I'm so sorry...I just...I just wanted to see her once...but she...she,"

Dany could only look on, her heart breaking at the sight, as she battled the irresistible urge to just walk over to the bed Lyannys was laid on and wrap her into an embrace and never let go. Jon meanwhile, could only look at Dany, and saw by the expression on her face of her desire to help their child.

"Shhh...just lie still..." the Sword of the Morning comforted, as she inspected the cut,before grabbing a cloth and gently placed it on the wound. "Keep it there until I get back...okay?"

Lya nodded slightly, and Arthur stood and left the girl on the bed and out the door.

As soon as he left, both concerned future parents moved to either side of the bed. They were silent as they listened to Lya's sobs, their hearts breaking at her whimpering.

Dany unable to take it anymore proceeded to kneeling beside the bed, much to Bran's protests, but she didn't care. She looked upon her little girl's face, which was set into a pain filled grimace, the occasional soft whimper still leaving her lips. It was when she finally saw another tear escaped from her visible eye, that the future queen of Westeros decided she needed to do something.

Remembering when she touched her back in the city, she carefully reached her hand out, and grasped Lya's own, causing the girl to gasp in alarm. She then turned toward her, and the girl's grey eyes widened in fright, before they started darting around as if searching for an assassin out to kill her. Dany immediately saw this and reached her free hand to gently touch the girl's cheek.

"Shhh...just stay calm," the future queen hushed, while the child began to tremble, "Nononono, it's alright, it's alright sweetling, I won't hurt you...I promise."

Lyannys' trembling began to slowly but eventually die down, as Daenerys just gave her future girl a sincere smile.

"There...it's alright." she said gently, "It's going to be alright,"

Lya finally managed to calm down, before speaking.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, "W-Why can't I see you?"

Daenerys and Jon blinked at that, as the former gently squeezed Lyannys' hand.

"Y...you can't see me?" she asked, and Lyannys shook her head.

"No...but...I can feel your hand," she said, her tone still holding that innocent tone, "It's...it's so warm,"

Tears leaked from Daenerys' eyes, before she lifted the little hand in her own, and gave the knuckles a gentle kiss. This action caused Lya to gasp in surprise.

"What...what did you just...?" she tried to ask, as Dany giggled.

"I just kissed your knuckles, my little Dragonwolf," she said, and almost squealed in happiness at the questioning frown Lya gave, if not for the bloody cloth.

"Dragon...Wolf?" Lya said slowly.

The Princess of Dragonstone nodded, before remembering what the adult Lyannys said back in the Godswood before she noticed her.

"Yes, because you're a daughter of House Stark, the Blood of Winter, and House Targaryen, the Blood of Flames. The sigil of House Stark is the Direwolf, while the sigil of House Targaryen is a Three Headed Dragon." she intoned, "You remember Ser Arthur telling you these things right?"

Lya nodded adorably at that, "Yes, though, he told me that both Houses are in their... Twilight years, I think," she said, like any child her age would, causing both parents to just fall deeper in love with her.

Jon, no longer willing to just stay on the sidelines, walked over, and knelt down. He then slowly reached over toward Lya's head careful of the wound. All the while, Bran was watching, and no one noticed the twitch of a smile on his lips.

Jon's hand touched Lya's silver blonde head, actually causing her to jump.

"Easy there, little pup," he said as gently as he could, though his Northern accent made the girl grip Dany's hand a little tighter.

"Who...who's that?" she said, fear not hidden in her voice.

"It's alright, dear," Dany said, in order to calm her down, "He won't hurt you. He's rather soft, for a Northerner,"

The comment caused Jon to look at Daenerys with a deadpan look.

"Very funny," he sarcastically remarks, causing the Dragon queen to giggle, before they returned their attention to the now confused girl.

"Still...who are you?" she asked, "And how come I can only feel and hear you, but can't see you?"

They were silent for a moment before answering.

"We're not exactly sure ourselves, Little One," said Dany, "But, what you need to know right now, is that we were watching you for a while now. I was also the one who told you to run when you were spotted by...her,"

They watched as Lyannys' eyes widened, as they glistened with tears, before she began to sob.

"She...my own mother...she...," she whimpered out before Daenerys moved onto the bed and embraced Lyannys in a tight embrace, catching the girl herself and Jon off-guard.

"That..._monster_, is not your mother," Dany said, with a firm tone, "She may look like her, but it's NOT her. She had done many good things before she left for a land she foolishly believed that the people there would accept her with open arms. And after countless attempts by many to have her fall...she finally decided to rule by fear, instead of love, and in the end...it cost her everything. Even the man she loved, with all her heart...your father,"

Jon looked at Daenerys with wide eyes as the said queen looked at him, with eyes that told him she meant every word.

"Your real mother died, and in her place was a creature of malevolence, and distrust," Dany continued, "It may be her body, but her soul, the one the people loved...that is long gone,"

Lya didn't say anything at first, before Daenerys felt her begin to tremble and actually start crying again, which prompted the Mother of Dragons to strengthen her hold on her.

"I know it's hard," she said, "And you don't understand what I mean, but trust me when I say that you are not alone."

Jon actually smiled at those words before remembering what his great uncle Aemon said to same. He placed his hand back on Lyannys' head as she spoke.

"A Targaryen...alone in the world, is a terrible thing," he said, "That's what I heard a wise old man said to me once."

Dany, still holding Lya, looked at Jon at his words.

"When he was younger, he told me he gave up everything to his younger brother, out of love for him, and became a maester of the Citadel, serving Castle Black as a Brother of the Night's Watch," he said, and sighed sadly at the memory of the old Man, whom he failed to be with in his final moments. "His name...was Aemon Targaryen...,"

Dany's eyes widen at that, along with Lya's, as Jon looked at them both as he continued.

"He told he had a difficult choice to make, when he found out his family, your family, were slaughtered back in the South," he intoned, "He was filled with outrage and grief...but old age, and his vows, kept him where he was. And he lived with that for the rest of his days...just as your father would live with the choices he made...one in which, concerning your mother, was the wrong choice,"

As he said this, he gave Dany a gaze, one that the Dragon Queen recognized. Filled with sorrow, regret, and longing. Jon gave a small smile as he used his thumb to caress Lya's forehead, being mindful of the nick.

"But one thing is for certain Lya...you don't have to follow their path toward your destiny." he said, "You can just forge your own... with your own hands."

Dany looked at Jon, actually awed by what he said to Lya. She then smiled, before turning back to Lya , before nuzzling her into her hair, which brought a small chuckle from Jon, but she didn't care.

"I know it is hard, Little Dragonwolf," she said, "But know this. If they had their wits, they would've wanted you to be strong. Someday soon, there will come a time where you will have to face them, and make sure they won't forsake each other,"

She then looked back at Jon, and saw him blink in surprise as she looked at him. Not with an accusatory glare, or a cold frown. But one he had seen back on the boat on their way to White Harbor. One he thought he would never see again from her after he revealed to her of his true heritage...love.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Dany, turned back to Lya.

"But before that day comes, you must train, and learn all you can from Ser Arthur," she continued, "Find people whom you could trust and love like they were your own family...trust and love them, and they will return it in kind. Do you understand?"

It was a moment before the little girl nodded and Dany gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"...Good girl,"

As they said that, Bran grabbed Jon's shoulder, and they saw the look on his face that told him that they needed to move on.

"We have to go now, Pup," Jon said sadly, "But know this, even if you feel scared, or lost, or we're not here with you, know that you're not entirely alone,"

Lya, though sad that they were leaving, gave a small nod, while Dany gave a sniff of sadness as she reluctantly let go of the embrace and gently place her daughter's head back on the pillow.

"We will meet again, Little Dragonwolf," she said, "Hopefully one day, it will be face to face,"

Jon delivered his own kiss on her forehead, which caused the girl to giggle slightly, due to his beard.

"Be brave, and do what you believe is right... because it is right,"

With that said, the two stood up, and reluctantly removed their hands from their daughter, just as Ser Arthur returned, with Kinvara in tow, along with two others, who had tattoos on their faces and were well armed. Ser Arthur knelt down on Lya's right side, and Kinvara on the left grasping her hand.

"Princess...," the Red Priestess said in worry, "...are you alright?"

The two watched as the former, revived from the dead, Kingsguard and the Red Woman tended to their daughter, which said girl, to the surprise and confusion of the two older adults only smiled.

"I am now," she said.

Dany and Jon both smiled as they grasped each others' hands before the scene changed again. This time, it looked snowy, with a few trees like those seen in the North.

"Where are we, Bran?" Jon asked, "Beyond the Wall?"

The last male Stark only shook his head.

"This is the isle of Ib, of the Isles of Ibben in the Shivering Sea, North of Essos," he said, "After the incident in Volantis, Ser Arthur and Kinvara agreed it was no longer safe for Lya to remain on the continent. So, after a year, and with extra convincing of the Ruling Council of Ibben, they came here. It is also here, where she will meet those who she will trust with her life... And the beginning of the Riñar hen Vesteros, or, the Children of Westeros,"

Jon and Daenerys blinked at the name. The latter especially at the Valyrian pronunciation.

"Children of Westeros?" she asked, and Bran nodded.

"The reason they're called that, is because they were all born in Westeros...," he said, but frowned sadly, "...but, by many unfortunate circumstances, the majority of them were either orphans from the wars, famine, strife in the kingdoms, abandoned from birth, or were former noble children disowned by their parents for not being perfect enough for them"

The two of three last Targaryens eyes widen in shock at that.

Dany didn't say anything, but her hands tightened in rage at how anyone could treat a child that way...something she made a note of to end permanently in the world. Not only does it cause unnecessary suffering, but it's attitudes like that which have caused rebellions, with the ones to suffer being the Smallfolk Commoners, and sending the realm into chaos.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of horse hooves stomping upon the ground. She and Jon turned toward the sound, and spotted a group of riders on horseback.

They immediately spotted Ser Arthur, even with the beard he grew out, as he rode alongside none other than their child, Lyannys. Said girl riding a yearling colt, with a golden coat, with a black as night mane, legs, and tail. Jon and Dany had to admit, it was a beautiful looking horse. But they could also see that despite it being only a yearling, it looked strong and tall for it's age, being over fourteen hands.

Bran seeing their observation of the colt, only gave a soft smile.

"A little something they found before crossing the channel between Ibben and the mainland," he said, "A young colt, bred by Dothraki to create a strong new breed of war mount, using horses captured in Westeros during their time when they were brought to it's shores by you, Your Grace. Of course, they deemed this one a failure, because he was born ill, and thus discarded it to die. But then, Lya found him, took care of him, loved him, and fed him, until he finally regained his strength. And thus, the two formed a bond, with Lya naming him after Ser Arthur's sword...Dawn."

Both Dany and Jon watched as the group rode by, heading deeper into the forest.

"Where are they going?" the latter asked.

"Towards the old keep of the God-King, which was abandoned after the Doom of Valyria," Bran said, "After the king was deposed, no one wanted to live there and thus just left it...however, followers of the Lord of Light came and took over the keep and it served as their Enclave in Ibben, in hopes of spreading their faith here. Of course, it now serves the purpose of training those who will follow Lyannys."

Before they could say anything, the scene changed to that of a large courtyard, and the first thing they noticed...was the children. Hundreds of them. Boys and girls dressed in either aketons or gambesons with breeches and leather boots of the same black color. All of them standing in attention, as they looked at the podium in front of them.

Dany could only look at the scene sadly, since many of these children were most likely here because of what her counterpart done to King's Landing. Her depressing thoughts were interrupted as a single figure walked upon the platform... And both their eyes widen at seeing that it was none other than Ser Davos! Though...they could observe that he had seen better years, as his beard turned pure white in his old age, dark shadows under his eyes, and his expression looking both grim and sorrowful.

Their observation was halted when the Onion Knight began speaking to the children.

"Alright, Lads and Lasses, my name is Davos Seaworth. A knight, though not a great fighter so don't expect any tips on sword swinging from me, that job is for the fellas who will be training you lot," He introduced, which caused both Targaryens to chuckle in amusement. It appears Davos' sense of reality-inspired humor hadn't weakened one bit, "But, we'll get to that later. You're all here, due to what happened, and what's currently happening, in this shite world we live in. As you, no doubt have been told...a tragedy befell on the capital of Westeros, King's Landing, due to the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen going mad and burning everything in the city to the ground...leaving a good number of people dead, and many of you orphans."

Dany winced again at the reminder, as Jon placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Though...you have to understand the facts behind why she went mad in the first place:...petty grudges, greedy idiots, losing people that she loved, and trusting the wrong people who thought they were doing good for the world, but in fact, were just making it worse." Davos continued as he sighed sadly, "And now before you youngsters get any ideas of you thinking that she was an evil witch or any of that rubbish, let me you tell you, right now, before she went mad, she was a just, compassionate, and caring woman. Though she had a temper...and a bit of an ego, she was neither cruel nor heartless."

Dany actually smiled at how, despite everything, Davos was not dragging her name through the mud and was being fair.

"Of course, she was not alone since she had the company of a man who admired her," the onion knight proceeded, making Jon blink. "A man who, despite being thrown shit at every turn...became a king, even though he didn't want. I was his adviser, and gave him suggestions on what to do when he felt lost. When they first met...it was not, what you call, a meeting of sunshine, roses, and kisses at first glance."

Some children were heard snickering at that, along with Jon and Dany.

"Of course, over time, I watched as those two were putting aside their differences and beginning to accept one another until it eventually turned into love," Davos spoke up, as a nostalgic smile formed on his face, "In fact, I even saw hope that they will be what the world, especially the land where you were all born, needs. A just woman, and an honourable man."

They watched as the old man sighed sadly, as he shook his head.

"But...unfortunately, fucking Gods had to throw shit in our faces," he growled. "All because of one power hungry queen, a scheming spider, a oathbreaking sibling, and...because of said man who was having an identity crisis, and being stuck in the middle on which to choose...his family who raised him, but was mostly treated as a bastard all his life...or the woman who loved him and he loved in return."

Jon actually winced at that.

"And thus, things fell apart, and then Queen Daenerys' Hand of the Queen, Lord Tyrion Lannister came up with an ingenious plan," Davos actually rolled his eyes. "Instead of picking the ones who have done more for Westeros than anybody, he instead decided to set up something that would leave Westeros in even worse shape than what it was before. And now, the Seven kingdoms are now FIVE Kingdoms, on the verge of shattering even more, under the rule of a boy who had no prior training, and whose only contributions...was serving as an animal possessing scout, and looking back in the past and forward into a vague...and while that former helped, the latter did nothing but cause trouble. So I can say this much, and very sarcastically...thank you very much Tyrion Lannister, and thank you Bronn of the Blackwater, who is now running the entire realm dry and pissing off half the world."

Daenerys actually smirked, as gears rolled in her head.

'_I may have found a new Hand that could actually give me advice that I could follow,_' she thought.

Jon meanwhile was shocked when he heard that Bran was King of the Seven Kingdoms and turned to look at Bran who only groaned, as he held up his hand to stop him.

"Trust me Jon, I will speak to you about it later," he said tiredly, leaving the White Wolf confused at that, but decided to leave it for later. He turned back and watched as Davos solemn expression got worse.

"And the Just Woman and Honorable Man that I hoped for?" Davos said, "The former, now changed into the one thing she despised above all else, while the latter, was exiled to Lands beyond the now useless Wall...a King there, yes, but is now mad with grief and self loathing. I saw our one true hope crumble into dust...,"

Dany looked at Jon, as his eyes closed in anguish at his fate. The Dragon Queen reached up her hand and placed it on Jon's face, causing him to look over, and saw the same look in her eyes. Jon then couldn't take it as he grabbed Dany into an embrace, which she returned.

"I'm...I'm..." he tried to say but was hushed.

"Don't even say it," she said, "You don't need to say it,"

The two stayed that way for a moment before breaking apart, their arms still joined as they looked at each other. The former bastard then decided to say 'Fuck All' to those petty fools who said no, and proceeded to give his lover by blood what he had foolishly denied her, and pulled her into a kiss.

Daenerys, initially shocked by this, didn't resist as she accepted it. They stayed there for a few moments, before they had to separate for air, both breathing heavily as they rest their foreheads against each other.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," Daenerys growled lustfully, which caused Jon to shiver, but still let out a chuckle of his own.

"Trust me, I do know," he said, causing them both to chuckle.

They hear a throat clearing and turned to Bran, who had a deadpan look on his face, before he pointed back to the vision. This caused Jon to chuckle, and Daenerys to groan in disappointment.

"We'll finish this later," he said, while Dany smirked.

"I'll hold you to that...Blood of My Blood," she said, and gave him one last peck on the lips.

With their rekindled love now official, to them at least, they returned their attention to Davos, as he gave a smile.

"But...months ago, I felt that hope, be reborn in me again." he said and looked to the side as he held out his hand, and soon, a small hooded figure emerged on the platform and walked toward the Onion Knight. Jon and Daenerys could only guess who it was, as the figure shyly reached a hand out and grabbed onto Davos', unchopped, hand and stood beside him.

"Now then Lads and Lasses, I want you all to meet someone who will be training alongside you until you are deemed ready for the outside world," Davos said, "I only ask that you treat her kindly and make her feel part of this family,"

They watched as Davos said something to the hooded child that they couldn't hear. Said person lifted her free hand pulled off her hood, confirming that it was Lya.

"Everyone...meet Lyannys, of House Stark and Targaryen. And, hopefully in the future, your commander,"

Both Jon and Daenerys smile at that, before the vision changed, and this time, it was in a bed chamber. They both blinked as they looked around before they spotted Lyannys sitting down on her bed, a despondent look on her face. Of course, what got their attention the most was the white silver speckled dragon egg. However, their child's sigh drew it back to her.

"How am I to hatch you?" she asks, as she softly caressed the egg, "Lady Kinvara says that it must be with Fire and Blood, but...I don't want to do it that way...not her way."

Dany knowing who she meant, could only watched as her child brooded before her, causing her to chuckle at the times she found Jon brooding. Jon saw this, and though a little miffed, was happy that some of him rubbed off on his girl.

Deciding to help the Dragonwolf with her dilemma, both parents walked over and sat on either side before looking at each other and nodding. They then placed their hands on her shoulders, causing her to gasp and almost dropping the egg. Luckily Daenerys caught her hands before that happened.

"Careful my dear Dragonwolf," she chided gently, "You don't want to lose this very important child do you?"

Lyannys looked in the direction of where her voice was, and she saw the smile on her face grow wide with joy.

"Y...You're back!" she shouted happily, only for Jon to place his finger on her lips.

"Shhhh, not so loud pup," he said, "We don't anyone coming here investigating and jump to the conclusion that you're going mad."

"Sorry. It's just...it's been so long since I last heard from you," Lya said, "I was beginning to believe what happened to me that day was a dream."

They watched as tears formed in her eyes.

"But...here you are, again," She cried out, which caused the two to wrap their arms around her.

"We're not truly gone, Lya," Daenerys said, caressing her hair, "We've been watching you the whole time. And we won't leave you for a second. Even though you can't see us."

Lya only accepted the double embrace as they sat on her bed, staying like that for a few moments before one of them spoke up.

"Now," Jon spoke up, "How about you tell us what's on your mind."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

She walked through the camp, as she received smiles, true smiles, from those she had led into battle for four years. These were those who looked up to her, and she looked to them for support. Of course, nine years, it didn't start out that way at first.

She was introduced to these orphans. At first, they were wary of her, with some actually having the guts to try and bully her. But she taught those twats a thing or two. Laena and Colliss used to be one of those who tormented her, but after a certain...incident during their training, they are now thick as fleas.

But the first person, who actually ever approached her with the intent of being friends with her was...

Sea blue eyes, cropped brown hair, and a short beard entered her mind, before she shook her to clear herself of the memory of...him.

'_No...now is not the time to think about him,_' she thought to herself. '_You mourned...time to move on_,'

With that thought she continued toward a specific spot where Monira told her her tent was pitched. Unlike those extravagant, roomy, pavilions that those petty lords of this land love so damn much, this one was more modest, enough room for two people, and the few possessions she had. Before she could enter, a shove to her back and a familiar nickering got her attention. She turned and her surprised expression turned into an apologetic smile.

"Oh Dawn, I'm sorry boy," she said as she saw the familiar, though now large form of her first companion, and her faithful war steed, the same foal whom she had rescued when she was still a little girl, now clad in a chanfron and criniere that protected his face and neck. Now standing a near massive seventeen hands, Dawn was a beast of war. Of course, the stallion still had a soft spot for...younger and adorable things, like children and and baby animals. However, that didn't mean he wasn't ferocious in battle.

Lya proceeded to reach up and give her horse the attention was no doubt craving. Unlike a certain Sellsword, whom she loved to introduce Sōna to, not all horses were dumber than men. And this particular horse proved that right time and time again.

During the whole time they were together, Dawn never failed to protect her, or keep her out of harm's way. His instincts proved invaluable, and was even clever enough to discover some things that not even the best hounds would pass over.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you lately," Lya said sweetly, as the golden coat stallion nuzzled into her chest, causing her to giggle, "Oh! Easy there, easy!,"

Horse and mistress continued their affectionate exchange before Lya decided it was time to go into her tent. Giving Dawn, a kiss on the nose, causing him to curl his lips upward in response and neigh, Lya rolled her eyes, before shooing him away, and he trotted back to the other horses of the Warband.

She sighed before walking into the small structure, and sat down on her bedroll. She thought of Colliss and the others' ever increasing concern for her.

To be honest with herself, it was both endearing, with a good hint of annoying.

She can understand their concern, but they wouldn't understand why she had to take these unnecessary risks. Especially with all the...strange things that happened with her when she was alone. Not that they were bad, in fact the feeling of someone giving her an embrace and not actually being there always gave her a sense of peace she enjoyed beyond all measure. However, it was the comforting voices that accompanied these feelings, that made her feel...complete. Like something was missing throughout all her life.

She remembered the last time the voices spoke to her, was when she was ten and eight, the year after she lost him. They promised her that soon, they will finally meet face-to-face, and make everything right.

She still held onto that hope...but it was slowly slipping away from her, and it was something she feared greatly. She didn't want to lose the only thing that kept her from going mad with grief, rage, and fear.

Wanting to distract herself from the memories of these events, she then reached into her saddlebags and withdrew a bundle of books. Two small ones with covers of red leather, tied closed with a red leather cord on top of a large brown leather book, with a sigil emblazoned with the red three headed dragon of House Targaryen, eclipsed by a white Direwolf on a black moon.

She took the larger one and placed the other two down beside her, before opening the first page, her grey eyes drawn to the first large words before the rest.

'A Union of Ice and Fire'

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And done! Another chapter completed! Phew, man this was a little tricky to write, but thankfully, I got it!**_

_**Now, before I forget like I did last chapter, I will give you what types of armor and weapons the Riñar hen Vesteros use, based on the gender. Three categories will show up, in which two of them will show which gender of the group uses, while both shows what they wear all the same. Note, the items used are named from our world's names for them, so heads up to all those fellow history buffs of mine who think I screwed up.**_

_**Anyway, here we go:**_

_**Men:**_

_**Armor: Cuirass with pauldrons and tassets, over a black gambeson, black breeches, steel gauntlets and steel greaves over leather boots.**_

_**Weapons: Type XVIa hand-and-a-half sword with double fuller. Common War Lance with pennant. Heater shield with steel fittings.**_

_**Women: **_

_**Armor: Grey brigandine armor with pauldrons, over a black gambeson, black leather gauntlets with steel vambraces, and black riding boots.**_

_**Weapons: Curved saber (Like a shamsir or szabla), recurve bow and arrows, glaive, and a small cavalry shield**_

_**Both: **_

_**Armor & Clothing: Pappenheim-style Helmet, with varying face guard designs. Riding Grey cloak, with black fur mantle, with Lyannys' House Stark-Targaryen sigil on back. Gorget with standing neck armor (NO decapitations, thank you!).**_

_**Weapons: Folded Steel dirk dagger (Cossack Dagger).**_

_**And that's it, if you have questions or want to help with how they look, please don't be shy. Until then my peeps, LATER!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Kill the Boy

_**Patriot-112: Yo my peeps! Sorry this chapter took so long, but Writer's block and self doubt are a Writer's real enemy. That, along with harsh criticism and hecklers. But, here it is!**_

_**Before we begin, I set up a poll, on my profile. It's mostly about which mythical animals you want to see in a GoT fic, if I plan any. So, if you want to, don't be shy and vote.**_

_**Now, enough of this chit-chat, let's get on with it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Kill the Boy**_

* * *

_**Vision - Orphans' Keep**_

_**Isles of Ibben**_

* * *

Jon and Daenerys sat with Lyannys as she explained how Ser Arthur, having gone back to the Mainland in order to learn what was happening in Essos and Westeros, came back with not only new information...but also the Dragon Egg which she was now holding in her hands. She had heard how the Dragon Empress became the Mother of Dragons, which she burned the bodies of her husband and stillborn older brother, along with the witch who had no doubt done the deed, and walked into the flames and came out unburnt the morning after. The main reason she was afraid to hatch the egg, was that she didn't want to commit a blood sacrifice by using a living person.

Dany, feeling sorrow at the memory of her late first child, couldn't help but understand her.

"It's truly is a difficult situation you find yourself in, my Little Dragonwolf," she said softly as she wrapped her arms further around Lyannys, with Jon doing the same, causing the girl to actually sigh in content, and snuggle in-between the latter's warm cloak and Dany's white fur dress, causing both to chuckle amusedly before going back to the situation. "But there may come a moment where you're given barely any choice, but to do it. But, it doesn't mean you have to enjoy it...because doing so will only make you more like her."

Lya shivered in their grasp as she clutched the egg closer to herself.

"But who then...," she began to say, but Jon hushed her.

"Don't think about it at the moment," he said, "Until that day comes, just do what you're currently doing. Train, become strong, and a leader that people will owe their lives to,"

"Would they even accept me?" Lya said, unsure of that, "After all that happened in King's Landing?"

Dany frowned sadly at that.

"It will be hard," she said, "But the results will bear fruit in the end,"

She then placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Lyannys' head, which made the girl give another small smile.

"Just remember what we told you back in Sar Mell," She continued, "Train hard, listen to Ser Arthur, and do what you believe is right because it is right."

Lya nodded, before they began to hear raised voices outside her door.

"Someone's coming," Lya said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You better go. Though, if I'm unlucky enough, they're probably here to take me to another boring etiquette lesson. I may be ten and one, but I'm not stupid and don't know how to be polite."

That caused the two parents to sputter and fight to keep their laughter in.

"Lya...that's not nice." Daenerys said between her controlled giggles.

Lya pouted at that, "I like to see _you_ try to endure that torture...," she grumbled before she got up, and out of their grasp. She then proceeded to wrap her egg in a blanket in order to keep it warm, before setting it back on the bed and proceeded to the door. Jon and Daenerys trailing right behind her, followed by Bran. They were just at the door when they began to hear the voices more clearly, and it was Davos and Ser Arthur's they recognize. And they sound both concerned and angry.

"So she's now taken Tyrosh, and is now moving on Myr...that's just perfect," They heard Davos grumble sadly, "Normally I would be happy for her... But now, after what happened...Gods forgive us old men for being such senile fools."

"There are times Ser Davos, when I wish that damn Red Witch never brought Daenerys back from the dead..." Arthur growled, "Hells, I wished she never brought ME back after I had a dagger through the back of my throat. But...I owe it to Rhaegar to at least help his granddaughter in these dark times."

Lya along with Jon and Daenerys both blinked in confusion as they placed their ears against the door.

"That little girl had managed to restore in me, what I hadn't felt in years after that day and when my wife died, Arthur," they heard Davos say with an affectionate tone, "Hope, love, and happiness...she reminds me so much of Shireen it hurts my heart but in an uplifting way. I may have failed Stannis' daughter, I may have failed Jon and Daenerys, but I won't fail her,"

"I hope you're ready to put that to the test then," Arthur said, and after a moments' pause they heard the knight continue speaking, his voice now grave, "She knows that Lyannys is alive, and she's searching for her,"

Both Jon and Dany felt a pit of fear form in their stomachs at what the Sword of the Morning just said.

"...Well fuck," cursed Davos, "That's not good. But why is she looking for her now?"

"I'm not sure..." They heard Arthur lament, "...any spy we have in her camp can't get close enough to her or else...well, you heard what happened to Randyll and Dickon Tarly,"

"Please don't remind me," Davos groaned, "It was because they were so stubborn and died for it, that bumbling fool of a Grand Maester told Jon the truth in the first place and everything came crumbling down after that,"

It was quiet for a few moments until Arthur spoke, though quieter, to the point where it was almost difficult to hear his words.

"Speaking of whom, the last time you saw him..." Arthur said softly, "...how was he?"

Jon tensed, as he felt his heart beat in panic at what his counterpart's mental state is in.

"If you mean how's his mind?" Davos asked rhetorically, "Not good. From what I heard from Tormund the last time I visited the True North, he had been heard screaming her name in his sleep, taking long rides from Hardhome in the Haunted Forest with no guards, doing Gods' know what, refuses any woman who offers themselves to him, and is becoming more ruthless in his training of the Free Folk warriors, and has a cadre of THENNS acting as his so-called Blood Guards. He's also becoming increasingly hostile to anyone from the other Kingdoms, including the Southern North. Even publicly disowned Bran, Arya, and Sansa as his family, calling them Vile Southerns who threw the honor that House Stark was so proud of out the window. If he continues like this, there's a damn good bloody chance of him becoming the Mad King Beyond the Wall...or he probably already has,"

Jon backed away from the door, his feet moving sluggishly before he collapsed to his knees. His face twisting in horror at what, no doubt, was just a taste of what he was becoming in the True North beyond the Wall. What other unspeakable horrors happened there in his grief stricken madness?

"I should've just surrendered the moment his uncle arrived at the Tower. And I would've helped raised him in secret..." Arthur said exasperatedly, "...my foolish honor cost us a good man, who is now being driven mad with grief."

"...Maybe, if we can show him Lya, he'll-," Davos began to say but was cut off.

"No! No, that chance is undoubtedly forever lost to us as of now," Arthur interjected, "We don't know how he'll react to the knowledge that he had a daughter with Daenerys, with how his current state of mind is. In fact it's probably best that he doesn't know that both of them are alive."

"Oh, keep it a secret from him, eh?" Davos argued, "And look how _that_ turned out for him. Don't forget, I'm the only man not from the North whom he still trusts, if it's anyone, other than Tormund and the Free Folk he still treats with open arms, it's me."

"I know you loved him like a son, Davos," Arthur retorted, "But the point is, the evil that is the Game of Thrones, has corrupted Westeros so much, it destroyed the people that both Jon and Daenerys once were, and has left Lya metaphorically parent-less."

Lyannys actually gasped at that, before she began to back away from the door, tears forming in her eyes at the information she just learned. Not wanting to hear anymore she headed to the bed before climbing onto it and planted her head into the comforter blanket. Both Jon and Daenerys, seeing her reaction, and hearing the sobs, immediately went over to her.

Dany sat on the bed before moving over and grabbed her into an embrace to calm her down. Jon laid on the other side of her, as he grabbed both of the young women into his arms.

"My...My father...," Lya wept, "He...he's become just like...,"

Daenerys and Jon just tightened their hold calming her down.

"Shhh, don't think about it," The Queen said, "Just...don't think about it,"

Lya didn't say anything else, but just snuggled into the embrace, before she eventually fell asleep. Both the Dragon Queen and the First Dragonwolf both laid there with her, not speaking for a while, until the latter spoke up.

"So...it appears the madness has claimed me too," Jon said remorsefully, his voice low so as not to awake Lyannys as she gently breathed in her sleep. He gently placed his forehead on hers, causing her to make a sound like a little pup grunting when it was giving a gentle pat in it's sleep.

"That won't happen to us, Jon," Daenerys convincingly, "Remember, we know what will happen, and we can change it." She then reached for Jon's and placed it on her abdomen, causing him to blink in confusion, before gasping in shock. He looked at her, eyes wide, and asking for confirmation.

Dany only smiled, "It appears you were right," she said, "Apparently the witch was a bad source of information. Of course, Lya is the only other confirmation we really needed"

Jon only breathed out a laugh of joy as he felt the slight bulge of the growing child in the Queen's womb. Happiness and relief flooding his expression, as well as tears coming from his dark Stark grey eyes.

Bran looked on at the scene, his smile still on his face. However, he frowned as he felt the need to leave before they stay too long.

"We need to go," he said, causing the two to wince, as Dany tightened her hold on Lya, and Jon did the same for them both, while his hand still rested on his Queen's abdomen. "I know you wish to stay with her, but there is more you still need to see."

They were reluctant to leave their daughter, now she had the full facts of their counterparts descent into madness. But they knew that Bran was right, and thus, though reluctantly, slowly detached themselves from Lyanna who gave a whimper at the loss of contact.

Acting quickly, Dany kissed her brow before whispering something in her ear, so soft that Jon couldn't even hear her.

After she finished speaking into her ear, and with tears in her eyes, Daenerys and Jon stood up, and walked back to Bran and stood on either side of him, before the vision changed yet again.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - King's Landing**_

* * *

Qyburn walked through the halls of the Red Keep, on his way to the Queen's chamber in order to inform her of the...troubling news he heard from the North. All pertaining to the appearance of another dragon...a White Dragon, and it's rider, as well as the Dragon Queen and her Warden of the North's unrelenting, desperate, search for them. Truly such a thing intrigued him...another Dragon, and possibly another Targaryen survivor, somewhere in the North, and undoubtedly heading south. He knows that the Queen will need to know this, and thus why he was heading to her now to inform her.

Though, he wonders how her reaction will be to this.

Before he could ponder more, he arrived at the door to his destination. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the form of his 'Greatest experiment' opened the door. The blood red eyes looking at him guardedly, but obediently.

"I have news for the Queen," Qyburn said plainly, and like the now good and obedient servant he now was, Ser Gregor Clegane moved to the side and allowed the disgraced maester inside. The man walked into the room, and in no time, he spotted his queen at the balcony observing the city below, another glass of wine in her hand.

She was not alone, as he spotted the...discomforting form of Euron Greyjoy.

Though an ally, Qyburn didn't trust the Ironborn King, not just due to the fact that he was from a group of islands whose people love to cause grief through acts of piracy, no matter what, but because of the man's...mentality. One instance, he had heard, due to him cutting out the tongues of almost his entire crew on the Silence, with only the officers keeping their tongues so they could relay the commands from him. Of course, it wasn't his place to question the queen's choice in allies, and thus, he will stomach it for now.

"Your Grace," Qyburn announced.

"Lord Hand," Cersei returned the courtesy, "I assume you're here because you have news of why the North has become quiet for the last few weeks, since the threat of the Night King has been destroyed?"

Always to the point, the now Lannister Matriarch never disappoints him in wanting to just get the news out and done with.

"Yes, Your Grace," he said, "My birds, especially the ones at Winterfell have discovered something truly unexpected and...worrisome,"

Cersei turned her head, and Qyburn saw one of her green eyes narrowed at him.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" she said flatly, and Qyburn took a breath as he let the cat...or rather, the lion out of the cage.

"Another dragon has appeared," he said, and he saw her reaction as her shoulders tensed, "A pure white dragon, accompanied by another rider, and a black and white Direwolf. They appeared in the Godswood of Winterfell before Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen before they quickly left the castle before they could be stopped. Apparently she said something to them, but unfortunately my birds did not catch it. Of course, in the aftermath, the Dragon Queen and her Warden of the North have sent patrols in order to find the White Dragon and it's rider, with the said two acting...strangely desperate and frantic,"

Cersei, though curious about why the Dragon bitch and her Northern bastard man toy would be so interested in a stranger, the fact that another, possible surviving member of House Targaryen out there, with another dragon, is more concerning. In fact, to be honest with herself, she was actually becoming downright fearful at the idea of another dragon rider coming to King's Landing to kill her.

However the boisterous laugh of Euron Greyjoy, changed it to annoyance.

"How can there be another dragon?" the King of the Iron Islands hollered out. "From what I understand, there were only Three dragons, and one of them got skewered and turned into a flying corpse,"

Qyburn gave the brother of Balon a flat look at that.

"I'm just telling what my little birds reported," he retorted, "And in case if I'm not mistaken, I seem to remember a certain she-wolf of House Stark who went with a Prince of Dragonstone, and was only found a year later in Dorne, though unfortunately died. If some rumors that I've heard about them are true, they may have had a child...though how the child managed to remain hidden for so long, I'm not sure. Of course, what I'm saying is just a theory, "

Cersei glowered at the mention of Lyanna Stark, the one bitch that her late, detestable, fat stag of a husband couldn't let go. But, the thought of Rhaegar and Lyanna having a child was not lost to her, and it most certainly would be possible for the child to have been spirited away by Targaryen Loyalists.

Still, true or not, the presence of another dragon is still a threat to her young rule. She then turned to Euron and gave him his orders.

"Euron," she spoke up, and the Ironborn nodded, "Take three quarters of the Iron Fleet and patrol the route between White Harbor and Dragonstone. If you spot either Daenerys Targaryen, or this new, possible, Targaryen, and have a chance to kill their dragons...please, do not hesitate to do so,"

The infamous insane smile that Euron was ever so known for split itself on his face, greatly pleased with being presented with the opportunity. He then gave a gracious, though rather exaggerated, bow.

"As my queen commands,"

* * *

_**Overlooking King's Landing**_

_**An Hour Later**_

* * *

"Hmmm, it appears the Raven's Eye is on the move,"

Hidden in a tree and observing the capital of Westeros and Black Water bay, a hooded single figure with a Braavosi spy glass watched as the Iron Fleet began to sail out of the bay, leaving only a token number of ships behind. The telescope lowered as the shadowed face only smirked.

"Best get a message to Sister Dragonwolf."

* * *

_**Back with the Vision**_

* * *

The three were now looking at the training yard again, and this time, they saw that more time had passed. Upon looking at the yard they see a circle of young teenagers sitting down, cheering as they watched a spar between two others. Looking at the two, both Jon and Dany could only watch in surprise, as they saw Lya, now appearing to be ten and four, her hair in a long braid as she dueled another girl, who looked slightly taller than her, and looked well muscled, but not hideous, with blonde hair, and turquoise eyes.

The two watched with intensity as their child parried the taller girl's sword.

"Come on, Laena! How many is this, ten?" Lya asked, in a bit of a mocking manner, "You forget who's training me,"

The blonde haired growled at that jape, while Bran and Jon sighed, and Dany looked worried.

"Another thing from Arya, always getting under people's skin," the White Wolf groaned.

"Unfortunately," Bran said.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Mad Dragon's Brat!" with that roar from the taller girl, she lunged forward with the practice sword, which the girl dodged to the left, before delivering a quick slap with her own on Laena's hand, causing her to yelp and grasp her hand as she dropped her sword, before receiving a good hit to her stomach and then slammed her knee against her forehead, dazing her, before being knocked onto her back. She was about to get up when she then felt the wooden blade of the sparring under her chin. Laena looked up and saw Lya looking at her with a neutral expression, but her eyes telling otherwise.

"Never...call me that again," she spoke, her voice telling her she was being serious. She then threw the sword away and walked off, the other children wisely clearing a path.

Both Jon and Daenerys were both scared by what their child had done, and both knew they had to talk to her. And thus they began to follow her, as Jon spoke to Bran.

"How long has it been since we last spoke to her?" he asked.

"About three years, and things had only gotten worse in Westeros and Essos." Bran said with a shake of his head, "The North is starving, due to the losses the peasants suffered during the War of the Five Kings, the Long Night, and Daenerys' burning of King's Landing. And worse...Tyrion's advice to choose Bronn as Master of Coin and Lord of the Reach has definitely made...undesirable results."

Jon had not met the Sellsword before, but had heard of him through Tyrion. And though the man was a good warrior, a man with his personality being made a Lord, let alone of Highgarden, and the Master of Coin, is not exactly a smart move. He only sighed, as he reminded himself, to give the Dwarf a good whack to the head for his counterpart's choices. Of course, if Dany doesn't have Drogon burn him to crisp first.

"Let's focus on Lya at the moment," said Queen said, and the three continued to follow her until they arrived at the stables, as their daughter hastily but carefully saddles up Dawn. The said Colt, now a grown stallion gives Lya a concerned nicker. Lyannys returns the gesture with a soft smile, and a gentle pat on the nose.

After placing the bridle on the horse, the She-Dragonwolf mounted Dawn, and proceeded to ride out of the stable and toward the gate of the keep. But, before she could leave, she was stopped by the familiar form of Ser Arthur as he gave her a stern look.

"And just where do you think you're going, young Lady?" he said, his stone tone sending shivers down the spines of Jon and Dany, unnerved at how an angry Sword of the Morning could make people like them scared of him. However, it appears that Lya, being used to this, only gave her surrogate father-uncle a neutral expression.

"I'm just going to let out some steam, Ser Arthur," she simply told him, "I need to before I finally snap and kill one of these idiots who can't tell the difference of one person from another,"

They watched as Arthur sighed irritably.

"Lya...," he groaned.

"They won't get over their hate of her for what she did, Uncle Arty," Lya cut him off, "And in turn, they'll never stop resenting me,"

The Dornish knight looked at his charge with sad eyes, while Daenerys cringed yet again at the reminder. Even though she swore to herself that it won't happen, it did happen, and to make it worse, she disowned Lya out of spite.

"They just need time..." he tried to convince the She-Dragonwolf, who only scoffed.

"And when will that be?" she asked rhetorically, "Tomorrow? Next week? Next Month? Next year!? TEN years!? WHEN!?"

The Dragon Queen recoiled as she now saw the infamous temper that Targaryens were known for sprung forth, which she unfortunately inherited. Jon also watched the scene before with great concern, seeing his child had lost her patience in waiting for the other children to accept her.

Tears began to build in Lyannys' eyes as she continued.

"I'm sick to death of waiting, Uncle Arty," she said, "Sick to death of waiting for children who hate me for no reason other than being born to a woman who went mad because she was betrayed too many times. Sick of waiting for the time when I have to prove myself to them that I'm NOT her! And I am REALLY sick and tired...of hoping that she would realize that she made a mistake in throwing me away, just because I have my father's Stark eyes! The same man who she loved, and whom was forced to kill her when she went mad! Of course, he was given a good prodding to do it."

Jon only bowed his head at that, eyes shut tightly in remorse. The image of what he would do to Dany returning again full force...small streams of blood coming from her nose and mouth, her eyes dilating as she breathed her last. That image would forever haunt his soul for the reminder of his natural life.

Dany watched her nephew/lover, and immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed, causing him to look at her. He gave a small sad smile, as he squeezed his hand in return, and she returned the smile with her own. They returned their attention back to the two as Ser Arthur sighed, and reluctantly moved out of the way to the left side to let her pass, however as she walked Dawn next to him, he reached and gently grabbed hold of her arm, before pulling a sheathed dagger from his belt and handing it to her.

"Keep this with you," he instructed sternly, "And don't be gone for too long, or I will come looking for you with a search party,"

She nods before she sends Dawn into a gallop out of the gate of the Keep, leaving the Knight there to sigh.

As soon as she left, the vision switched again, this time, it showed a marvelous view of a small lake from a cliff. Both Last Targaryens were awed by the scenery, as light snowfall slowly fell over the land around the lake, giving it a true winter scene.

"It's beautiful...," Dany gasped in wonder.

"It's a place Lya discovered by accident," Bran explained, "she comes when she is frustrated or angry, in order to cool down or think,"

Jon nodded in understanding. Whenever he couldn't tolerate another of Lady Catelyn's glares, he always left Winterfell in order to cool off...and that was how he found the waterfalls and the caves. Needless to say, his child had found her own little spot in order to ponder and think.

They heard horse hooves approaching, making them turn and spot their daughter riding over on Dawn, before she stopped and dismounted from her mount. The said animal nickered, causing Lya to give Dawn a gentle pat on the neck.

"I'm alright boy," she said, though for the two concerned parents, it wasn't very convincing. "Just tired of the arseshit is all,"

Dany actually frowned disapprovingly at the coarse language that Lya just spoke. Jon also sighed, shaking his head.

"Once Arya finds out about this, she'll be torn in whether to beat her to a pulp, or give her a proud embrace," Jon muttered, causing Daenerys' right eye to twitch and looked at her lover with a not so sweet grin.

"What was that, my dear Jon Snow?" she said, her tone flat and steely, which made Jon gulp and step back a bit.

"Nothing...nothing at all." He quickly said, causing the Dragon to nod in satisfaction.

'That's what I thought,' she said mentally.

Their attention went back to Lyannys as she walked toward the ledge of the cliff and once she was a few feet away from it, proceeded to sit down, close her eyes, and take in a deep calming breath. After breathing out, she opened them again, and looked out at the lake before her.

Then she, to the shock of Jon and Daenerys...began to sing.

"_Wolves asleep amidst the trees_

_Bats all a swaying in the breeze_

_But one soul lies anxious wide awake_

_Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_

_For your dolly Polly, sleep has flown_

_Don't dare let her tremble alone_

_For the Night King, heartless, cold_

_Paid in blood and souls_

_He comes, he goes, leave naught behind_

_But death throes and woe_

_Deep, Deep woe_"

Jon and Dany could not believe the beautiful voice that their daughter had as she sang. The song itself depressing, but their daughter singing it, only made their hearts ache.

"Like Grandfather, like Granddaughter," Bran said, making the two Targaryens turn to him, as he looked on at Lya, a melancholic look on his face, "She inherited Rhaegar's talent for singing...though, she prefers to sing alone when no one is watching."

Both future parents felt shocked at that...how could Lya...?

They quickly shoved that train of thought out the window (No pun intended to you, Bran), remembering why. They heard her stop singing, before they turned back as she gave a sigh.

"I want to lead them," she said softly to herself, "But how can I lead them if they won't even give a chance?"

Hearing her words, both decided to intervene, and thus were about to approach, before they heard a branch snap, causing Dawn's sensitive ears to perk up in alarm. This caused the two to stop and turn around, and look into the woods behind the cliff. Jon's eyes squinted, his instincts honed from his time the Night's Watch on full alert. Daenerys, having avoided Robert's Assassins all her life, and surviving the Sons of the Harpy, felt the familiar feeling associated with them when one was close. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into the trees herself.

They didn't notice that Lya also snapped straight up at Dawn's alerted grunt, and placed her hand on the dagger that Ser Arthur loaned her.

"I know you're hiding back there!," she called out, "Come out and show yourself!"

Whoever was there didn't answer back for a moment, and Lya was about to decide it was nothing, until a chuckle was heard. She gasped, before standing and snapping her head around. She, and the observers, watched as out of the woods came a man that Daenerys knew well. Though his hair had streaks of grey, a few worry lines creased his forehead, there was no doubt that it was Daario himself.

"My, my, such Good ears you have...and a truly marvelous singing voice as well," he called out to her as he walked, nonchalantly, onto the cliff. "I must admit, I'm impressed,"

Dawn immediately walked in front of his mistress protectively while stamping one of his front hooves like a bull, snorting threateningly. Despite the horse being in front of her Lyannys was still able to see the man clearly.

"Who are you...?" she said, and saw by his attire that he was one of the men that accompanied her in Volantis.

"Me? Oh, why I'm Daario Naharis, a... friend of your mother of course," he greeted, but the way Daario said 'friend', put Jon on edge. "I was sent by her to bring you back to Meereen."

Lya's eyes narrowed at that, while Dawn's ears flattened as he looked at the Sellsword with a guarded look in his eyes. Jon and Daenerys both didn't like how Daario said that.

"Bring me back in what way? My head on a spear, or my body riddled with knife wounds?" She said, making the man sigh.

"Oh, little girl, you are misunderstanding her intentions," Daario said, "Your mother said, and I quote, 'I want her brought back to me, alive, unharmed, and unspoiled.' ...She was very serious when she said those words, and I intend to do as she wishes. Afterall, we did share the same bed, before she left for Westeros."

Jon looked at Daario, and felt a twinge of jealousy at hearing the crude lustful tone in the Captain of the Second Sons' voice. Especially the part where he said 'shared the same bed'.

"He seems...very fond of you," the King in the North, said gruffly as he placed his hand on the pommel of Longclaw. Dany became flustered at that, as her cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm curious why you ended your relationship with him,"

"It was an advice by Tyrion, saying I needed to marry someone from a Westerosi Great House in order to establish a strong rule," Dany countered, "And despite our...bed warming...we didn't have that much in common,"

Jon didn't like the sound of that, but made a note that if he ever met Daario, he'll make it very clear to him that Daenerys was off limits. And if he doesn't get the point...well, let's just it won't end well for him.

"How do I know you're not just trying to lower my guard in order to kill me?" Lyannys' voice spoke up again, and they turned to look at her, as she continued to look warily upon the Sellsword captain, "As far as I know, you have a good reason to kill me, since I'm...his child,"

They watched as Daario's expression turned into a scowl.

"You're right to believe that," he said, and took a step forward, making Lya reach for the dagger on her belt behind her back, "I have due cause to cut your head off, throw your corpse into that lake behind you, and send your head to that bastard father of yours for what he did to your mother."

Jon growled as he readied Longclaw, but cursed as he remembered that the only thing, according to him, that he could touch was Lya. Still that didn't mean he was wasn't prepared to cut this shit cutthroat's head off if he so much as touches his pup. Dany was in the same boat, as she looked at her former captain with a warning scowl, but knew it wouldn't do any good since he couldn't see her.

"If I could, I would make your father feel the pain I felt when I learned that he stabbed the Queen I swore to and loved in the heart." he growled and took another step toward her, before stopping, "But, I can't. Because like it or not, I will obey the orders of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of her name, and Empress of the Reborn Valyrian Empire. Not because of what she has become, but whom she was before."

Both Jon and Dany were flabbergasted at this. The latter most of all.

Lyannys only blinked before her eyes narrowed and then moved her hand to the top right side of her face and pushed the bane of hair away, showing the scar she got in Volantis above her right eye.

Both Jon and Dany winced at the sight of it. Though, it was not as horrific as the scars on Jon's chest, it's still noticeable and heart wrenching.

"You see this scar, Naharis?" Lya asked rhetorically, "You know how I got this? If you haven't, then let me educate you: I was ten when Volantis fell, and like most children, I was curious, naive, and desperate in only wanting to know my mother. But, I didn't take in the fact that anyone with any features from my father would mysteriously disappear if she so much as saw them."

No matter how many times she heard that, Daenerys couldn't help but feel the internal dread at the reminder.

"As I saw her coming down the street, I foolishly took my mask and hood off so that she could see me...standing there in awe as she rode by with her Unsullied Soldiers in front, and Bloodriders, along with several of your fellow sellswords riding along with her." she continued, "And as I stood there gazing at her, I felt I was in a trance, as if the mere presence of her froze me to that very spot. But then, I finally snapped out of it, as I saw two of the Second Sons about to take me...with no gentle intentions."

Lya paused for a moment to catch her breath before she continued on.

"You can imagine what happened afterward. One of them was about to grab me by the scruff of the neck..." she then smirked at the memory, "...but he underestimated me. The second one was more lucky, and gave me the scar you now see. He had me at his mercy, and would've finished what he started if Ser Arthur hadn't come at the right moment and cleaved his head off."

She continued to look at the sellsword who, a surprise for Dany, was actually being patient as he listened.

"So, you can understand why I don't trust you because of what happened that day," she said, "Or why I'm not interested in seeing my mother at the moment. So, you can go back and tell her, that until the time I'm ready, she's going to have to wait a little longer,"

The two concerned parents, though proud of her courage, looked between their daughter and the Sellsword Captain in worry in how he would respond to this.

They didn't have to wait long as said man gave an irritated and tired sigh.

"You know, I had a feeling you'd be stubborn," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair, "But not this stubborn. Undoubtedly due to his blood in your veins."

Jon growled in offense at that, before Daario continued.

"Still, whether yes or no...," he raised and snapped his fingers... and five more men clad in Second Sons armor appeared, which caused Jon and Dany to go on edge in even greater worry, "...I will take you back, by your own will, or against it."

Jon made to draw Longclaw, but realized, yet again, that in this world, the only thing he and Dany could do was touch and talk to Lyannys. He cursed himself, as he watched the group of men approach his child as Dawn whickered and squealed angrily while swinging his hooves at the men, while the two were backing up ever closer to the edge of the cliff. One of the Sellswords brought out a lasso and began to spin the noose around in order to pull the protective stallion away...

FWACK!

"ARRGH!"

...Only for something to smack him in the side of the head, and blood to rush from the small inflicted wound.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Everyone turned to the source, and immediately spotted a boy, no older than Lya, but taller than her, broad shouldered, dark hair with minor streaks of blonde mixed in, and sea blue eyes as he glared at the older men. He was dressed in the same black attire as the rest of the children would-be-soldiers, with a short sword in a scabbard on his belt, and in his hand, Jon and Dany could make out a long leather cord with a cradle pouch in the center...a sling. A simple but effective weapon.

And he was not alone as there were more of the children there, about five in total, three of them having the same sling weapons as the boy, while the other two each had a bow and a quiver of arrows. Two boys, aside from the first, and three girls.

Both Jon and Dany blinked at the group of young teens who stood before them. They even recognize one of them, the girl Laena who goaded Lya into snapping and her leaving to this place.

"She said she was not going, so bugger off!" said one of the boys with short cropped hair.

One of the girls drew her bowstring as she smirked, Jon recognizing her features as Dornish. "Unless you want to get pelted by a good number of stones, or become a living pincushion."

Daario frowned at the group of children, before he groaned irritably.

"This doesn't concern you brats, so how about you all-*SWISH!* FUCK!" the Sellsword cursed as an arrow flew past him, close enough to graze his cheek.

"The next one's to the head!" Said the little redheaded with the second bow, whom Jon thought looked a little familiar, as she quickly drew another, "And I don't miss unless it's on purpose,"

Daario growled painfully before he glared at the girl who fired the arrow, before drawing one of his signature daggers.

"Oh you're going to regret that you little-" he would've continued had it not been for the fact that while his attention was on her, Dawn ran forward and slammed into him, sending the man flying forward, and the said dagger out his hand. The horse then furiously stomped at him as he attempted to back away, while his men attempted to either kill the war steed or restrain him, only for another surprise as Lyannys came up and stabbed one of the men with her loaned dagger in the back just above his kidney.

The man yelped and attempted reach behind him and grab her, only for an arrow to hit him in the eye.

The other Second Sons who tried to restrain the horse were then pelted by flying flint stones, as the boys and Laena quickly placed new stones in the slings' cradles, twirled the pieces of leather, before letting go of one end and sending the projectiles flying. The other two girls meanwhile, also added to the predicament, as they let loose one arrow after another, despite being young, their training showed promise as they accurately scored hits meant to injure, not kill, and forced the sellswords away from the still angry Dawn as he continued his furied attack on the former lover of the Dragon Queen, backing the said man against a log. The stallion's ears were pinned back, his mouth opened in an angry snarl as he whinnied and neighed as Daario attempted to reach for his other dagger in order to kill the horse, but the said beast would not allow it.

But as it looked as if the horse was about to kill him, a hand managed to grab Dawn's reins and pull him back, while another placed itself on his neck in a comforting matter.

"Whoa! Whoa, Dawn!" Lyannys shouted to the horse, which thankfully was enough to stop the animal's rampage and caused him to calm down, "It's alright, boy...it's alright,"

As soon as the horse calmed down, Lya then approached the downed Daario.

Jon and Dany watched, and spotted the dagger that Daario dropped, tucked under Lya's belt, before she slowly reached up and drew it. She then brought the stiletto blade up as if throw it, her target being Daario, if the gasp is anything to go by. They waited with bated breath, uncertain if she will kill him or not.

They didn't have to wait long, as Lya lowered the blade, but the angered look was still on her face. She then chucked the blade away, sending it flying over the cliff, and into the lake below it.

"Go back to the mainland, and tell her what I told you, and if she wants to see me, tell her not send you or any of her dogs to fetch me...tell her to come get me herself," she growled, before she grabbed Dawn's reins and began walking back towards the other children, who had stopped their assault of the other Second Sons, with two of them dead, and the others were injured.

The observers watched as the little Dragonwolf reached her compatriots. She didn't say anything, and looked at each of them in return, before stopping on Laena. It was a tense while before she gave a nod of acknowledgment. She then continued on before her gaze stopped on the final boy.

They were quiet for a moment before Lya just gave a sigh.

"Let's go home," she said, and the other children nodded before they began to follow Lya back to the keep. All the while, both Jon and Daenerys could only look on in pride.

"True courage, comes not from when to take a life, but when to spare one," Bran spoke up, "Lya knows that while fighting and killing are essential to survival, she understands there must come a time where she must stop herself from continuing it."

The King in the North, and the Dragon only nodded as they watched their daughter, and her companions disappear into the woods, before the vision changed again, and they were back again in Lyannys' quarters. But then the door bursts open, shocking them, as they watch as their daughter enters before she slams the door shut, but what has them greatly concerned was the grief stricken look on her face. Both of them looked on as the young dragonwolf heads straight for her bed before she just flops down and begins hitting the bed with her fists, while sobs were heard.

Concern soaring upward as fast as a dragon, both Last Targaryens walked over to her with Dany reaching her first, and kneeling down next to her before placing her hand on Lya's shoulder.

"Lya?" she said, but the Princess didn't answer shaking her head as she dug herself deeper into the covers, "Lya please, talk to me,"

Jon immediately came over and placed his own hand on Lya's head.

"Lya it's us," he said to her, "Please, tell us what's happened,"

It was silent for a moment before Lya spoke again.

"Uncle...U-Uncle Arty...," she sobbed out, "He...he came back from an expedition to Old Valyria...a Stoneman grabbed his hand and...he had to..."

Both Jon and Dany knew what she meant. Once a Stoneman afflicted with Greyscale touched you...you had few options on what to do. Though saddened at the Dornish Knight's sacrifice of his hand, they were also curious on what Ser Arthur was doing in Old Valyria in the first place.

"Can you...can you tell us why he was there?" asked Daenerys.

"He had..." Lya started but sniffed, "He had heard stories... from a traveling merchantman who sailed close to Valyria, one he told him was of a shipwreck on a reef...the main mast was flying a tattered red banner with a golden lion,"

Both Targaryens blinked at the description of the banner, knowing which house it belonged to.

"According to the mechant, the ship belonged to a noble from Westeros who sailed in order to obtain riches from Valyria...but apparently, his ship ran aground instead, and were close enough to the shore to be attacked by Stonemen," Lya continued, and Jon remembered a certain story from Maester Luwin when he was a young lad, about a Lannister Lord who disappeared, along with the family sword, "At least, that's what he found out."

She was quiet for a moment after that, as Jon and Daenerys continued to try to comfort her.

"After he recovered the sword and...lost his hand, he made his way back here. But along the way, he caught a fever, one so hot, his face burned crimson." she sniffed, "The Healers...said it was something they had never seen before."

Both future parents become concerned at what had afflicted the Dornish knight.

"And...with his age...they say he doesn't have long to live." The grip on the sheets tightened, "But...that's not the worst part..."

"...What is it?" Dany asked.

"He...he said to burn him alive, so that I can hatch the dragon egg." she cried, "But...but I don't want to! He's been with me for so long! Ever since I was born into this cursed world! And now...he wants me to..."

Both concerned soon-to-be parents then pulled her up and proceeded to hold her in comfort.

"What do I do?," she wept, "What do I...?"

Dany hushed before speaking again to her. "I know it's hard to understand, Lya." she said, her tone was filled with sadness at the memory of how she was forced to kill Drogo out of grief and mercy, "I too have been in the same position that you are now...trapped with a decision in which both are not ideal choices. Either let them remain as a living vegetable for the rest of their life, or...kill them out of mercy. I picked the latter, but I didn't like it. And just like, Lyannys, you will be presented a set of choices, which you will take no joy in...and you shouldn't Lya, because that's not who you are."

A knock at the door gets their attention, and Lya manages to calm herself down before answering.

"Who...who is it?" she asked.

"Lya, it's me, Keagan," a voice, that Jon and Daenerys recognized as the young boy who helped Lya when Daario appeared and tried to take her back to Meereen. "It's...it's Ser Arthur... he doesn't have much longer. He needs to see you, right away,"

Lya's eyes widened in horror, and both parents-to-be knew that their daughter mentor's time is almost come to an end.

"I'll...I'll be right there Keagan," she answered, "Please, just wait for me to be ready."

They didn't recieve a reply but the sound of footsteps confirmed that Keagan had left.

Jon, moved by Daenerys' story of being conflicted by choice in which she loses either way, decides to give his daughter another piece of advice from his Late Great Uncle.

"Lya..." he said to her, "When I was presented with a difficult choice, Aemon Targaryen gave me: 'Kill the boy, and let the man be born'. At first, I thought it was something else entirely. But now, I finally understand. And now, his words now apply to you, Lya. Kill the child, and let the woman be born."

Lyannys was actually stunned by these words and couldn't say anything. It was that moment that Bran decided to talk.

"We have to go now," he said, "The others are coming,"

Both parents understood as they nodded.

"We have to go, Little Dragonwolf," said Dany, "And I'm not sure when we'll be back again,"

The young Targaryen didn't like the sound of that, as her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what?" she gasped out, and looked to demand for them to stay until Jon stopped her.

"Lya...listen to me," he said. "In Westeros, there's a lake with an island in the center of it called the God's Eye...if you ever find yourself there someday...we will be there. If not...then keep coming back to it until we do, alright?"

Lyannys eyes remained wide before she gave a slow nod in understanding, and caused the two to each give her a kiss on the forehead, and slowly began to entangle themselves from her.

"Until then, Lya," Daenerys said, "Until then..."

* * *

Both Jon and Dany were jolted out of the vision, before they both turned as they spotted Tyrion along with Sansa, Grey Worm, Missandei, Davos, and all the others.

"Tyrion...," Daenerys greeted as she looked at her hand and the others, "...any reason why you are here?"

Tyrion nodded before he looked to Sansa, who held a small message scroll in her hand.

"Jon...a Raven from Moat Cailin," She said, "The white dragon is there,"

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And done! Finally! You all have NO IDEA on how hard this chapter was. And now that I'm finished with this chapter, I'm taking a break until I feel like getting back to it. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on it, since I still need to explain how in the Seven Hells Lya got back to the past in the first place.**_

_**I just need you all to be patient, and wait. Oh, and any 'Anonymous' Trolls who flame me will just have their fiendish comments erased. Be excellent to each other my friends, Later!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Riders of Fire

_**Patriot-112: Yo! And by God's name, I love you all! Over two hundred faves and follows each! That is amazing if I ever saw it. And almost Eighty reviews! I must be doing something right, aren't I?**_

_**Anyway, not much more to say here, except keep leaving those reviews! Let us continue!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Riders of Fire**_

* * *

Snow crunched under her feet as she walked forward, looking at the vast white expanse before her. To many, it symbolizes death, but to others, it's the beauty of winter.

To her, both were right. Winter could be beautiful, but can be deadly if not properly prepared for, or respected. Sadly, not many agree with this logic and had paid the price dearly.

As she walked through the icy void, her breath coming out in wisps of steam, she thought back to the day that Ser Arthur died, and the night that her dragon was born. The snowfall was heavy, but everyone came to say goodbye to the man who had a hand in their training. She gave the eulogy of how long she could remember how Ser Arthur raised her since she was but an unwanted infant, when he began training her, protected her from harm, and loved her as if she was his own. Growing up, despite her real parents being alive, Ser Arthur was the father that she thought she could never have.

_Now you can…_

She shook aside the optimistic voice in her head. Life had taught her that she couldn't ever assume there was happiness for her.

_Kill the child, and let the woman be born._

That was what the voice that told her all those years ago when she had to make that difficult decision. With that advice implemented in her, reminding her of who she really is, she was able to come this far and lead her people. And she hadn't regretted it.

The first days when they...left the nest, with Kinvara providing them with gold that was...liberated from a Slave Master long dead in the Volantine War, were a little trying, since they didn't know what to do at first. Until they decided to purchase ships, and managed to reach back to the mainland, before sending the said ships to Braavos.

After that, and wanting to gain renown among the people along with gaining a little more coin to help keep themselves fed and their equipment taken care of, they moved from village to village, helping with any task they could be offered, which included dealing with raiders and other forms of scum. Then there came bounty hunting which while people didn't trust those who practice this profession, it still helped grow her reputation and skills. But most of all, to prove her leadership to everyone.

It was a huge decision to make, considering Ser Arthur was no longer there to guide her true role. Getting others to listen to her after his passing was tough, yes, Ser Arthur did choose her, but they didn't. She had to fight harder without people referring back to her real parents, even when her intention was to restore Westeros from the Three-Eyed Raven and the Queen in the North. Some did accuse her of being the second Daenerys, the Mad Dragon Queen. Burning her enemies when her dragons are old enough to breathe fire, honestly, she felt satisfied when she heard her enemies screaming in agony as they burned alive. They deserved it, she thought. That's why not many believed in her yet, until she risked her life for everyone. Looking back, she believed that she was a counterpart of her mother before she turned mad. There were some Westerosi, particularly from the North who left their homeland due to the continuing famine who saw the Last King in the North, Jon Snow, in her through her eyes, due her compassion, leadership, and strength.

That of course made her blush somewhat in embarrassment, and of course he told her to at least lighten up a bit. And of course, she gave him a good left hook to the face. People complimenting her is something that she still needs to get used to.

Of course, word of her exploits and reputation was quick to reach her former mother, and she knew that the time to leave Essos was imminent. Of course, Daenerys had seen through this and immediately sent a legion of her Unsullied to cut them off from Braavos. But Lyannys' few supporters in Essos were greatly helpful, as a farmer, risking his own life, guided herself and her people through a hidden goat path through the mountains east of Braavos. The trek was long, and a few close calls here and there, but they managed to make it to the other side.

Lyannys made good on her word to Daario that she would only meet with her estranged mother on her terms, not anyone else's. They made it to the Harbor of Braavos, where thankfully, thanks to another favor of Kinvara, they had help from the current Sealord, who provided them enough provisions to make it to Westeros, but warned them of the current situation where the Westerosi Seven Kingdoms have gotten more...paranoid than usual.

From that information she was given, she knew she had to do something to save Westeros. After all, it's where the people she trained with come from.

The challenge was gaining allies from the country where she would most probably be hunted, especially with the eyes of the Three-Eyed Raven observing all of Westeros. Unless….she can contact him without anyone seeing her. That could work but having a contact from there to help with her quest was a challenge, for she didn't know anyone there aside Ser Davos and Uncle Arthur, and Ser Davos is heavily observed. Again, people will think of her mad, especially since she is the daughter of the infamous Daenerys Targaryen. If she had to prove herself to the whole damned continent again, which she took a long time at Essos, either Westeros would fall under the scourge of famine or the whole of Westeros would kill her.

Neither option was favorable...

"_Still rushing into things before you think, my child?,_"

Lyannys stiffened at the sound of the soft but chastising voice.

"Wha...L...Lady Ryze?" she questioned, somewhat fearfully, as she looked around. "W-Where...?"

"_I'm speaking to you through the Weirwoods, my dear girl_," the voice said again, causing her to blink.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"_Unlike that apathetic Three-Eyed Corvid, I'm more than capable in communicating with people in the past whenever I wish,_" the voice of Ryze said with minor indignation, "_Of course, it's very rare for me to do so,_"

"Right...of course," Lya said, "What's...happened after we left? Did anything change?"

"_At the moment...not much,_" Ryze mentioned, "_I can't tell you specifically what happened the moment when their armies surrounded us and tried to stop me from sending you back to the past through the tunnel, but let's just say it went to Seven Hells and back._"

"...If you say so," Lya before she realized something, "Have you...been watching me the whole time I've been sent back?"

"Y_ou really think I would've let you go back during the time of the Second Long Night unsupervised?_" Ryze replied, her voice sounding as if mocked, "_Ha, you really think I'm that neglectful? Anyway...I saw that you revealed yourself to them,_"

Lya stiffened at that, before she bowed her head in shame.

"I didn't intend to show them my face to them...but, when I saw her...I just...I just froze...and after all that she did to me, and what she attempted to do...and then what happened to...him. I..."

"_I know, little hatchling..._" Ryze calmly said, "_I know...no matter how much it hurts, knowing what she had done, the bond between you, no matter how damaged, is never fully severed. But still what you did at Winterfell was rather reckless. You know my feathers ruffle whenever I worry!_"

Lya chuckled at her comment. "Sorry I made you feel that way," she said, "You know what I intend to do now, don't you?"

She could feel the sad expression from Ryze before the being answered her with a question of her own.

"_You know the possibility of you taking her place as the Mad Queen is quite high right?_"

The Dragonwolf pup nodded at that.

"I know...but, if it means they're spared from anymore pain, then I will burn every one who sides with Cersei, along with the Iron Throne and myself, consequences be damned," she said, "That cursed ugly chair was the cause of all the misery that Westeros has endured, what my family has endured...what _I_ endured."

It was silent for a moment before Ryze spoke again.

"_You know they will try to stop you,_" she said, "_By now the Three-Eyed idiot has shown them your past, after your blood offering to the Weirwood Tree,_"

Lya actually gave an annoyed 'tft' at that.

"I did that mostly to knock that damned scavenger off his high horse," she said, "As payback for his part in my misery."

_"It also helped the boy whose body he leeches onto gain a semblance of control,"_ Ryze said, "_Hopefully, this experience will make him a little more..._humble."

The daughter of the White Wolf and the Dragon Queen gave a scowl at that.

"I highly doubt that," she scoffed, "Enough of the pep talk, I know you came here for a reason, not to council me with your opinion on what to do with the Three-eyed Raven."

"_That is true_," said Ryze, her voice turned serious, "It actually concerns the Iron Throne and the Wheel of Power...,"

Lya's eyes narrowed at that, "What about it?" she asked, "I thought we agreed, and I just said, that destroying the throne would end the cycle, that nearly brought both House Stark and Targaryen to ruin, once and for all,"

"_Yes, that is true_," Ryze said in agreement, "_But now I realized that it's not just the throne that affects the entire wheel of power._"

The Dragonwolf blinked at that, "Then what is?"

"_It's King's Landing itself,_" she answered, "_From Fleabottom, to Visenya's Hill, to the Red Keep, all of it. When your mother's dragon destroyed the throne, yes he destroyed the reason people lusted for the power. But, despite the damage, the Red Keep still stood, and was rebuilt in less than a decade, and the cycle continued on, the Nobles still oppressed the commoners, corruption still ran rampant, plus many more tragedies occured. And thus, it finally dawned on me that even with the throne gone, the wheel will still be intact._"

Lya processed what she learned in her head, before her eyes widened.

"Are you...a-are you saying that...?"

"_I'm sorry, Lyannys_," Ryze said, using her full name, _"But King's Landing, has to be completely destroyed in order for true peace to reign. And tragically, along with everyone else who lives within it's walls._"

She froze at her statement, horror seeped into her as she learnt what she had to do to achieve peace. Now, she has come this far for peace, but she has to...

"No…" she gasped out, "...no….I will not be what my mother and father were. There has to be another way!"

"_I'm afraid there isn't_," said Ryze, "_I know you don't want to harm the innocent who live there. But unfortunately, innocents die in war, whether we like it or not. And King's Landing's corruption must be purged, if it is to rise from the ashes anew._"

Lya couldn't believe what she was hearing. All the years that she fought and won the people's hearts and minds in her time, to prove she was not neither her mother or her father, all the sacrifices made, including Ser Arthur, the brothers and sisters of her warband that she lost along the way... it was now going to be for nothing.

She sucked in a breath as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Are you positive?" she queried, hoping beyond hope, "Are you certain, there is no other way to prevent this tragedy?"

It was a while before Ryze spoke again.

"_...Yes. I'm certain_,"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, as she collapsed to her knees, and the snow crunched underneath her. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, as she tried to find other ways to bring peace without the unneeded deaths of the citizens of King's Landing. Not to mention what the others would think of this once they know what she knows. They will be conflicted, angry, and no doubt she knew they would try to stop her. And it would cause division between the band.

"I can't...I can't decide right now..." she said at last, "...I need to think this through more, before I can make a decision. For now, I need to deal with Cersei and those who follow her first. Especially her mad dog of a Greyjoy,"

"_Take all the time you need, Lya_," Ryze said, her tone serious, but somber, _"But when the times, you will make the decision,_"

Lya nodded, as the snowfall began to turn into a blizzard.

"_It appears you're waking up,_" Ryze said, "_May good fortune smile upon you, Dragonwolf Princess_,"

With that, the blizzard got more fierce, before a bright light blinded Lya's vision, but not before hearing a familiar voice.

"Lya...Lya! Lya wake up!"

* * *

Lyannys' eyes snapped open, before she bolted upright, scaring the one who was waking her to jump back. It took her awhile to adjust to her surroundings as she gasped heavily, sweat trickled down her eyebrow.

"Whoa! Lya, calm down! It's me!" said the voice, and Lya turned and saw that it was Valeris, as the Dornish woman who is one of her lieutenants looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" she said, somewhat cautiously as she grasped Lya's hand, "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Lyannys was quiet at first, still thinking about what Ryze had told her, and not happy about it one bit. She looked into Valeris' concerned gaze before answering.

"I'm alright...," she lied, "...just an old nightmare that I'm used to by now,"

Valeris blinked as she looked at Lya's expression, and listening to the hollower than usual tone of her voice. She had only seen that look once before...the day he died. However, she decided to call her out on it later. There was a reason she was here.

"Lya, Alavin's sparrowhawk just arrived from King's Landing. The message itself is at least a few days old" she said, making Lyannys turn to her, face set into commander facade.

"What news did they have?"

Valeris revealed a small scroll in her hand as she hands it to her to inspect herself. "The Kraken is on the move, it seems that they are tired of waiting for the North to make a decision….thanks to the stunt you pulled at them."

Lya glared at her, then her grey eyes scanned the content of the scroll. According to Alavin's message, almost the entire Iron fleet has left Blackwater Bay, with only a token force to guard it. And knowing the crazy bastard, Euron would no doubt try to please Cersei by capturing the North itself, and she voiced this.

"They'll no doubt go after White Harbor first, and from there head northwest to take the castles that are now abandoned due to most of the lords and their bannermen being killed by the Night King's invasion." she theorized.

Her friend nodded in agreement. "So what do you plan to do with them? Do we fight them or let the North do that part for us?"

Lya thought for a while. Surely, she could take on the damn Kraken, that won't be a problem. She has faith that Sona can take them all down, especially knowing his strategies on how he was able to ambush her own mother's armies, and killed Rhaegal. A part of her wanted her to let history go with the flow and let it happen again, but another part of her is stopping her.

If she let history flow, then not only her journey here is pointless, she will also fail to find the source of the voices who spoke to her all those years ago.

_There will come a time when you will have to face them._

_Kill the child, and let the woman be born in you._

She hasn't had this hard decision to make since the day her first dragon hatched. But which is better? Peace or letting others see the madness in her?

She recalled the days when she heard the voice that helped her to keep going. It was because of them that she was able to make it here. Her journeys, the sacrifices she and the others went through to get this far, and all the achievements to get here.

But most of all, the people whom she bonded with. Ser Arthur, despite not being his own child was so willing to raise her as she was his own, Lady Kinvara who was willing to mentor her, and her friends who are now her family rather than her own parents.

_There's a lake with an island in the center of Westeros called the God's eye….if you ever find yourself there someday….we will be there._

_Make sure they won't forsake each other._

Her answer is clear now.

Lya stood up, her friend was still watching her.

"Lya?" Valeris asked, she saw determination in her friend.

"Assemble the band, prepare everyone for the trek South. As for Euron..." Lya stated firmly. "Leave him to me."

"What do you intend to do?"

She crumpled the scroll in her hand firmly, and dropped it. "The kraken and his armies will burn at my hands in their very own element of battle."

Valeris didn't answer immediately, as if she knew she was expecting this. Lya was always self-sacrificing, always thinking of them more than herself, and that was the very reason why they all are willing to follow her. And if the stories were right, then she truly is the daughter of the wolf and dragon.

And knowing Lya since childhood, she would too save the North where she last saw her true parents. On her own.

She saw a determination in her face, and once her mind is made up, there is no way of talking her out of it. Lya snatched her helm beside her on the table and walked towards the tent flap.

"You know if you do this, the whole Westeros will know of your presence." Her words made the dragonwolf stop in her tracks, Valeris continued. "The Three-eyed Raven will find you easily this time, and they are most likely going to come after you." She said with concern. "I do not know if we can save you this time, not with the whole of Westeros turning against you."

The commander opened her tent flap, but she didn't leave the tent just yet. Lya turned to reply to her, not turning her back. "Well...let's give them a show of history to remember then, shall we?"

At that, she left Valeris alone, leaving her to ponder what her friend had seen in the vision that made her decision.

Lya strides forward to the open space where Sōna is resting. The moment she got closer, the white dragon's eyelids lifted open, and its pupil found her. She then lifted her head and purred.

The daughter of the wolf and dragon stroked her snout, "Sōna, ñuha riña (my child). Konīr iksis mirros nyke jorrāelagon ao naejot gaomagon syt nyke (There is something I need you to do for me)."

Lya can feel her dragon's determination to fulfill her wish, and she smiled.

* * *

**Later, near Coast near the Neck.**

* * *

"Soon we'll be at White Harbor!," exclaimed Euron as he gazed upon in the direction of the only port in the North, far in the distance, "One of the only few places in the whole North where they worship the Faith of the Seven, and where they have their only port after Bran the Builder's shit son sank their entire fleet...and it's on the wrong side of the continent."

The reason for that last bit, was because that despite House Manderly building the first port and fleet that the North hadn't had in centuries, the fat oafs placed their city on the EASTERN side of Westeros instead of on the west. True, the main argument was it was for trading with the Free Cities of Essos, the problem was that the North needed a port on the WEST side of the continent, in order for their warships to deal with his fellow Ironborn. And that came to haunt them when Euron's prick of a brother, Balon attacked them while their army marched south to fight the Lannisters.

But that wasn't a problem now. Cersei gave him the job to hunt down the Dragon Queen's pets, and with the new toys that every ship in his fleet now has. Of course, while he's doing it, he's going to do what Ironborn do best...Reaving and killing.

And what better place to start than the North's only harbor.

He heard one of his mute crewmen knock on the scorpion, a little code he instilled in them so they can communicate with him, after he had cut their tongues out. Three raps in quick place, meaning they saw something.

He walked up to the man, who was looking up at the clouds.

"What is it?" he grunted, "And it better be fuckin' good," sometimes, he just felt like killing the good for nothing idiots, after the incident where Theon managed to sneak aboard and rescue his sister .

But the man looked serious, he pointed up, his index finger is shaking. The Salt King followed his line of direction, his eyes found a small speck of dot that is getting larger every second. He narrowed his eyes to see what was approaching them.

An ear-piercing sharp roar bellowed at them answered him.

Approaching closer is a white bat-like figure. The sound of whistling wind, diving straight down with incredible speed. It's the other dragon!

"READY THE SCORPIONS!" He roared. "ALL HANDS ON DECK! AIM THE BOLTS ON THE DRAGON!"

All the crew scattered like ants to their positions, loading bolts and preparing the weapons. Most were desperately doing their best to pick up the pace as another roar pierced their surroundings.

Euron ran to the main scorpion on his ship, a man was aiming at the very target. He could see that his hands were trembling, though he tried to conceal his fear in front of the Salt King. But Euron saw right through him, for he grabbed his shoulder firmly. "You make your aim, you dumb cunt." He snarled. "Lose when I say so."

The man nodded vigorously, sweat trickled down his brow. But they were too late to collect themselves and keep it together.

The white dragon beats its wings hard and the creature gained its speed, faster than anyone could ever imagine. Stored in its mouth is a ball of blue flame saved for an inferno no one has ever seen before, flames leaking out from its bare teeth, and dancing up until it reached the height of its eyes, ready on her mother's command.

And she heard it.

Dracarys.

"LOOSE!"

But the Kraken's command was seconds too slow. Sōna unleashed her wrath, spewing blue fire from her mouth. Incinerating half of the kraken's fleet. Ships were engulfed in the blazing bright blue flame of everlasting fire, together with all the men on board. The Salt King didn't even have time to realize that he had lost as he was swallowed whole by the flame.

Everything perished within its blaze. Not even a single bolt flew from its nock.

From a distance on a hill, the mother of the white dragon watched the destruction of the Kraken. Her eyes watched as the blue flame consumed the once mighty ship together with the other ships into ashes before watching her dragon going after her next kill.

She smiled. "This is right."

* * *

_**Hours Later, back at the Neck**_

* * *

The Crannogmen were a proud people, but even they knew that it was folly to deal with something that they're seeing right now, as it burned a path through the swamplands of the Neck. From the great castle of the Neck, Greywater Watch, at the balcony, stood the old friend of the late Ned Stark. His guards and daughter stood next to him and saw the whole thing as well.

Lord Howland Reed could only watch in horror of what he just witnessed. Although he never liked the Southerners, how they met their end is something that he is still debating about.

Everything is in ashes. The Ironborn fleet bearing the sigil of Euron Greyjoy that his scouts had spotted, now nothing but smoldering wreckage. Then the once filled up marsh of lush green moss of trees, mud, and steady river is now reduced to grey ashes, courtesy of the blue flames that torched them. The trees nearby were sadly caught on fire as well, he could not even see the lizard-lions that used to swim around the swamp. Everything perished in the blaze of blue fire, not a single soul was left in its mercy.

What stunned him the most is the presence of the monster that did this. The one that caused the destruction. A creature that was told in tales, now flying across his land, inspecting the ground for anything moving.

The Lord of the Marsh stared at the dragon's striking feature. Its scales white as snow, flying gracefully….but there was no rider.

He had heard of the dragons of the Dragon Queen of Essos, but from the reports, they didn't match its features nor its characteristics. They said that she was never far from her beasts as she called them her children, there was a black, green, and orange dragon. But never a snow white dragon, until an urgent message arrived from Winterfell about it.

At first, he thought it was absurd. Did the Dragon Queen lose her pet? Or was she color blind that she couldn't tell what a white colour is? More importantly, can't she control her dragon to the point it flew away, making Winterfell sending ravens all across the North about its whereabouts?

But now, it all made sense. This is the very dragon that Lord Snow and Queen Daenerys are looking for!

He felt someone tugged his arm. "Father." His daughter called out fearfully. But his eyes were fixed to the gliding dragon, his ears were opened though. "This is the dragon that the Starks are looking for!"

Lord Reed swallowed his shock. "Yes, it is." he said softly. The dragon roared in triumph as he said that.

And that's when he regained his composure and turned back. "Meera, I want a raven sent to Winterfell immediately." He strides into his chamber, his daughter and guard followed. "Tell them, we have found the white dragon."

* * *

_**Newly created path.**_

* * *

All was quiet on the path created by Sōna's flames. The wet muddy ground, now dry as a skeleton in a desert. Blue embers still flicker here and there, accompanied by the charred remains of a lion lizard or two that were unfortunate enough to be caught up in the blaze. There was not even the sound of any birds, as they had either fled in panic, or perished in the flames.

...but it was not quiet for long, as the sound of hoofbeats in full run were heard. First faintly, but slowly, steadily beginning to rise into stomps of stampede. Blurs of different colors rushed passed as armored riders ran at full speed, the hooves of their mounts chopping up the fire dried ground into dust,

In the lead, was Lya, riding Dawn, with Daena running alongside as her two younger dragons flew just above her.

She understood that sinking the Iron fleet was now going to have everyone's eyes on her, and it was going to make the journey to King's Landing more difficult. No doubt Cersei, once she learns of the Kraken's demise, will send the Golden Company to deal with them. She scoffed at that thought, let her try. She will enter the lion's den if it meant to take down the true mad queen once and for all.

Lya smacked her reins, "Let's go, boy." Dawn reared, and the stallion picked up its speed. And all who came with her followed closely behind.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And Finally done! Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Writer's Block and stuff at home had kept me busy. **_

_**Thankfully, I had help. A big round of applause for Claire de Blanche, and Longclaw 1-6. The former helping me with writing, and Longclaw with ideas. I owe you two big. And for the latter, the scene you are waiting for is coming next chapter. Also, I bet you're all wondering who Ryze is...well, unfortunately that will not be revealed until further down the road. So, until next time my friends! Fire and Ice!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Fools Troublemakers Schemers

_**Patriot-112: Here we are! Another chapter just for you all! And boy, oh boy, there's gonna be some major humble pie eating in this. Hope you will all enjoy this fic!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Fools, Troublemakers, and Schemers...oh my.**_

* * *

_**Winterfell, one month after encounter**_

* * *

Tyrion sighed as the Dwarf of Casterly Rock walked through the old home of House Stark. His destination, the queen's quarters since the last true blooded Targaryen wished to speak to him about something important. No doubt it was about the girl with the White Dragon, who, according to Bran Stark, who now calls himself the Three-Eyed Raven, is the daughter of said queen, and the current Warden of the North, Jon Snow.

To be quite honest, he didn't know what to think of the situation concerning the said woman, who gave Tormund a nasty wound to his pride, kicking him in the balls. Something that all men can sympathize with, but I digress. On the one hand, he thought the whole thing that Young Bran told him about her being from a dark future rather preposterous. But on the other hand, despite being drunk that night, he did remember seeing her face. The same soft features as Daenerys, while having the sharp features as Jon, don't forget the grey Stark eyes that said Northern Lords were famous for, aside from the Direwolves. The resemblances are uncanny, with the direwolf and White Dragon, the latter whom he still had nightmares about killing him with fire haunting every night he slept since then, to boot.

"That's twice I thought I was going to be incinerated by a dragon," he muttered, as he continued on, shaking his head, "The Gods must hate with me with a burning passion,"

To further complicate things, a surprise visitor arrived at the inn where he and Jaime were having a drink and conversing about the latter who slept with a certain specific woman that wasn't their sister. He could still remember when Bronn came in, crossbow in his hands with the intention to kill them both on Cersei's orders, and in return for lordship of Riverrun, the seat of House Tully. Of course, he told them he wasn't expecting the whole ruckus concerning the white dragon and it's rider causing a whole scene, and had to wait till he and Jaime were alone to make his move.

He of course stated that it was crazy going against one person able to control dragons. But now with another person able to do exactly that was, in Bronn's words, 'Fookin' batshit suicide'. It was obvious to all three of them that Cersei's days of ruling were quickly ticking away and fast.

The Dwarf attempted to calm his friend down, only to be belted in the nose for the trouble. He could still feel the pain from the punch even now.

He of course, _desperately_, countered Cersei's offer with that of Highgarden and to make Bronn Warden of the Reach...much to his older brother's shock and objections, which he clearly stated it was better than the both of them getting killed by the Sellsword. Any further argument Jaime would've said otherwise, but was shut right up when Bronn fired the crossbow bolt into the support beam right next to the Kingslayer's head.

That ended that, and Tyrion then offered Bronn if he would join them, but sadly, his good friend refused, saying he had enough fighting everyone's wars. Though he did warn them that he certainly wasn't done killing just yet, and told them if they didn't keep their end of the bargain, he was gonna finish what he started, and told them not to die yet. With that, he left them.

Tyrion now wished he had given Bronn that damned castle sooner.

He shook his head at that as he finally arrived at the door to the Queen's chambers, guarded by two of the Unsullied. His face became solemn as he remembered how furious she was with him, considering Cersei left them all for dead, and made the Hand of the Queen look like a complete fool. He didn't blame Daenerys, he would be upset with himself as well, if he had been continuously outwitted by his own sister.

The same sister who he thought he could outsmart, the one who acted rashly countless times, though still the same greedy bitch he knew, had finally decided to grow up and started to use her head more often. Despite the power hungry madness that was still there. He didn't expect Cersei to actually pick up a thing or two about battle or political strategies, which he admits that he didn't have much experience with. He knows how to talk his way out of trouble with his wit, but when it comes to battles….well...let's just say he is in need of more experience to master this area.

With that in mind, he continued toward the door, which the two Unsullied guards stood straighter, if that was possible, before one of them opened the door to the room.

"The queen is expecting you," the one who opened the door said, and Tyrion nodded before walking in, but then blinked as he noticed that he was not the only one in the room, as he spotted intimately familiar faces before him. Ranging from left to right, were Grey Worm, Missandei, Varys, Sansa, Bran, Davos, and finally Arya. He also spotted Jon who stood next to Daenerys, keeping a neutral glance his way. But, Tyrion is very familiar with reading people's emotions through their eyes, and the emotion in those dark eyes spoke of anger, and the young man he befriended seven years ago, was focusing them on him.

'_He is not happy to see me_,' he guessed before sighing. '_Not a good sign, at all_,'

He then looked at Daenerys, and he had to fight the wince as he saw Daenerys' own infamous frown directed at him.

'_Oh Gods, both of them are not happy to see me...that's even worse,_' he guessed again before joining the group, standing next to Varys, who still remained calm despite the somewhat hidden hostility coming from the former King of the North.

"I thank you all for coming," Daenerys said, her tone flat but calm. Tyrion didn't know if that was good or bad...and it frightened him, though he tried to keep his composure. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all here, despite the recent...chaos during the past month,"

The gathering of people knew what she meant by that. Since the day of the encounter with Lyannys, almost the entire North had been looking for the said girl, along with Daenerys who searched from dragonback for days on end. Needless to say, seeing the Dragon Queen behaving like a worried parent made the Dwarf of Casterly Rock admire her concern and good heart, but it also greatly worried him, about what would happen if something very..._dire_ happened to the girl that would be her future daughter.

...Needless to say, Hells hath no fury than a mother scorned. Especially one with dragons.

"So", Tyrion composed himself, trying to appear professional as possible, despite Jon and Daenerys' silent anger towards him, "What do you plan to do with the girl? We have a lead to her, though I believe we need to move quickly if you want to see her, I suspect that she would not want to be found unless she wants to. And she just gave us a clue, I don't believe that she will be at White Harbour for a long time."

"It appears so", Jon immediately said, "Which is why I brought you all here. To discuss certain matters that we have ignored for quite some time while we were….occupied on her search."

Lady Sansa hummed, "Is there something you found that we must know of her?"

He shook his head sadly, "No, she has had a long history. But we could not pry each and every one of them, if we keep digging, I fear Cersei Lannister will be one step ahead of us, which is why, regrettably, I need to address this before we go any further", _that's a wise decision_, Tyrion thought.

"Very well", this time, Varys spoke after being silent for a long time, "What is your plan of action?"

Jon paused for a while, then he turned to Daenerys. The queen turned to him, they both stared at one another in a loving way, Tyrion noticed. Jon then nodded, then they both turned back to their audience.

"I have a suspicion that someone is plotting against me. Not one, but more than one", Daenerys finally said, going straight to the point as she always did. Her face is serious, and so is her lover.

Tyrion was stunned at this accusation, though he didn't show it. How did they figure this out? He looked around, most were as astound as him, except for one. All this time he has joined meetings and observing people, he has been very good at reading them.

And the person he noticed that behaved differently is the Lady of Winterfell herself. He noticed that her face turned whiter than before.

The dwarf only took note of that and he faced back to the monarchs, "My Queen, have you lost your mind? Why would-"

"Not another word, Tyrion", Daenerys snapped at him, there is fury in her eyes, "I may be with child, but I am not blind", then she turned back to the audience, "And I would gladly appreciate it if that person would speak honestly now, saves me the trouble and will spare you more mercy. You have my word."

Silence filled the room. No one moved, spoke, nor raised their hands.

"This is the last chance, confess and I will pardon you with your little plot against me." She repeated again, Tyrion can see that her hands are gripping the armchair firmly. Clearly, the dragon is about to lose it. The dwarf wished that whoever was plotting against her would just confess and beg for mercy, for he had seen the fury and kindness of Daenerys Targaryen. Best the culprit fess up now.

But again, the room is silent and no one moved a muscle. Tyrion's heart sank.

'_Well, you just earned what you deserved._'

Instead of the queen who spoke, he was surprised that Jon Snow stood up rather quickly. He too seems to lose his patience.

The now Lord of Winterfell turned to the Lady of Winterfell, gritting his teeth like a wolf, "I am disappointed in you, Sansa." He growled.

Sansa, for her credit, managed to stay rooted in her spot as she watched her brother glare at her. The tension is real now.

"...Jon-"

"NO!" the White Wolf shouted, "I'm done hearing your excuses! I'm done hearing your lies! It's obvious of what you experienced and learned while being Joffrey and Ramsey's prisoner has turned you into something no better than the true monster sitting on the Iron Throne in the capital!"

"But she-" she tried to say, attempting to motion to Daenerys...but Jon would have none of that.

"STOP SANSA!" he actually roared, making almost everyone, including Tyrion, flinch, "JUST! STOP!"

Dany held his hand in an attempt to calm him down, but Tyrion can see that it's doing little to affect. He can't blame him though, if his words are true, that Sansa is really plotting against her, this is a normal reaction. After all, he is no stranger to sibling fights.

"Explain to me", Jon growled, "What do you think is best for the North? Getting rid of Daenerys? Getting rid of the ally who saved the North? Getting rid of the woman who is currently carrying my child?"

Sansa actually had the nerve to look away from him, which only added fuel to the fire, as Tyrion saw Jon's fists tightened. Honestly, she is the last person he thought would betray her.

"You can't even give me an answer," he said, before releasing a breath, "Is it because you still think of me as a bastard first, a brother never?"

"Jon," Sansa began, "You know I'd never do that to you."

"Is it?", he demanded, "Or is that Cersei Lannister talking through you? Or Joffrey?"

The Lady of Winterfell gasped, "How could you say that, Jon? I am doing what I can to protect the North!"

"By giving no consultation nor discussions with me, while you acted to your own plan behind my back. How is that any better than plotting against me? Against us?"

Sansa Stark sighed, "I did what I did because I had to."

"And that is?"

"The North had suffered so much under many false hands," she answered rather seriously, there is a bitter tone in her, "I am not going to risk our home again. Not even by the hands of the daughter of the Mad King."

Tyrion could see Jon tense so hard, he thought he could burst at any moment. But the Dragon Queen's hand on him helped to temper him, squeezing his hand. Jon's jaws clenched, if he were a wolf, he'd bare his teeth already. The Lord of Winterfell then turned to his other sister, "Arya, you have told me something similar as well", his tone has turned ice cold, "The least you can do for me, is to be honest. Did you support her cause?"

But the other sister rather blinked, "I wasn't aware of these plots, Jon. I am not into meetings, you know that."

"But," Jon said rather quickly, "You seem rather hesitant when I told you I bent the knee for Daenerys. Answer me truthfully, you weren't happy, weren't you?"

The she-wolf sighed, she looked at her brother, then to the Dragon Queen. Tyrion can see guilt all over her face, last he saw her, she was full of triumph and confidence. Now, she looked like a mouse caught in a trap, "I'm sorry, I didn't, at first," she confessed, "The last thing I wanted was our home to be taken again, and I'd do everything in my power if Winterfell is under the wrong hands again. But," Tyrion sees her gulping, "after the Night King, after everything, and then, your…..child, my niece…...I...became confused….to whom was I fighting for," she spilled out all her guilt, "But I swear to you, I had no intention on killing you, my Queen. Not after you saved Winterfell and saw your daughter. Forgive me, I wasn't being fair to you both", she bowed.

"She's telling the truth," Bran, who was silent the whole time, said.

Tyrion silently gave her credits for her honesty. Usually, someone who has earned so much respect wouldn't want to beg for forgiveness. The Starks really are something when it comes to honor….well at least...some of them are.

The Mother of Dragons nodded in acknowledgment and smiled at her, "I understand your concern, thank you for your honesty, Lady Arya."

But Jon didn't seem to be convinced, his brows still furrowed. Tyrion couldn't blame him though, after all, his own family turned against him, "Will you speak with me and Dany later on?"

The she-wolf nodded, "Of course."

"Arya-", Sansa tried to reach her sister.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, SANSA!" Jon snarled, "Your actions have caused me troubles, Sansa. We could have gone after our daughter right now, but you just had the nerve to go against me and Daenerys right behind our backs."

"And what if your daughter is also against us?", she retorted back, "She attacked Arya and your wildling friend and defeated them with ease, what if she's here to take the North too?"

"Are you accusing my daughter of a crime that she didn't commit?", he spat.

"I'm preventing something that could've happened."

"It will not," Bran suddenly said, making everyone turn to him. His expression is still calm as ever, "Many things I have seen her do, but Mad is not one of them."

"And did she consult with you as well on any of these?", Jon asked his brother.

He shook his head, the Lord of Winterfell had his answer. He then turned to Lady Sansa, "I've had enough of your games, Sansa. Not only did you not speak to me or Dany, but you didn't even bother to speak with Bran or Arya. You acted this upon your own intention, and you said it for yourself, that you are wary of my own daughter that you intend to kill the root of her birth by plotting against Daenerys."

"I-", Sansa began to stutter.

Jon glared at her, "You better thank your gods that we have the same blood, or I'd have you dead by now for treason."

"If I may, my Lord-," Tyrion began, trying to see another way around.

"No, Tyrion," The Mother of Dragons brought a hand up, her tone hard as steel "Every decision or piece of you ever told me has led from bad to worst. You are a sharp mind, I'll give you that. But, clearly politics isn't your forte. Therefore, I'm making you the Master of Coin once this is all over."

Tyrion blinked, dumbfounded. As much as he wanted to protest, he couldn't do so. Not when the dragon is awakened, and he had to admit that he wasn't in the right mind as well as of late, "I- I understand, Your Grace. Forgive me."

Dany nodded in acceptance, "As for the position of Hand, I already have a candidate in mind, but that could wait for now. For the next order of business, we come to the matter of those who left us to our fate when the White Walkers advanced on us," she said, and Jon specified for her.

"Namely...House Glover, since their Lord has broken his vow to House Stark yet again and left right before the White Walkers arrived," he stated, "While I won't blame the rest of House Glover, Robbett Glover will be punished for his actions,"

Sansa looked ready to argue, but a sharp look from Jon shut her up quick.

"What do you intend to do with him, my Lord?", Varys asked.

"I want him to confess his crimes against the North. Then, I'll give him a choice, either exile or death," the White Wolf stated firmly, "There cannot be a tolerable excuse when the threat was right in front of us and yet they refused to help. That action is no better than Cersei."

'_Well, at least he gave him a choice, at least, to live...of course, knowing Northerners..._,' Tyrion thought, knowing and being reminded recently of said people being stubborn as goats. And Since the Lord of Deepwood Motte is the most stubborn of the bunch, Seven Heavens save House Glover.

"And Varys," Daenerys spoke up, seeing as the man reminded her of his betrayal. "I reinforce my vow to you, that should you ever conspire behind my back, I will have you burned alive. You haven't, I know this, but this is a reminder that that warning still stands...understood?"

The voice was calm, but everyone who knew her best knew that she was being serious, and a serious Dragon Queen was not to be trifled with.

Varys nodded his head at that. "Perfectly clear, Your Grace," he said.

Daernerys returned the nod, but the look in her eyes told both Tyrion and Varys that she will have him watched...discreetly. Her eyes scanned the people in the room, "Are there any question you would like to ask?"

The room is silent again, no one seems to dare ask. Even Tyrion's wit faded at the tension, he didn't know what to ask, rather hoping to get this over with.

Just as he can see that she was about to say something else, a knock came from the door, getting their attention.

"Enter", Jon Snow stated firmly.

The door opened, and in came Maester Wolkan. The old man looked serious, and he noticed in his hand contained a small scroll. His hand is trembling, "Forgive me, My Lord, Your Grace," he bowed, "But this is urgent."

"What is it?", the Lord of Winterfell asked.

"A message from Lord Howland Reed," the Maester lifted his hand, "Concerning about the White Dragon." He walked towards the monarch, giving the scroll to Jon.

Tyrion watches as Jon's eyes scanned the content of the message, from the way he paled, it didn't seem to be happy news. He passed the scroll to the Queen, as she read the content, her face too became concerned.

Her friend, noticing her paled face, worries. She approached her Queen, "Your Grace, what is the matter?" Missandei asked, wondering what troubles her friend.

Daenerys placed the scroll on the table, then she faced her audience, "Lyannys," she said, the audience's eyes widened or tensed at that name, Jon only lowered his head, "She has left for the Neck."

* * *

_**Near the Edge of the Neck**_

* * *

The cold breeze blew gently, post-winter has arrived. The grass has sprouted and the stream water is flowing gently, it's as if no war has ever touched it. The fields of Riverlands remained as it were, no small battles had even taken place there for quite some time.

Until today.

Across the field, near the Neck off the lizard-lions, there are several camps standing tall, their flags bore the sigil of the lions.

"Bloody Hells, it's fucking cold!" grumbled one Lannister soldier as he sat down near the fire, trying to keep warm. "How do those damn Northerners thrive in this!?"

"Quit your gripin'!" snapped another soldier as he stood not too far from him. "And grow a pair! We are here to keep an eye out for the North and the Dragon Whore, and warn King's Landing that they're coming, not hearing your whines."

"Alright, alright," the soldier scowled, "They better pay us high for this, not just after informing what happened to the Freys. We're risking our arses being burnt by their fucking dragons."

And just as he said that, a roar echoed in the field, a monstrous angry roar. All the soldiers at the field snapped their heads up, looking far at the distance beyond the forest. Another shrieking roar pierced the sky again, this time, scaring the birds that perched on the trees nearby.

Then a loud beating flap drummed, coming nearer and nearer. The soldiers can see the source now.

A dragon. A white fucking dragon, its mouth is already opened and glowing blue!

The soldier began panicking, backing away immediately, "FUCK! MOVE OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" The Lannister soldiers began to scatter like ants, frantically trying to escape from the dragon's view. They tried to get on their horses, pack valuable loot up as fast as they could.

But the dragon was way faster. It spewed blue flame from its mouth, already destroying half of their camp to ashes and flew to the skies again. Men screamed as it's flame began eating up their body slowly, they frantically tried to take their armor off. The fire was blazing hot that by the time some of the soldiers took their plates off, they had already dropped dead.

The soldiers that made it out safe weren't so lucky either, for the dragon was not alone.

Just as the soldiers mounted their stallions, they suddenly reared in fright, but not of the flames.

A low snarl filled the air, until a black and white blur snatched a Lannister man off his horse before the jaws of the beast clamped down on his neck before snapping it like a twig. It then snarled and bared its dagger like teeth, pressing its ears flat, and staring at the soldiers as if they are next.

The men looked at the beast before memories of the War of Five Kings entered their minds...Many of the late Robb Stark's most faithful companion before both were butchered at the Red Wedding, something they never thought they would encounter again, as if it resurrected from the very depths of hell to 'cleanse their sins'.

"A-A wolf! A DIRE WOLF!" shouted one of the soldiers in panic before it caused a chain reaction.

"RUN!"

"Get away!"

Thus, true panic set as the surviving Lannisters tried to flee. But as they tried to, a volley of arrows flew in their direction, many hitting their mark, as they hit the unprotected parts of their armor. And to make things worse, there were men with lances as they charged on their mounts at the desperate, and terrified Westerlanders, their coordinated attack enough to make a knight of Crakehall proud. Shrieks and cries of pain echoed the field as the lances pierced the bodies of the Lannister soldiers, before the riders drew their swords and began to slash and stab the rest.

From a distance, as the massacre continues, Lyannys and her captains are watching the slaughter ensue. Her grey eyes scanned the field, ensuring that all goes according to plan.

"I have no interest in taking any prisoners," The dragonwolf firmly stated, her face hard as stone and voice cold as ice, "Kill them all... but leave one alive."

Laena looked at her in confusion, "Just one? Why?"

Their leader slowly gave a sickly sweet smile as she turned to face her, "Because dead men tell no tales."

* * *

_**Three Days later**_

* * *

Riding on Drogon as the Black Dread reborn glided south, Jon and Dany were fidgeting on his back. Weeks of search and now a new lead appeared.

When they received the message from the Lord of Greywater Watch, the two would-be monarchs were immediately on their feet. They insisted on going on dragons for a faster travel so that they could catch up with Lya. Because of that, Jon wasn't confident that Dany could ride in her current condition, fearful of anything that could happen to them both. And that's how they both ended up on Drogon's back, Rhaegal following his brother's tail. He held onto the side of her swollen stomach as they flew.

The ride was quiet. The only sound they could hear is the beating wings of the dragons and the whistling wind.

The Dragon Queen ghosted a hand on her swollen belly as she began to lose herself in her thoughts. There is so much she wanted to tell her. How sorry she was for causing destruction upon King's Landing, forsaking her at a young age, and most of all, bringing her nothing but pain. She wondered if she could ever forgive her…...forgive them both.

She wasn't the only one thinking of her. Behind her, the White Wolf is also lost in his thoughts. Lya….did she ever meet him in her time? If so, did they ever meet and part in good terms? Judging from their first encounter though, he guessed that it never went well. Her temper was like her mother when she spoke to him. And how he regarded him…..he guessed that she really hated him.

Of course….he probably knows nothing of it…..as usual. Her voice echoed in his head, together with Ygritte's. It seems that his futureself really pissed her off if his own daughter could say this.

He groaned at that thought.

"What is it, love?"

Dany's soothing voice broke his train of thought. He found her violet eyes looking straight at him with concern as her head turned back. Honestly, he could never understand why his future-self would allow anything to befall onto Dany, or how the North never accepted her just because she isn't a Northern. This time, he swore that he will prevent the dreadful future.

"It's nothing."

But the Dragon Queen wasn't going to let it go easily. "Jon, I can feel your fingers fidgeting."

His grey eyes fell, averting his gaze on her. "Oh."

"Are you thinking of our daughter?" She went straight for the throat. Jon fell silent again, and she knew she was right. Dany took his hand and placed it on her swollen belly, then she leaned back until her back was on his chest. She sighed. "Me too."

Jon wrapped his arms around her in instinct and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I'll make it right." He promised. "I'll set things right for you. I'll make sure you and our daughter have a future."

Dany turned her head, and placed a kiss on his cheeks. "We will set things right. Together, remember?"

He smiled at her remark. "Aye." At that, his hand found hers and tangled them together firmly. "I promise."

Out from the clouds, they found their destination. Jon and Dany looked down to see their current location, the place where they are called to.

Only to find half of the perimeter in ashes.

Jon gasped, horrified at the view below him. Dany felt his hand held her hand tighter, she looked closely at the land. Although she had never seen the Neck, even a fool would know that no men would allow fire to burn along the forest, the field, and whatever living things dwell there.

Unless there was a battle.

From above, they found blue flames licking along a path through the forest. Trees left to burn to smithereens, blue fire painting the ground black, turning it dry. The forest is still filled with trees, however, the flame actually made its own path all the way until the end of the line.

"What happened here?" Dany asked softly.

"I don't know." Jon said, then his eyes found men on the charred black ground. Amongst them, he recognized one. It had been a long time since he saw Lord Reed, but he remembered his features. "That's Lord Howland," he informed the Dragon Queen, "let's land."

Dany nodded, she stroked the dragon's scales, "Tegun konīr, Drogon."

The black dread chuffed, and glided. Gracefully, he circled the field and landed with a soft thump. Drogon lowered himself to the ground for his mother and Jon to dismount. Jon went down first before helping his lover, holding her by her arms as she carefully stepped off her dragon's scales.

The two monarchs then walked towards their ally. They saw an aged man with a Lord's cape, beside him is a young lady. Behind them were a dozen guards. As they got closer, Jon spoke first. "Lord Reed, it's been a long time."

"Indeed, Lord Snow." He replied firmly, then he turned to Dany and bowed. "Your Grace." She nodded in acknowledgement, the Lord of the Marsh continued. "I wish we could meet you for different circumstances, and I know that war is upon us. But I….we believe we had found what you are looking for."

Dany did not hesitate to ask. "The white dragon?"

"Aye, Your Grace."

"Where is she?" Jon asked.

"Gone." This time, it's the lady who answered. Jon guessed that she must be Meera Reed, how she has grown. But her eyes looked like she had witnessed things. "She was attacking a fleet, and then she left for the South."

"Your fleet?"

She shook her head. "The Iron Fleet."

"What?" Dany gasped. Whilst they were searching for their daughter, King's Landing had already made their move against them. But….she couldn't find any signs of them. Not even a prisoner escorted by their guards. "Where are the Iron Fleet now?"

Meera fell silent, her face fell. Dany watched as her lips were trying to form the words but it bolted shut again, it's as if something really terrible had happened to them that talking about it is a sin.

"They are all dead." Lord Reed answered for her, his words made her eyes widen. "The white dragon burned everything to cinders, it's like a flap of its wings is enough to destroy half of the Fleet. We came here to look for survivors or any remains, but only ashes are left behind. No survivors," he gloomly said. Then he raised his hands, presenting the burned land and forest to them. "These remains you see here, are the work of the very dragon you are looking for. It burned a path south, with everything in it's path turned to ash,"

Dany gasped, as she looked around, and again taking note of the still lit blue flames, "The white dragon can breathe blue fire."

"Aye." Lord Howland assured them. "And it managed to take down an entire fleet without even trying."

Jon was at a loss of words. They did plan to take Euron down, but not like this. Jon had seen Dany's dragons burn things down, but leaving a whole destruction like this with just one dragon? Let alone a dragon that can breathe blue fire. How powerful is this dragon? Or should he say…..how powerful is their daughter? Did she turn her pain into anger? And was it so overwhelming that fighting Euron Greyjoy was nothing to her?

_'Oh, Lya_.' Jon sadly thought of her. '_What future did you have that made you this angry?'_

Dany too couldn't say anything. Their daughter truly has the blood of the dragons. In her future, she too managed to take Euron down with Drogon, but not without the death of Rhaegal. From what she recalled from the bits of memory, she managed to destroy the ships, and there were survivors.

But in this one, not one single soul of the Iron Fleet was left alive.

Although she is grateful that she didn't have to deal with the Kraken anymore, now her concern is if her daughter is on the verge of madness. Like her futureself. In that timeline, she managed to take down the fleet herself….but not without going mad. And now…..she worries history will only repeat itself.

_'My sweetling, what are you trying to do? What else have I done to you in your time?'_

Dany felt overwhelmed with so many feelings. She tried to steady her breathing as tears started to form in her eyes, she felt she was about to collapse. But Jon immediately held her firmly by her arm before hugging her.

And there, the mighty Mother of Dragon broke down. Weeping in his arms. Jon silently thanked Lord Reed for not asking anything from them for now.

Jon held her closer, careful not to press too hard with their future daughter between them. He placed his mouth on her head whilst she sobbed, gently soothing her back, doing his best to comfort her. "Dany…..we'll find her." He promised as he too felt tears began welling his eyes, his voice turned hoarse. "We'll….we'll get her back, I swear it."

He felt her nodding and felt her arms tightened around him. She allowed him to hold her as she fell apart, letting out all her sadness for their daughter. Jon too couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes as he tried to be strong for them both.

The two Reeds could only look on, slightly confused by the current behavior of the two remaining blood of House Targaryen. However, they didn't speak until the two had stopped weeping for their child.

As they did, Jon then noticed something about the ground. Aside from how dry it was, the burned soil looked...loose.

He reached down and grabbed a handful of the burned soil, with Daenerys noticing.

"Jon?" she asked, as the father of her child looked at his Uncle's Bannerman.

"Lord Reed," he said, getting the older man's attention. "Was this soil loose when you got here?"

Howland blinked before nodding.

"Yes, it was," he confirmed, "From what we determined, the dry soil was churned up by many horses."

"Can you tell how many?"

Howland sighed, "Difficult to tell," he said, "My best estimate...a few hundred at least.,"

Jon and Dany looked down the path, as the realization came to them.

"She...she burned this path for her people to cross the neck." Jon said, as he looked back at the scorched earth still in his hand before he dropped back to the ground. "She's now in the Riverlands..."

Both last Targaryens knew what that meant...she was heading towards the Lion's Den.

* * *

_**Across the Narrow Sea**_

* * *

"It is time, Ser Arthur," said the Red Priestess Kinvara, as she looked at the knight whom she saved all those years ago, after his...less than honourable death, "The Princess and her parents need you now more than ever,"

As she said this, said knight was busy preparing his sword and armor, his old Kingsguard armor.

"I should've been there to help Rhaegar's son years ago," he growled out. "If that damned Crannogman hadn't stabbed me in the back, he wouldn't have been raised as a damn bastard by his northern fool of an uncle,"

Kinvara blinked but kept her face calm.

"Eddard Stark did what he did in order to protect his sister's child, Ser Arthur," she countered, "He kept his promise and the secret he carried to the grave."

Arthur just placed on one of his leather gauntlets before squeezing it in a tight fist.

"It doesn't give him the right to keep the truth of his lineage from him," he growled slightly, before looking at his current weapon. It wasn't his Dawn, but it will do for now, "What did your flames say about the girl? Where is she now?"

Kinvara was silent before answering.

"In the Riverlands, destroying the Lannister garrisons there, piece by piece," she replied, "She knows she cannot take the entire Lannister Army head on with just five hundred horsemen. Especially since the Lion's have both the Golden Company in their employ, and the disgraced Maester's counter weapons against the dragons."

Arthur sighed, before donning his cloak to hide his armor underneath.

"Then I hope I make a damn difference," he said, before turning to the door.

"Take care Ser Arthur," said Kinvara, "For if something were to happen to the Dragonwolf Princess, both Prince and Princess that were promised will fall into darkness,"

Arthur stopped at the door, before turning and giving one reply.

"That will not happen," and with that he opened the door and walked out before closing the door again.

The Sword of the Morning, was going home.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: Wow! Another chapter done! Lyannys is now in the Riverlands, and is on the warpath. Will she succeed or will she need a little more help?**_

_**Anyway, special thanks again to Claire de Blanche for helping me write this chapter up, as well as Longclaw 1-6 for his advice, and both of their support. Be sure to visit their pages and look up their fics. Until next time! Ciao!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Same Olds, Same Olds

_**Patriot-112: Hey everybody! Another chapter for you all and a little skip ahead just as a warning. Nothing much to say except sorry for taking so long again, and have a nice read.**_

_**Now then...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Same olds, same olds**_

* * *

**305 AC**

**Four Weeks since the burning of the Neck.**

**Crownlands/Riverlands Border**

* * *

She did it. She didn't think that all these burnings the way her mother did would pass down to her, but she did it. And ironically, as much as she opposed the Mother of Dragon's methods, she liked it. This is right.

This is what they deserve after all the shit she had been through. Everytime she wiped out the loyalists of House Lannister, she always left one alive. There must be a witness to see what would happen if they come across her again, otherwise, who would sing their songs?

She destroyed camp after camp, patrol after patrol, column after column of supply trains, Sona attacking first giving the dogs of Casterly Rock a taste of what their forefathers had endured when Aegon the Conqueror came to Westeros. Of course, she was careful that no innocents like children were caught in the middle.

But, her greatest satisfaction had been the burning of the former home of House Frey, the Twins. She remembered perfectly well how she felt when she destroyed that wretched place. She also remembered the vision she had, the first time when she used Greensight.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

**The Twins**

* * *

She had witnessed the horror that befell to House Stark, the massacre of thousands of lives, an event that she can never forget, and an uncle she could never meet again. A history she was forced to see.

Nothing had scared her more than to witness the infamous Red Wedding. She closed her eyes as she remembered the massacre.

Her first time when she used the greensight...

_Lya was in the middle of the hall when she saw the musicians pull their crossbows out of their disguise, and they strike every man of House Stark. Unarmed men fell one by one, they didn't even have the chance to realize what was going on._

_She froze in her place, unable to move or breathe. She knew about the event, but how it turned out was more horrifying than she could ever imagine. Men of Frey pulling out their weapons and killed the Stark soldiers, the screams of terror, and the music….. The Rains of Castamere._

_She then heard an agonizing scream, followed by multiple dreadful stabbing sounds. She turned to see a pregnant lady on the ground, her eyes open, unmoving, and her swollen belly with holes. Crimson red blood oozing out of her stomach, no babe could ever survive that thing._

_Lya thinks she could vomit. She couldn't smell the scent of blood, but just by seeing the scene unravel slowly in front of her made it look like she was really there. Suddenly, everything around her seems to mute. She fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath._

_A dark auburn haired man appeared beside her, he slowly kneel to the dead pregnant woman. Lya adjusted her sight to see who this man is._

_He has the sigil of Stark, two wolves attached to his chest, holding his cloak on his back. He has a Northern feature, the Stark Grey eyes and dark curly hair like her father. Is he…. The Young Wolf she had heard so much about from Uncle Arthur?_

_Robb Stark looked like he is still processing what's happening around him. He didn't shout, and he didn't cry. He just looked….. Horrified, just like her._

_The young dragonwolf gathered her strength and walked to him, "Uncle Robb?" she whispered._

_But of course, he didn't hear her small plea. Her uncle's face still looked horrified, she could see him confused as he cradled the dead woman in his arms._

_"ON MY HONOR AS A TULLY! ON MY HONOR AS A STARK! LET HIM GO! OR I WILL CUT YOUR WIFE'S THROAT!" The young dragonwolf heard someone scream desperately, she turned again to see an elder woman holding a young lady with a knife to her throat._

_Lya squinted, she felt like she knew her, and she called Robb her son. "Catelyn Stark?" She has heard how she treated her father, and she hated her for that. But seeing her desperately trying to save her uncle… she felt like she wanted to cry._

_Her grandaunt is looking at something…. Someone. She followed her trail of sight and saw the very person who must've orchestrated this massacre._

_An old man, who watched the scene with a disgusting grin upon his face. He is enjoying what he's witnessing! This must be the sly fucker, Walder Frey!_

_He cackled at her, "I'll find another."_

_How could he? How could he just let his own wife be condemned to die? Lya thought that she felt a sense of deja vu, this is similar to how her father killed her own mother._

_From her sight, she saw her uncle standing up. He looked so worn out, wanting all this to end, as if…. He accepted his defeat. He looked at her grandaunt, "Mother…"_

_Then, another man came up to Robb. He grabbed his shoulder and looked at her uncle with a sly grin, "The Lannisters sent their regards," he said to him darkly….. And plunged a dagger to his heart._

_Lya gasped at the scene, tears began rolling down her cheeks. She can hear the twist of the dagger to his heart, the silent gasp her uncle let out before he fell to his knees and to the ground beside his wife._

_Then, she heard her grand aunt scream. She didn't look back to see what happened to her, but she can hear the sound of a blade cutting something. She had fought long enough to know what that blade did._

_She couldn't help but turn slowly to see her grandaunt with blood in her hands. The lady she held fell to the ground with a slit throat. She killed her. Then, another man came up behind her and slit her grandaunt's throat as well, making her gasp again._

_Suddenly, the scene changed again, and this time, she knew that she was outside Frey's damn castle. She is at the Castle gates. The scene in front of her is even more horrifying than the one she saw inside._

_The Stark camp is a living hell. Their camps are on fire, Stark soldiers scrambled out of their tents, burning alive, the one that didn't burn were captured and hanged or stabbed to death. Lya can hear the awful strangled voice of the Stark guards dying one by one._

_"STOP IT! STOP IT!" The young dragonwolf didn't know why she shouted but she did. This is the worst history she can witness in her visions. Why did she have to witness this?_

_A triumph chanting began to fill the air, "THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH! THE KING IN THE NORTH!"_

_Lya knew that signal. The worst moment has come. The one she heard where her uncle's direwolf's head was sewn to her uncle's body. She knew that if she saw this, she will forever be tormented with this piece of vision. But she turned back anyway, and saw it._

_"HERE COMES THE KING IN THE NORTH!"_

_Before her, a couple of Frey and Bolton guards circled a horse with a man on its back. No….a dead man, her uncle Robb….. With the head of a grey direwolf. His head was hacked off and replaced with the wolf's head._

_The guards around him were cheering. They were celebrating her uncle's death and insulted him by doing this. The flag of the Stark burnt to ashes._

_The young dragonwolf screwed her eyes shut and covered her ears, "Please! No more! I can't bear it! STOP THIS!"_

_And that's when her vision ended, and she was on her knees, shaking and trembling in fear._

If she could visit that time, she would have loved to rescue her uncle and burned the Freys and Boltons to ashes. Her uncle looked strong and honorable, she would've loved to gain his insights. Maybe she could even get along with him.

But if she rescues him, who knows she could scramble her own being and never exist. That's why she must leave that part of history alone.

When she was young, she never understood why she was forced to see that vision. But now, she understands. For she is right in front of the place where the Red Wedding took place, the Twins.

She knew that her aunt killed the Freys in revenge. But it didn't feel enough, these bastards deserve more than just poison down their throats. They must be erased from history once and for all. And that bitch lion queen needs to know.

Beside her, Sona must've felt her anger. She turned to see her dragon ready. The white dragon's eyes stared right at the battlements, eyes slit, and she let out a deep growl.

Never forgive... Never forgive.

The commander stroked her snout and looked towards the Twins, "Ao gīmigon skoros naejot gaomagon (You know what to do)," she said to Sona.

And at that, the dragon let out an ear piercing roar, followed by a blast of blue flame lighting up the night sky. Then, Sona snarled, her mouth filled with fire again and leaped to the skies, heading towards the Battlements.

"Are you sure about this, Lya?" she heard one of her dear friends call to her. She didn't have to turn to know that it was Valeris, "Didn't your aunt already kill the people who were responsible for the Red Wedding? What else do you want from the dead bastards?"

"Their House burning to the ground, erased from history forever," she stated darkly, "I want Cersei Lannister to know what's coming for her. And that, not only the North remembers."

After she said that, she didn't hear Valeris saying anything again. And the two watched Sona unleashed a ball of massive flame firing down the Twins, and the same screams she heard in the visions sang again. Blue light illuminated the night as the battlements crumbled down to ashes within minutes. As the walls fell, so did the flaming bodies of the men who manned them as they jumped into the river...not that it would help.

Her lips twitched to a smile, then she turned and walked back, "Come along now. We have no time to waste."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

That night she had finished what her aunt had started, and no one had to suffer that place ever again. True, the bridge was all but destroyed along with the castle, but...who the fuck cares? Bridges were replaceable.

Yes, they take too long to build with a great cost. But they can deal with it. After all, they need to get rid of that toxic bridge.

She sighed, before giving Dawn a gentle kick, causing the horse to nicker and begin trotting off to rejoin the others as they made camp at the abandoned inn. All their work for the day is done, they are going to need to rest to prepare another raid tomorrow.

She soon arrived at the said establishment before handing her reins off to one of the horse archers...her sister archers as she called them.

"Make sure he gets plenty of grain...he's earned it," she instructed and the girl nodded in acknowledgement. Lya then reached up and scratched behind Dawn's ear, making him nicker in content. "Get some sleep, boy. You'll need your strength for the next leg of our journey."

She nodded to the horse archer, who proceeded to lead the stallion to the inn's stables.

* * *

"Your Grace, we have reports from the North." said Qyburn as he held a scroll in his hand. His face is concerned, "...Most troubling, I might add,"

Cersei looked toward her hand at that, her eyes glaring into his.

"Speak," she ordered, her voice holding it's biting tone.

"Euron is dead, so are our soldiers," her Hand said, "Only one from each battalion we sent survived, and they were able to send this message to me."

"What?" Cersei gritted her teeth in horror, "How? The Dragon Whore has made her move?"

"No," Qyburn said, "The message said that they were attacked by a nameless banner with a white dragon."

"How?" She demanded, "We were careful sending our men up North to spy on them as we discussed. Where is Euron? He was the one who led the attack!"

"All of his ships have been destroyed, as well," Qyburn announced to his Queen, "No one is left alive, all our men that we have sent to the Riverlands are gone. Only one who came back was the only one left alive from the camp near the Neck."

"Where is he? I want to know what happened!" she growled.

The Hand nodded and turned to the guards, "Bring him in."

The guards then opened the door and revealed a dirty injured Lannister guard accompanied with the other Kingsguard. From the looks of it, the survivor managed to escape a raging inferno, if the slight burns on his face were of any indication.

The survivor quickly fell to his knees when he got nearer to her, "My Queen… We did what we could….as we were told... commanded …. But…. the dragon…. The direwolf….. We were ambushed….and…. And…." he was crying and timid, which almost made Cersei want to gag in disgust

"Speak properly, you fool!" she snapped, "I can't hear you from all your babblings."

The guard looked up to her, "We were ambushed…. By the Neck. The white dragon burned everything down, we tried to escape, but another army attacked us."

Cersei quirked an eyebrow, "From the Reeds?"

He shook his head frantically, "No! It was...it was an unknown banner, something we had never seen before… they ambushed through the morning mist, mounted on horseback, killing everyone."

"And yet here you are," Cersei pointed out coldly. "Did you desert?"

"No! I was given a chance to live!" He tried to reason with her, as the said Queen blinked at this

"What?"

"That woman…. The silver haired woman…. Their leader... Wearing a dragon head shaped helm...She told me…. To let you know what's coming...and to prepare yourself if you can. And.. and… and then later on….I heard she burned down the bridge of the Twins! Slaughtering the troops we were supposed to meet and warn if the Dragon Queen marched south with the Northern Lords."

Cersei couldn't believe it. She was nearly winning! By making the Dragon whore leave for the undead battle, she wouldn't have enough armies to fight her, and she could've smited them all. But this mysterious white dragon, it's damn rider along with the band of horsemen she leads, just had to ruin it all, and her pathetic guards just had to be spotted!

"And how, ser..." she stated her tone flat as her sharp gaze bore into him, "...how do you expect me to respond to these...failures?"

The guard then looked down again, "Please Your Grace, have mercy! We did as you commanded, but the dragon rider was too strong!"

The queen sat back on her Iron Throne and looked at him with an icy glare. She then turned to her trusty huge guard, the Mountain. She gave him a nod, and the monstrous guard understood her meaning. He then walked towards the side of the pleading guard. Cersei looked back at him, "Very well, I shall give you mercy….."

"Tha...thank you, Your Grace…"

"Of a quick death," she adds.

"Wha-" before he could comprehend what she meant, the Mountain stomped his giant boot on his head. The guard struggled to get out of his heavy pressure as he writhed in pain. But the Mountain easily crushed his skull, leaving a puddle of blood oozing from the guard's head followed by its internal organ splattering around it.

Cersei nodded, and turned towards Captain-General Harry Strickland, "This new Dragon Whore is after me and must be on her way here. I don't know if this is Daenerys Targaryen's game, but I want this white dragon and her allies gone. I trust you know what to do."

And at that, the commander of the Golden Company bowed, "I will not fail you."

"Good," she said before the said Captain-General walked out of the throne room, before turning to look at the now dead guardsman in disgust, "Qyburn...get someone who is not squeamish to clean this mess up. And send someone to find those other survivors...have them hanged for desertion,"

Qyburn, though a little disturbed at the Queen's order to kill men whose only crime was surviving, knew it was best not to argue...or else, he'll lose his head.

"At once, your Grace,"

* * *

Meanwhile in Winterfell

* * *

"Are you certain about this?" Sandor Cleagane looked at Arya Stark skeptically as he secured the saddle of his horse.

The she-wolf nodded, "Yes, if that girl is last spotted at the Neck, then she is definitely after Cersei." She mounted her horse. "If she's like me and has a hatred for her, then that's where she's heading."

The Hound took the reins of both horses and walked them out of the castle, "Can't we let your brother do this? After all, they are after her too, and they each have a dragon."

"That's the point," she said, "They aren't stealthy, the more they look for Lyannys, the more she goes further. Not to mention that she's able to hide five hundred warriors and their horses from being spotted by dragons, the only other way is to track them on the ground"

"I see," he said, "And why is this important to you?"

"I want to know why she is here," she told him, "She appeared out of nowhere and straight up insulted her own father. I want to know what's her game and what does she want. If she's after Cersei, she could've just revealed herself to us, but she didn't. I only fear that she might turn on us."

The scarred Clegane gave the girl a suspicious look.

"Are you sure it's not because she handed your ass to you?" he said, causing Arya to give him a fierce glare.

"I don't know where you heard that from, and I know you weren't there since you were mostly drunk enough to put Robert to shame from the celebration." She growled, as she gripped the handle of her Valyrian steel dagger, "But if you mention that again, to ANYONE, I will neuter you in your sleep,"

Sandor gave the girl a deadpanned look at the threat.

"Still the same touchy brat," the Hound commented. Once they were outside the castle, he mounted his horse. "Fine, we find your gods-forsaken niece, and we pull the fuck out. Understand?"

"Don't count on it," she said and smacked her reins. The horse spurred and galloped forward, the Hound's also followed after. Together, the She-wolf of Winterfell and the Hound galloped into the dead night, beginning their search for the white dragon.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: And another done. Apologies for another small chapter. No other notes, except please leave a review, and a fave. Stay healthy, and try to keep your eyes peeled in these dark times. Also, special thanks to Claire de Blanche, again, for the help.**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
